


Bonnie and Clyde.

by parisdesai



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisdesai/pseuds/parisdesai
Summary: Andrés de Fonollosa:- Wanted Thief- Intelligent- Narcissistic- Heartless- Expert ShooterCatalina Sánchez:- Wanted Thief- Skilled In Torturer Tactics- Arrogant- Cold Blooded Killer- Expert Knife ThrowerThe Professor (Sergio) Was Looking For A Group Of Highly Skilled Criminals To Help Him With The Biggest Heist Of The Century. Who Better To Help Him Than The Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde?
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Original Female Character(s), Rio | Aníbal Cortés/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Day Of The Reckoning.

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _12:05 P.M._

"How long will we be there?" I asked with irritation dripping from my voice.

"You will be staying with me and the rest of the group for five months." Sergio said as he looked at me through the small drivers side mirror.

"Five months?!" I exclaimed. "Why the fuck do we need to be there for so long?"

"Preparation Catalina." Andrés said with a smirk.

"If you don't wipe that damn smirk off your face I promise you I'll shoot it off." I said as he chuckled.

"That." Sergio said. "Cannot happen from this point going foreword."

"What can't happen?" I asked.

"Your immature bickering must stop. Everyone must not know that we're friends or that we all share a past."

"So what you're saying is that I can't share a room with you Sergio?" I said as I dramatically sighed. "Such a pity. I was looking foreword to seeing your impeccable striped pajama sets."

"My dear Catalina." Andrés began to say. "Let's not make fun of my little brother. He's fragile."

"You're the most fragile person in this car." I muttered as Sergio bursted out laughing.

"What did you just mutter under your breath _little girl_?" Andrés asked me.

"Call me a little girl again and I promise you that each one of your suits will have bullet holes in them tomorrow morning." I threatened with an innocent smile.

"Sergio!" Andrés snapped. "Please tell me I won't have to share a room with this brat."

"Did you just call me a brat?!" I exclaimed as my mouth dropped in shock.

"Don't act like it's not the truth." He snapped as I rolled my eyes.

"You two will not be sharing a room." Sergio said as I sighed inwardly.

_Great._

"So how am I supposed to act like I haven't been working with Andrés for over a decade?" I asked Sergio with a raised eyebrow.

"Avoid contact with each other at all costs." He said as I looked at him perplexed.

"Not happening." I said quickly.

"Nope." Andrés said sternly.

"It's a necessity that no one realizes we know each other. If the others believe I am favoring you both because of your prior connections to me then it will cause unwanted tension in the group." He explained. "I put the two of you in charge for a reason. It's because I know you both can handle it. Not because you're my best friend and he's my brother. But the others won't see it like that."

"So what you're saying is that the whole five months we're there I have to act like I don't know the both of you?" I questioned with a scoff.

"You will only have to act like you don't know Andrés for a _short while._ You both will have to act like you don't know me the _whole time_."

"Great." I said sarcastically. "I'm so excited."

"Great!" Sergio replied, clearly not getting the hint that I didn't mean it.

"Is this it?" Andrés asked in disgust as we pulled up to a dark building in the middle of no where.

"Yes. This will be your new home." Sergio said as he climbed out of the car and went towards the trunk to grab our luggage.

"You ready for this Catalina?" Andrés asked.

"You're asking me if I'm ready to act as if I don't know you?" I asked as I rolled my eyes. "Who the fuck is ready for that."

I watched as he grinned brightly at my answer.

"You're right." He said as I groaned loudly because I knew exactly what he was going to say next. "I don't know how any woman could ever have the courage to act as if she didn't know me. I've probably changed her world tremendously."

"Oh I'm sure." I said sarcastically as we both stepped out of the car and walked towards Sergio as he began to speak.

"One last thing." He said as he handed us our luggage. "You will call me The Professor from now on."

"Got it boss." I said as I saluted him mockingly.

"Let's go." He said as he sighed softly at my antics and led us into the house.

"This place sucks." I blurted out as Andrés laughed beside me.

"Indeed it does." He agreed.

"Leave your stuff here and follow me into the classroom." Sergio said as we looked at each other confused before finally deciding to follow him.

"Classroom?" I asked.

"Yes there will be classes everyday." He explained.

"This shit just keeps getting better and better." I said.

"Just go take a seat." Sergio said with a pointed look directed towards me. "Andrés stay here and wait until she finds a seat. Then you may walk in."

"Fine." I said as I walked through the door but kept my eyes locked with his. "There's no need to be such an ass about it."

As I turned my head I realized the whole room was staring at me as I looked around to find an empty seat.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" I snapped as they all reverted their attention back to what ever they were focused on before.

_This is going to suck._ I said to myself as I finally sat down.

Andrés walked in shortly after I did and silently sat down towards the front of the room.

_Of course he'd choose to sit towards the front. Teachers pet._ I said to myself as I scoffed inwardly.

Sergio walked into the room last. He scurried towards the black board at the front of the room and began to write on it.

I watched as "The Professor" turned towards us with a stern expression on his face.

"There will be three main rules that everyone here must follow." He said as everyone groaned in unison.

_1\. No names_   
_2\. No personal information_   
_3\. No personal relationships_

I smirked inwardly at the last rule. Andrés and I had already broken it, and Sergio as well.

"We will go by numbers, planets, or cities." The Professor said as an older man that sat up front began to groan loudly.

"I can barely remember my own phone number." He protested.

"We can use planets!" A younger guy said as he kicked the chair in front of him to alert his father of his idea. "I'll be Mars and he can be Uranus."

"I'm not being Uranus!" The older man argued as everyone laughed.

"Cities...we'll go by cities." The Professor said as everyone murmured their agreement.

"Who would like to choose first?" He asked as the older man shot his hand up.

"I'll be Moscow." He said.

"Very well." Sergio replied as he looked behind him and locked eyes with Moscow's son. "And you?"

"Denver."

"Alright." Sergio said as he looked behind him.

"Rio." The young man said as a girl upfront smiled at him.

"You?" The Professor asked as he redirected his eyes towards another man.

"Helsinki." The man said.

Sergio nodded as he looked next to him.

"Oslo." The other man said.

"And you?" He asked as a woman looked up at him with a giant smile on her face.

"Nairobi."

"What would you like to be called?" Sergio asked Andrés.

"Berlin." He said as I raised an eyebrow at his choice of name.

"And you?" He asked the younger girl sitting upfront.

"Tokyo." She said.

"And finally what is your choice?" Sergio asked as everyone began to look at me curiously.

"Cairo." I said as a small smirk appeared on Berlin's face.

_He knew exactly why I had chosen Cairo as my name. Cleopatra was the queen of Egypt. A ruthless leader who ordered a hit on her very own family. Martín, who was Andrés's best friend, had often called me Cleo for short because he believed I was much like her. I ended up adopting that name for many robberies I had committed with Andrés._

_"_ Alright. _"_ Sergio said as he looked at all of us. "Now that everybody has a name I'll give you some general background information on who you will be sharing a home with for the next five months." He said as everyone nodded their heads silently.

" _Tokyo_." He called out. "She's been on the run ever since her boyfriend was killed in a robbery gone wrong. She's skilled with guns and is a big asset to the crew."

I studied her as I listened to Sergio speak. She was going to be trouble and I could sense that a mile away.

" _Berlin_." He said. "37 heists in total that involve jewelry shops, auction houses, and armored cars. His biggest job, the Champs-Élysées. Also in Paris he stole 434 diamonds. He will be the one in charge of the heist."

I mentally sighed as Sergio gave credit to Andrés for every heist we pulled off together and I instantly wondered what he had planned to say about me.

" _Moscow_. He is skilled with a thermal lance and any other piece of industrial equipment."

" _Rio_. The Mozart of computers. He has been coding since the age of 6 and knows everything about dissarming alarms and electronics."

" _Helsinki and Oslo_. They are Serbian twins and former war veterans. They will be the muscle we need to in force any rules and consequences to the hostages if necessary."

" _Nairobi_. She's been counterfeiting bills since the age of 13. She will also be our control manager."

" _Denver_. He is Moscow's son. He was the king of bar fights and in a perfect plan such as this one he'll be the ticking time bomb we need. He is also very skilled at shooting."

"And finally." The Professor said as everyone's gazes lingered on me. " _Cairo_. She is a highly skilled knife thrower and was taught how to fight by a former Mossad operative. She is a trained killer. She has also accomplished 37 heists successfully. And she is a skilled actress. She can put on a show when needed and show empathy she does not feel. That is why she will be Berlin's second in command during the heist."

The room went silent as my resume was read off to everyone and their eyes kept shifting between Berlin and myself. I guess they weren't expecting a woman trained by Mossad and a man who has pulled off one of the biggest heists in the world to be sitting right in front of them.

"You were trained by Mossad?!" Denver exclaimed as he finally broke the silence in the room.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"How do we know you're not lying about that? It seems like we would've heard of you on the streets if you were trained by them." He said as he narrowed his eyes in my direction.

"Would you like me to show you every way I could kill you with just this paper clip?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow as his face turned ghost white.

"Denver." Berlin said as he looked at me with a subtle smirk on his face. "A woman trained by Mossad is a _very_ dangerous woman. I suggest you don't make her angry otherwise who knows what someone like that is capable of."

"Son. Berlin is right." Moscow said as he looked at me wearily. "Let's just leave her alone."

"I'm not going to kill anyone right now." I said as I chuckled.

"I'd know if you were going to kill me anyway." Denver said as he laughed.

"You wouldn't see it coming if I was." I said as my voice darkened. "My victims don't expect it. They don't get a chance to plead for their lives. They don't get a chance to say goodbye. _They die in an instant_."

"You kill people for no reason?" Tokyo asked in disgust.

"And if I say that I do? Are you going to judge me?" I asked in a patronizing tone. "Because I don't think you have any room to judge considering you're the reason your boyfriend got killed."

"I didn't get him killed!" She shouted as I smirked proudly at the sight of her outburst.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked as I feigned innocence.

"I didn't get him killed." She repeated.

"The facts don't back up your claim." I said calmly.

"You don't know anything about what happened that night! You weren't there!" She screamed.

"You're absolutely right Tokyo. I wasn't there." I said as I shrugged. "But you decided to judge me so it's only fair I judge you. Correct?"

"You judge me because I love when my victims beg for their lives. You judge me because I love the adrenaline rush I get when I steal something. You judge me because I love the fact that I'm one of the most dangerous women in this world today and you judge me because I love the feeling I get when I kill someone."

"I am not ashamed of who I am or what I do." I said as I stood up from my desk and I walked behind Rio as I leaned into him and spoke calmly in his ear. "But clearly there's certain people in this room who feel out of place."

"Who feel that they may not have what it takes to get the job done." I said as I moved towards Denver and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"There's people who have pasts that they fear will hold them back." I said as I locked eyes with Tokyo and Nairobi.

"And some of you have personal relationships with the people sitting next to you and you're torn on whether or not you would chose them over saving the whole team." I said as I moved towards Helsinki and Oslo. As well as Moscow.

"Then there's people like you." I said as I focused my attention on Berlin and walked up to him.

"And what do you perceive about me?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't fear you don't have what it takes because you _know_ that you do." I said as I stretched my hand out to run it across his jaw. "But I do have one question."

"What question is that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Would you kill for me?" I asked.

"Dear Cairo." He whispered as he roughly grabbed my wrist. "I'd burn down entire countries for you."

The silence in the room was unmistakable. Everyone watched on curiously as Berlin and I stared at each other with mischievous smirks on our faces.

"Alright that's enough! Class is dismissed for the day. Dinner will be at six!" The Professor called out as everyone sighed in relief. "Cairo and Berlin stay back."

"Someone's in trouble." Denver teased as Rio laughed loudly and shoved him out of the room.

"We got sent to the principal's office." I said as Berlin snickered.

"What was that?!" Sergio snapped as everyone left the room.

"I was starting a friendship." I said innocently.

"A friendship that would allow us to interact with each other." Berlin added.

"You were given direct orders to keep minimal contact with each other." The Professor said sternly.

"Yes and I didn't listen." I said.

"I noticed." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"If this idea of a "new found friendship" ruins anything then you both will cut ties immediately." Sergio said as we nodded our heads in agreement.

"Of course Professor." Berlin said with a wink.

"I'd never break a rule." I said innocently.

"Right." The Professor said unconvinced. "Eventually we will tell the rest of the group that you both have worked together."

"When?" I asked harshly.

"Have patience Catalina." Berlin said as he walked up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Patience is not my strong suit." I said.

"I've worked with you for over ten years. I know that patience is not your strong suit." He said as I smirked at him.

"Both of you should go and claim a room." Sergio said.

"Together?" I asked cheekily.

"Separate. Rooms." He stated sternly.

"Oh Sergio you're still so easy to wind up." I said as I laughed and walked out of the room with Berlin hot on my trail.

"This is going to be a long five months." He commented as we bent down to pick up our bags.

"Yes it is." I said as we began to walk up the stairs that led to the hallway of rooms.

"It seems like everyone already picked a room." He said as we looked around.

"And they all picked the rooms closest together. I think they didn't want to be near us." I said as I wiped a fake tear away from my eye.

"It's always been you and I. It'll be no different now." Berlin said as we walked to the two empty bed rooms that faced each other.

"It was never going to be different." I said as he nodded his head and walked into his room.

"We'll have to implement our midnight wine tastings." I called out to him as he turned to face me and smirked.

"Eager to see me already?"

"You wish." I scoffed as he shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"I'll talk to you later _Berlin_." I said as I closed my door and smirked.

I looked around the room and admired the amount of natural light that shined through from the big glass window.

The room was relatively small but it would work. There was an arm chair that sat directly in front of the window.

A bookcase full of old dusty books sat directly next to the bed and there was a dark wooden closet with a mirror attached to it.

_It'll do._ I thought as I flopped myself on the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_5:39 P.M._

I abruptly woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door profusely.

I groaned deeply and willed myself to get out of bed, but before I did the door opened to reveal Berlin standing there.

"Sure come in." I said sarcastically.

"Sergio said that dinner was in twenty minutes so I was just coming to wake you up." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"How did you know I was even sleeping?"

"Catalina." He said as he stared at me with a bored expression on his face. "You hated school. All you ever told me was that you'd go and sleep your ass off after class."

"Aw you listen to me!" I said as I put my hand over my heart. "Touching."

"What color tie are you wearing tonight?" I asked as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Where still doing that?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't we? We've always matched your tie with the color of my dress for dinners. I'm not breaking a long standing tradition because your stupid brother can't muster up the courage to be honest with the rest of those idiots."

"You're so charming." Berlin said as he rolled his eyes.

"What color are you wearing?" I asked with a pout.

"Gray." He responded simply as my eyes lit up.

"I just got a new dress that would work perfectly!" I exclaimed as I began to push him out of my room.

"Don't put your filthy hands on my suit jacket." He said harshly as I chuckled.

"Whatever you say Andrés." I said playfully as I slammed the door in his face.

I turned my head and walked towards my closet as I opened it and pulled out my grey dress.

Being trained by Mossad and being an expert knife thrower was a major reason why I was so successful when it came to robberies and heists. But. When people saw me they didn't see a dangerous hit woman. They saw a useless damsel in distress. They underestimated me and that's something I've always used to my advantage.

"What hair style should I do?" I asked myself as I studied my face in the mirror.

I quickly decided that I would do a sleek high ponytail and a mostly natural makeup look that I would accompany it with.

I had arrived in Toledo with foundation and concealer covering my face and my eyebrows had already been filled in. The only thing I had to do was my eyeliner and my lip color.

I stood absolutely still as I drew a perfect wing on both of my eyes.

_God you are truly on my side tonight._ I thought to myself as I admired the flawless eyeliner that covered my eye.

I settled on a deep pink lip color as I quickly applied it and then changed into my dress for the night.

"Perfect." I said out loud as I admired my outfit for the night and how it hugged my curves nicely.

I took a deep breath as I opened my bedroom door and walked down the long stair case and crossed into the hallway that led to the kitchen.

I was met with the sound of multiple people rushing around trying to get their plates full of food.

"Wow." Denver breathed out as everyone's eyes snapped to me.

"You look hot." Tokyo commented as I smirked in her direction. _I guess the events that took place earlier today were forgotten already._

"Thanks." I commented as I took the only empty seat left at the table which happened to be next to Berlin.

"You look astonishing." He commented under his breath as I smiled cockily.

"Thanks." I said. "I know."

"Did you know that Berlin and you are matching?" Nairobi said as everyone murmured in agreement.

"Oh are we?" I asked acting dumbfounded.

"Yes." She said.

"Wow that is absolutely crazy." I said.

"What are the chances?" Rio asked as he laughed slightly.

"Astronomical." Berlin said sarcastically as I struggled to hold in my life.

"Alright everyone." Sergio said as he walked into the room. "How is the food?"

"It's amazing Professor." Moscow said.

"Good." Oslo said in between bites.

"That's good to hear." The Professor said. "What would everyone like to drink?"

"Wine." Berlin and I snapped impatiently in unison as everyone stared at us like we were crazy.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I like to drink wine. Is that a problem?"

"You both are like one." Helsinki said.

I scoffed at his answer. "Yeah right."

"You guys bonded over your love of killing, you both showed up in the exact same colors for dinner, and you both basically jumped down The Professors throat because you want wine so badly." Nairobi said.

"You're point?" I asked harshly.

"Let's all be honest here." Tokyo said. "Everyone here has a partner."

"A partner?" The Professor questioned uneasily.

"Yes a partner." Tokyo explained. "Like a person they'll bond with the most because they're so alike."

"And who is everyone's partner?" Berlin asked curiously.

"Moscow and Denver and Helsinki and Oslo are obviously partners." Tokyo said. "Berlin and Cairo seem to have many things in common so they will no doubt get along. The Professor and Nairobi. And finally Rio and myself." She said with a sly smirk.

"I don't think that's true." Sergio said as Nairobi snapped her head to face him.

"What? You don't want to be partners with me?" She accused.

Andrés and I watched in amusement as Sergio's eyes went wide. "No...no...that's not it...I just...I don't think partnerships are a smart way to operate."

"Sure." Nairobi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have to be stuck my dad? What if I want to be stuck with a woman as my partner?" Denver asked as he looked at me with a smirk.

"I suggest you stop staring at me before I cut your eyes out of their sockets." I said as I scoffed in disgust.

"Got it." Denver said as he gulped.

"Do you though?" I asked with a glare.

"Dear Cairo." Berlin said as I felt his hand make its way onto my knee. "Calm down."

I groaned softly. "Fine."

"Eat." He said as I looked at him. "You'll need your energy for wine tasting tonight."

"Yeah whatever." I said as I shook my head with a small chuckle.

* * *

_11:56 P.M._

"I'll meet you in your room in five minutes." Andrés whispered as I nodded my head and made my way up the stairs.

The rest of the night had gone over relatively smoothly. Everyone had sat around the table laughing and sharing vague stories about their lives. But around ten mostly everyone had retired upstairs to their respective rooms except Berlin, Denver, Nairobi, and myself. Denver had drank a lot and Nairobi had insisted on him going up to his room but he refused so I had announced I was going up to bed and that left me where I was now. Trudging up the old dusty stairs to my bedroom.

I walked into my room and shut the door quietly. Careful not to disturb the sleeping members in the house.

"What to wear?" I asked myself as I opened my closet and stared at the endless amount of clothes that filled the tiny space.

I eventually decided on a loose tank top and some black spandex shorts. It was comfy and god knows I wasn't here to impress Berlin of all people.

He had seen me shot down with blood rubbed all over my face at one point. It doesn't get much more personal then that.

I quickly ripped off the dress I was wearing and changed into the clothes I had picked out.

I sighed to myself as I looked at the clock on the wall. It was midnight and Berlin still wasn't here.

"Cairo?!" A voice shouted as they banged on the door loudly.

That voice wasn't Berlin's I thought to myself as I got up and opened the door to reveal a smirking Denver.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Why are like that?" Denver said as he pushed himself into my room. "I didn't do anything to you."

"I don't like people." I said simply.

"I've never met a woman who didn't like me." He protested.

"Well now you have." I shrugged.

"You're a bitch." He snapped.

"Denver that's not nice." I said as I faked sadness.

"You know what I was thinking?" He asked as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"You and I would make a really great couple." He said as I bursted out laughing.

"You and me?" I repeated.

"Why is that so funny?" He asked.

"I'm not interested." I said. "You're not my type."

"And who is your type?"

"You want to know what my type is?" I asked with a smirk. "My type is a man that would go on adventures around the world with me. A man that never hesitates. A man that would steal for me. A _man that would kill for me."_

"Oh." He gulped as I shook my head in amusement.

"Unfortunately for you you're not that type of man." I said.

"How would you know?"

"It's obvious you have a sense of humanity Denver."

"And that's a bad thing?" He questioned.

"No." I said. "It just means you can't kill without feeling guilty. I don't like when a man feels guilty for taking a life."

"I could show you I have no humanity." He said.

"Is that right?" I asked.

"Watch." He said and before I realized what was happening Denver smashed his lips on my own.

_What is happening?_ I thought to myself as pushed him away forcefully.

"What the fuck Denver?!" I shouted. "What was that?!"

"I was showing you I don't have a sense of humanity." He said proudly. "I didn't give a shit that you don't want me yet I still kissed you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It wasn't?" He asked innocently as he stepped towards me again but he stopped dead in his tracks once he heard a deep voice speak behind him.

"Denver." Berlin said as he aimed his gun at the back of Denver's head. "I suggest you step away from her before I pull the trigger."

"Why do you protect her so much huh?" Denver slurred. "Are you both fucking or something?"

"Hardly." I snorted as Berlin shot me a glare from across the room.

"You both are crazy you know that?" Denver said as he tripped over his own foot. "It's like you both are married."

"Oh really?" Berlin questioned as a small smirk graced his lips.

"Yeah. Like assassins for hire." Denver said as he bursted out laughing at his own comment.

I shook my head in astonishment. _How the hell did I not notice that he so drunk when I left?_

"Moscow!" I screamed. I didn't care if I woke up the whole fucking house at this point.

"What are you calling my dad for? Are you going to tell on me?" Denver asked accusingly.

"Would you rather Berlin kill you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." He said angrily.

"What's all the fuss about?" Moscow asked as he walked into the room. His face visibly faltered at the sight in front of him.

"Your son is drunk and he tried to force himself on me. You're lucky I didn't break his neck." I said in an irritated tone of voice. "Get him out of here before Berlin shoots his head off."

"Uh...yes...okay. Son let's go to bed yeah?" Moscow stuttered as he ushered his son out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Andrés asked me as he put his gun down.

"I'm fine." I snapped as his face hardened.

"Don't give me shit because of something _he_ did."

"I'm not!" I hissed.

"Catalina." He said softly as he walked towards me. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine Andrés." I said as I let out a sigh of relief as I felt him engulf me in a hug. "I just was caught of guard that's all."

"I know." He whispered as he stood there and held me in his arms.

"Let's forget the wine and just go to bed." He suggested as I nodded my head.

"Sergio will kill us if he finds out you stayed here." I pointed out.

"Who cares?" He asked with a chuckle. "What is he going to do? Keep me after class?"

"Good point." I said as I pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Catalina." He said as he laid down beside me.

"Andrés?" I asked him softly.

"Yes my love?"

"You're the only person I can stand in this world." I said with a small smile.

"What about Sergio?" He asked.

"I love Sergio. But he doesn't get me." I said as I yawned. "Not like you do."

"I know." He said as I felt my eyes begin to close shut. "I feel the same way _Cleo_."


	2. Like Bonnie & Clyde.

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _3:12 P.M._

_It had been one month since we first arrived in Toledo and the time had passed quickly._

_Denver had kept his distance from Berlin and I ever since that night and Moscow had apologized everyday to me for his son's behavior even though I told him countless times I was over it._

_Tokyo and Rio had become some what of an item and because of that Berlin and I didn't feel the need to hide the fact we were friends. But everyone still assumed that we had not known each other until we were all brought here which pleased Sergio greatly._

I sat down on the lawn in front of the house as I gazed into the sun until Sergio's voice forced me to turn my head and face him.

"Cairo come over here! We need to discuss some things." He yelled as I rolled my eyes and stood up.

I walked over to the table where everyone sat and noticed there were no empty chairs left.

"Cairo you can take my seat." Moscow said as I smiled gently at him.

"No Moscow it's okay, but thank you."

"Where will you sit?" He asked.

"I have a seat in mind." I said with a smirk as I plopped myself onto Berlin's lap as everyone looked at me in shock when he didn't refuse my company. He just chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me.

"There's so many special rules for you." Nairobi exclaimed as I began to chuckle.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If any one of us did that we'd be dead." She stated as everyone silently nodded.

"Berlin's my best friend." I said as I looked down at him. "Isn't that right?"

"Unfortunately." He replied as I smacked the back of his head.

Everyone immediately burst out laughing at the scene unfolding in front of them, but they immediately stopped when The Professor cleared his throat.

"What connects people together?" Sergio asked while purposely ignoring our playful antics.

"Soccer?" Denver suggested as everyone chuckled.

"Yes Denver soccer does connect people. But I was thinking something else." The Professor said.

"Sex?" Tokyo asked as Berlin laughed loudly.

"Yes sex definitely connects people." Sergio said uncomfortably.

"Indeed it does." Berlin whispered as his hand gently squeezed my thigh.

"Watch it." I snapped lightly as he smirked in response.

"Money." Nairobi spoke up. "Money connects people."

"Yes." The Professor said as he smiled. "It's the money."

"How does that help us?" Rio asked.

"When and _only_ if the hostages begin to rebel you have to choose one of two ways you can go about it." Sergio explained. "You can enforce your authority by shutting down any attempts at a rebellion _or_ you can offer them money. That would definitively change their status inside the mint from hostages to our accomplices."

"That's brilliant." I commented as everyone agreed.

"How would we enforce our authority if we don't choose to give them the money?" Denver asked.

"You will have to make an example out of one of the hostages. You will _not_ kill them unless you are attacked, but in case that does happen you will have to be ready, so in saying that I'd like you all to follow me." The Professor said as he got up and indicated us to follow.

I stood up from Berlin's lap and I felt his hand grab onto mine as he led us over to where the rest of the group stood.

"Today we will be practicing how to handle yourselves in high pressure situations when you're outnumbered." The Professor said as we all stood in front of the huge grass area on the side of the house.

"It is important that you are prepared for anything. Like I said before the hostages might form a plan to attack you all and you'll need to be ready to defend yourself against many different numbers of people." He added.

"We get to practice hand to hand combat?" Helsinki asked with a wide grin.

"Yes." The Professor said.

"What will we be using?" Tokyo asked.

"These." He said as he pulled out paint ball guns and fake knives and set them on a small table beside him.

"How does this work?" Moscow asked.

"Once you get shot in a fatal place you are dead so you will lie on the ground. The same thing will happen if you get hit with a knife in a fatal spot. If you get shot in the foot you will tend to it as if you actually got shot. If you get stabbed you will act as if you actually got stabbed and so forth. You will treat this as if you're life depends on it." The Professor explained as everyone nodded their heads.

"It will be two on seven attacks." The Professor said.

"I will be assigning your partners for today." He added as everybody groaned in response.

"Helsinki and Oslo you will be partnered together."   
The Professor said as they both smiled.

"We win." Oslo said as The Professor continued to call out the teams.

"Denver and Moscow."

"Tokyo and Rio."

"Berlin and Cairo."

"Who am I with?!" Nairobi exclaimed.

"Helsinki will be going twice so he will also be your partner." The Professor explained.

"Who will be going first?" Moscow asked.

"Berlin and Cairo will be going first." He said.

"Welcome to the big leagues boys and girls." I said with a wide smile as Berlin looked down at me and smirked.

"It'll be just like old times." He said.

"What will be just like old times?" Denver asked confused.

"Berlin and Cairo will be going first because they are here to show you what you should be doing." The Professor said with a small smile as he ignored Denver's question.

"Have they worked together before?" Nairobi asked.

I didn't respond as I walked over to the table and picked up all the knives I could find and put them in my holster and my leg pouch.

"Here." I said as I passed Berlin his weapon of choice, an M-16.

"Thank you Dear Cairo." He smirked. "It's too bad these shoot paint balls and not bullets. I'd definitely shoot Denver if I could."

"Berlin." I said playfully as I shook my head and laughed. "Focus."

"I will." He said as he continued to glare at Denver from across the lawn.

"Grab your weapons." I snapped to the rest of the group as they jumped slightly and rushed over to the table.

"Is everyone in position?" The Professor asked as everyone murmured a faint yes.

"When I count to three you attack." He said as we all nodded.

"One!" He shouted.

"I've got the left." Berlin whispered to me.

"Two!" The Professor shouted.

"I've got the right." I whispered back.

"Three!"

Berlin and I split up we ran in different directions to separate the group.

Denver was running after me with Moscow closely behind but before they could even raise there guns I grabbed two knives and hit them directly in their chests as they fell to the ground.

I looked over and saw as Berlin shot Nairobi and Rio one by one while looking at me. As I focused my eyes on the bodies falling to the ground I realized he had shot them directly in their hearts. _Classic Berlin_. I thought to myself as I chuckled, but I refocused my attention back on the mission at hand once I saw Tokyo beginning to walk up behind Berlin.

Before I could get there a giant figure blocked my way. I threw a knife at Oslo's foot and as he hunched over to tend to his foot I stabbed a knife into his neck and used his body to propel my own as I jumped off of him and tackled Tokyo with a brutal head scissors take down. I grabbed her face as we spun around and I slit her throat with the same knife I had "killed" Oslo with.

I smirked as she fell to the ground but I immediately felt a presence behind me. I grasped the knife in my hand tightly as I made eye contact with Berlin. No words needed to be spoken to know exactly what we were both thinking. He looked at me and watched my face as I mouthed 'now'.

Immediately Berlin shot him in the head as I absentmindedly threw the knife behind me without looking and as I turned around I watched Helsinki fall to the ground clutching his stomach where I stabbed him and trying to wipe off the paint from his head.

I smiled at Berlin as I grabbed his gun from his hand and he pulled me in front of him. I positioned the gun directly in front of me as Berlin put his hand over mine and pushed himself forward so our bodies meshed together. We both pulled the trigger at the same time and watched as The Professor looked on in shock as a paintball came flying towards him and shot him directly in the head.

Berlin dropped the gun as I looked around at the bodies lying on the ground and I let out a wicked cackle as Berlin smirked at me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"And that is how it's done!" The Professor yelled approvingly.

"I'm scared." Denver said as everyone stayed silent.

"Where did you learn how to do all of that?" Tokyo asked.

"Do what?" Berlin asked as he feigned innocence.

"You guys were amazing!" Nairobi squealed.

"You both literally just took out all eight of us in under 2 minutes." Rio said shocked.

"We could've been faster." I complained.

"It's been a couple months." Berlin argued as I nodded my head.

"What do you mean it's been a couple of months?" Denver asked.

I looked to The Professor for any indication that I could answer Denver's question but all he did was shake his head no as he began to speak.

_I think it had become quite clear to Sergio that Berlin and I were inseparable. We had tried to act as if we didn't know each other, but over the last few weeks we realized it wasn't working and everyone was beginning to get suspicious._

"Berlin and Cairo have known each other for almost their whole adult lives." The Professor reluctantly revealed as everyone gasped.

I sighed in relief as I heard Sergio's confession. _Finally_. I thought to myself.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tokyo asked as she turned to Berlin and I.

"It wasn't our call." I shrugged.

"So if you work with Berlin that means you're as wanted as he is." Moscow said.

"You could say that yes." I said.

"They're Egyptian royalty." Sergio said with a small smile.

"Egyptian royalty?" Rio questioned.

"Figuratively speaking of course." Berlin said as I smirked at him.

"What?" Tokyo asked, confused.

"Don't you get it?" The Professor asked.

"Clearly we don't." Denver said as he rolled his eyes.

I laughed softly at his irritation as I felt Berlin's arm tighten around my waist.

"Allow me to explain." Sergio said as everyone nodded their heads. "Have any of you ever heard of Cleopatra and Bakari?"

"Do you mean the queen cleopatra?" Rio asked as I scoffed at his ignorance.

"No." Sergio said as he chuckled. "I'm referring to the aliases of two robbers who broke into every high end jewelry and art store in Rome in one night and killed everybody they saw."

"Everyone has heard of Cleopatra and Bakari." Moscow said as he scoffed. "They're famous."

"Oh are they?" I asked while smirking.

"Yes. I've studied their work for almost my entire life." Nairobi said.

"I'm flattered." Berlin said as I nodded my head.

"I didn't know everybody loved us so much." I commented as everyone snapped their heads to look at us.

"What...wait...oh my god!" Nairobi screamed as realization sunk in.

"Are you..." Tokyo began to ask before I cut her off.

"Are we Cleopatra and Bakari?" I finished for her as I looked up at Berlin.

"Yes we are." He answered.

"I love you guys!" Nairobi squealed.

"Thanks." I said as I chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Helsinki asked. "You guys don't need to be here. You have money."

"What would the greatest heist in the world be without us? Without Berlin and Cairo? Without Cleopatra and Bakari?" I asked.

"It would be a huge disappointment to our friends and our fans if we were not involved in this heist." Berlin said. "We have a reputation to uphold."

"A reputation that all of you have apparently heard about." I said as they all nodded their heads.

"I...Uh...I don't want to follow that." Rio stuttered.

"I second that!" Nairobi called out.

"I agree." Moscow stated as he eyed us nervously.

"Very well." Sergio said as he looked at everyone. "I understand that this is a lot of new information for you all to digest in a short amount of time. I will cancel the rest of today's classes and you will all be free to do as you please. Tomorrow you'll have to be ready to finish this drill though. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Everyone said as they quickly dropped their weapons and walked towards the house.

"We scared them." I said with a chuckle as Berlin nodded his head in amusement.

"It seems we did."

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _11:24 P.M._

_If you had asked me why I had agreed to this earlier I would've told you it was out of pure selfishness._

_When Nairobi and Tokyo asked me to hangout I said yes. Purely because I had never had girlfriends as a kid._

_But now I understand why I never did._

_Here I was stuck in my room with the only other girls that lived in the house as they gossiped about stupid topics I would never care to even speak about._

_I desperately wished I had locked myself in Berlin's room and started wine tasting with him like he had asked me too._

_But Catalina Sánchez was rebellious and Andrés De Fonollosa was controlling._

_He had told me it was pointless to try and make friends with two women I'd never get along with. So when I said declined his invitation for the night I was trying to prove a point to him._

_A point that seemed worthless now._

"Okay it's your turn Cairo!" Nairobi exclaimed as Tokyo giggled.

"Nobody." I said casually as both girls looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't be serious." Tokyo said.

"I'm deadly serious." I said.

"What about Berlin?" Nairobi asked with a playful smirk.

"What about him?"

"You two looked incredible together at training today." She said.

"Like Bonnie and Clyde." Tokyo commented.

"Berlin and I have known each other for years. We know how each other operates so it makes sense we looked good out in the field today." I shrugged.

"No." Tokyo said as she dismissed my last statement.

"No?" I questioned.

"Honey. You two took out all of us, even the professor during training today. You both knew what each other was going to do like it was a sixth sense you both adapted." Nairobi said.

"Yeah I know how Berlin works. He's the most intelligent man I've ever met. He never misses when he shoots. I never miss when I throw a knife. We're both cold blooded killers. I don't give a damn about who it is. If the heist is in jeopardy I'll kill anyone who is the cause of that." I said with venom dripping from my voice. "I want you both to know that I have everyone's back when we go in there. But. If Berlin needs me I'd drop any of you in a second for him."

"I'd do the same for Rio." Tokyo said with a small smile.

"The difference between Berlin and I and Rio and yourself is that you're desire to protect him comes from lust and that my dear is dangerous." I said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Berlin and I have mutual respect for each other. We have an understanding. We know that nobody else works as good as we do. I protect him because he's my partner, but if it comes down to it I'd kill him the second he asked me too. We made a promise the day before we came here. If shit hits the fan inside there. We die together. No questions and no hesitating."

"You both do sound like Bonnie and Clyde." Nairobi said with a bright smile.

"You both would die for each other. You both would die with each other. You both are two of the most notorious jewel thieves in the world. You're reputations alone are impeccable. But together you're known as unstoppable and I finally understand why after seeing you both work together today." Tokyo said. "It was as if you were one person."

"Don't be ridiculous." I scoffed.

"Cairo." Nairobi said disapprovingly. "Don't act like we don't know what we're talking about."

"You both know nothing." I snapped.

" _What I know._ " Tokyo said harshly. "Is that you sent knives through both Denver and Moscow without even a second thought. _What I know_ is that Berlin took out Nairobi and Rio by shooting them in the heart without looking in their direction. _What I know_ is that you stuck a knife in Oslo's foot and as he bent down to tend to it you used his back as he hunched over to jump off of off, you stuck a knife in his neck, and performed a perfectly executed head scissors while slitting my throat in the process. _What I know_ is that while you stood up from that attack Helsinki tried to attack you from behind but before he could Berlin shot Helsinki in the head and you threw a knife that hit the middle of his stomach without turning around. _What I know_ is that as Berlin shot him you didn't even flinch because you trust him with your life. _What I know_ is when you could have been done because everyone had been finished off you both looked at each other and without speaking you grabbed Berlin's gun and he held his hand over your own as he stood right up against you and smirked as you both pulled the trigger and you shot the professor in the head. _What I know_ is that I've never seen two individuals kill nine people so fast and so effortlessly. _What I know_ is that I've never seen a woman let out such a wicked laugh or a man smirk so evilly that even I looked on slightly frightened. _What I know_ is the way Berlin wrapped his arm around your waist as you looked at him with the most chilling smile I've ever witnessed in my life is not something two people do if they didn't enjoy the chaos they've just caused. So don't try and tell me that I don't know anything." Tokyo said sternly.

"What are you implying Tokyo?" I asked as I grasped the knife I had hidden underneath the covers tightly in my hand.

"I'm just saying that Berlin and you are the best we've got here." She said softly.

I quickly picked up the knife and threw it just above her shoulder and just below the end of her bob cut.

She looked at me with shock evident in her eyes as I innocently shrugged.

"You're correct Tokyo. We are the best here." Berlin said arrogantly from the doorway as he smirked at the sight of the knife in the wall.

"Just a friendly reminder to the both of you. Cairo has a temper just like mine, but unlike me she doesn't hesitate to kill anybody who stands in her way. Regardless of your "value" to the plan." He said as he grabbed the knife from the wall and handed it back to me with a smile.

"Just remember Dear Cairo." He whispered. "Tokyo is expendable, but Nairobi is not."

"I know." I groaned as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, but he slowly pulled away as he heard giggling.

"Perhaps we should allow Cairo to get some sleep? So why don't you ladies return back to your rooms for the night." He said as they both nodded their heads in understanding.

"Don't have too much fun." Tokyo winked as my eyes turned to slits and I went to grab my knife again, but Berlin's hand stopped my own.

"Violence is not necessary my love. Watch this." He whispered as I looked at him curiously.

"Oh Tokyo." He called out as she stopped at the threshold of the doorway.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Please try and keep the noise down tonight? Although I understand how hard it is to babysit a child I do think it shouldn't be that hard to stop the head board from attacking the wall." He said with a smirk.

"You're an asshole." She snapped as she stormed out.

"She makes it so easy." He said as he chuckled.

"She does doesn't she?" I asked with a small smile as I stuck my knife back in my pocket.

"What wine do you have for tonight?"

"It's a Masseto." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the bed.

"I don't want to walk." I whined.

"Catalina it's four feet from the door way of your bedroom to mine. I think you can manage." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I can." I said as I closed my eyes and pretended to pass out on the bed.

"These are the times that I question why I keep you around." Berlin grumbled as he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the hallway.

"What do we have over here?" Rio called out as Berlin froze in his spot and I snapped my eyes open.

"Berlin." Tokyo called out as she began to walk over to us. "You told me to keep the noise down, but from this scene I believe you should take your own advice."

"Are you both dating?" Rio asked hesitantly.

"No." I deadpanned.

"She's not my type." Berlin said as I looked at him perplexed.

"Like hell I'm not." I said as I slapped his chest.

"I'm into brunettes. Blondes aren't really my thing." He said as he shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"You're type is anything that moves." I snapped.

"That's not true." Berlin argued.

"Oh it's not?" I countered.

"No."

"Shall I name all the ex wives? Whom all have different hair colors." I said with a raised eyebrow as I climbed out of his arms.

"Should I bring up Martín?" He asked as his lips twitched up into a smirk at my stunned expression.

The silence in the hallway was deafening as Tokyo and Rio looked on in amusement at the scene unfolding before them.

"Speechless huh?" He asked cockily. "Don't bring up my past if you don't want to hear about your-"

Before he could finish I cut him off with a deafening slap across the face.

" _Martín was a mistake Bakari and you know that._ " I hissed.

"Cairo." Rio said shocked. "Maybe you should just go to bed."

"No Rio it's quite alright." Berlin said as he quickly slammed my body against the wall.

"Don't touch me again _Cleo._ " He seethed as his hand found it's way around my neck and he tightened his grip.

"Did I strike a nerve when I hit you?" I choked out with a smirk.

"I'll kill you." He threatened.

"Not before I do it first." I said as I swiftly punched him in the throat. Effectively breaking the hold he had on my neck.

"Really? That's how you want to play?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh yes." I said but I immediately shut up when he slapped me across the face in retaliation.

I felt a warm liquid drip from the nose and I grinned brightly as I realized what he had done.

"You drew blood." I said. "Do you know what that means?"

"I'll snap your neck." He said aggressively.

"Not before I break your arm." I snapped.

"You couldn't do it before and you expect to be able to now?" He said patronizingly.

I smirked in response as we circled each other in the small corridor.

By now we had an audience.

Denver and Moscow had come out to due to the noise and decided to join Tokyo and Rio as spectators.

"One." I said.

"Two." He responded back.

"Three." I shouted.

As soon as the word left my mouth we immediately ran towards each other, but I had the upper hand due to my size.

He went to throw a punch but I ducked and I grabbed onto his shoulder and I used the wall like a step stool as I kicked him in the face.

"How's that feel you piece of shit." I spat as he lifted his head up and smiled at me.

"Thanks for that kick in the ass I needed." He said as he punched me in my stomach and then in my face.

"Fuck." I groaned as he shot his hand out and grabbed a hold of my neck. I struggled to breathe as he lifted my body up and slammed it onto the hardwood floor.

I closed my eyes tightly as I clutched at my side in pain.

"I win." He said defiantly as he sat on top of me and he ripped my knife from my pocket and held it up against my neck.

"Not quite yet." I said as I bite his arm hard enough to draw blood.

I kicked in him the face and he instantly let go of the knife as he rolled off of my body and groaned.

"Blood for blood." I breathed out.

"What's done is done." He finished.

"Oh my god." Nairobi said as she walked out of her room. "Were you guys fighting?"

"Yeah." I heaved out as I struggled to regulate my breathing.

"And you didn't tell me?!" She shouted.

"They were impressive." Tokyo commented. "A perfect match."

"Who won?" Nairobi asked curiously.

"Nobody." Rio said. "They both drew blood and once that happened they stopped."

"Why?" She asked disappointed.

"Blood for blood." Berlin said as he began to sit up.

"If you draw blood at the hands of another you both fight." I clarified.

"Why would you do that?!" Denver exclaimed. "You guys are supposed to be partners."

"You think _we_ get along all the time?" I asked incredulously.

"Well...yeah." He sheepishly replied.

"We fight all the time." Berlin said. "And she loses most of the time as well."

"That's not fucking true." I snapped. "Nobody ever wins."

"Then why fight?" Tokyo asked.

"It's how we settle our differences." I said with a small smirk.

"Now I'm not mad." I shrugged.

"You just beat the shit out of each other and you both aren't mad?!" Moscow exclaimed.

"Nope." I said as Berlin helped me up.

"Thanks." I said with a wink as everyone looked on in astonishment.

"You guys are weird." Nairobi commented as we both chuckled.

"We know." Berlin replied as I smiled softly.

"Now all of you go back to bed before The Professor comes out here and kills us all." I said playfully as everyone laughed.

"You have a point." Tokyo said with a smile. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." I called out as everyone went back into their rooms, leaving Andrés and I as the only ones left in the hallway.

"Do you even want the wine anymore?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. I just want to go to bed." Berlin said with a smirk as he opened his bedroom door and pulled me in with him.


	3. Suicide Mission.

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _12:48 P.M._

"Andrés." I laughed as he shut the door behind us.

"What?" He asked innocently as he flipped on the light.

"Oh my god." I whispered as I examined his face.

Half of his cheek was already beginning to bruise slightly and his arm was dripping blood.

"Andrés...I...I didn't mean to kick you that hard." I said as he lifted his hand to run his fingers across my jaw.

"It's okay." He said softly. "I hit you pretty hard too."

"Yeah." I said as I snorted. "I noticed."

"Here." He said as he grabbed a tissue and handed it to me. "How's your stomach?"

"It's fine. Nothing I can't handle." I assured him as I wiped the blood away from my nose.

"How's your arm?" I asked with a smirk.

"It's fine. Nothing I can't handle." He mocked.

"Wipe that blood off of your arm and settle the fuck down." I said sarcastically as he started to laugh.

"Dear Cairo." He said as grabbed a tissue and rubbed away the blood from his arm. "It's not nice to be so rude."

"It's also not nice to hit your partner." I commented.

"You asked for it."

"Oh did I?" I asked while feigning ignorance.

"You brought up my _treacherous_ ex wives."

"Treacherous is a harsh word. Don't you think?"

"Catalina you hated each and every one of them. Especially Tatiana." Andrés said as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well Tatiana sucked." I grumbled.

"You think that because you never gave her a chance."

"Yes I did!" I exclaimed. "She's the one who told me to leave you alone and move on with my life because she couldn't handle the fact that I've been your partner for over a decade! So forgive me if I wasn't jumping for joy when you asked her to marry you."

"You didn't even pretend to be happy for me." He said.

"That's not true."

"Catalina when I told you that I proposed to her all you said was " _may god be with you during that hell"_ and then you walked away without even sparing me a glance."

"And your point is?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't even get a congratulations."

"So you're upset because I didn't congratulate you on a marriage that ended up going to shit in the first three months?" I snorted.

"That's not my point Catalina."

"Then what is your point Andrés?"

"You weren't supportive."

"You just called them treacherous five minutes ago!" I shouted. "And now you're upset because I didn't support you when you married them all?"

"I just don't understand why." He said honestly. "Why did you give me so much shit about them?!"

"Because I knew they wouldn't work for you!" I yelled.

"How could you possibly know that?!"

"You think you want a girl who's innocent and doesn't know any better, but every time you get one you complain to me that they never understand what you do and they don't accept it."

"So?" He questioned.

"So shouldn't that be a sign that you're going after the wrong ones?! You need a _woman_ Andrés. A woman that understands your line of work and accepts it because it's a part of what makes you who you are. You need someone who's willing to stand by your side through everything that your disease throws at you. You need someone who genuinely gives a damn about _you_ and not just your money."

"Well there's none of those around." He snapped.

"You're right." I said honestly. "But if you wait and you don't rush into shit then their might be one when you least expect it."

"I don't have time to wait." He said as he pulled out his medical kit. "I don't have time at all."

"Neither do I." I said simply.

"Cancer is much different than what I have."

"It doesn't really matter does it? I'm still going to die." I said harshly. "As are you."

"Yeah." He said. "You're right."

"Andrés." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

I watched with a sad expression on my face as he pulled out the syringe and attempted to fill it up with the liquid in a small vial.

"Here." I said as I grabbed the syringe from his trembling hand. "Let me."

"Catalina." He tried to say before I cut him off.

"Don't. Let me help you for once in your fucking life." I said as I emptied the vial and grabbed his hand to steady it.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch isn't it?" I asked him softly.

"I do this everyday Cleo." He said. "I'm used to it by now."

"Do you need me to count to three?" I asked patronizingly.

"Just do it." He snapped as I rolled my eyes in response.

"Fine." I said as I stabbed the needle in his hand.

"Fuck." He hissed as he glared at me.

"You said to just do it." I said innocently.

"Not like that!" He snapped.

"I'm so sorry." I said sarcastically.

"I'm going to bed." He said in an irritated tone of voice as he zipped the medical kit shut and placed it in a drawer.

"Fine." I said as I turned around to walk out.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Back to my room."

"Why would you do that?" He asked harshly.

"Why wouldn't I?" I countered.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Oh I'm not?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We always sleep together."

"Yeah we _did_ but then you decided to be an asshole."

"I'm sorry okay?" He tried.

"You're sorry?" I asked. "I'd like to believe that you mean that but I know you don't."

"Catalina please." He said as he sighed and loosened his grip on my arm. "Just stay."

"Please." He whispered again.

"Okay." I said as my face broke out into a small smile. "I just wanted to here you say please."

"You're unbelievable." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yet you still work with me."

"Unfortunately." He said as we both chuckled and laid down on the bed.

"Once we go into the mint." He began to say as he turned his head to look at me. "There's a chance we won't come out alive."

"I know." I said.

"I don't want you to sacrifice your life just to stay with me." He said.

"Andrés." I said as I reached my hand over to latch onto his. "I wouldn't have anything to live for if you died. I can't do what we do without you."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." He softly scoffed. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met Catalina. There's no other person in the world that I'd trust with my life."

"What about Sergio?" I asked.

"Sergio can't do the things you do." He replied. "You are the most lethal weapon this team could ever have. You're intelligent, beautiful, calculating, trained to kill, and slightly impulsive."

"Slightly?" I asked as I chuckled.

"Perhaps a little more then slightly." He corrected. "My point is that you are fully capable of living your life without me in it."

"I wouldn't want too though." I said barely above a whisper.

"I wouldn't either, but sometimes even the most perfectly planned heists don't go as expected. Everyone here is delusional if they think we'll all be walking out of there alive. There will be casualties. You know that." He said as I nodded my head silently.

"Regardless of what happens we either walk out together or we die together." I said. "Those are the only options."

"Catalina." Berlin tried to say before I cut him off.

"We agreed to that before we came here so don't you dare try and change the plan." I snapped.

"Okay." He said in a defeated tone.

"Go to sleep Andrés." I said softly.

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _6:17 A.M._

"Berlin!" Nairobi screamed as she banged on the door.

"Get the door." Berlin mumbled as he pushed me towards the edge of the bed.

"It's your room!" I protested.

"I'm sleeping." He whispered back.

"She's calling for you." I said.

"Get up."

"I don't want too." I whined as I shoved my face into my pillow to try and block out the noise.

"Berlin! I know you're in there!" Nairobi continued to scream.

"Get up." He mumbled as he pushed me once again and I fell off the bed in a heaping mess.

"Andrés!" I whisper shouted.

"Sorry." He mumbled still half asleep.

"Unbelievable." I said loudly as I forced myself to stand up.

I sighed as I walked towards the door and opened it.

"What?!" I shouted in her face.

"Cairo?" She asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you want?" I asked harshly as I ignored her question.

"Listen I didn't mean to wake you up, but The Professor is looking for Berlin and he can't find him anywhere so he sent me here to find out if he was still sleeping or not." She rambled.

"He's sleeping." I said answered nonchalantly.

"That's great!" She exclaimed. "Can you wake him up?"

"Yeah." I said as I stepped aside to reveal a sleeping Berlin. "Come in."

"Berlin!" I shouted as I walked towards his side of the bed and stood above him.

"Bakari!" I tried but I still got no answer.

"He's totally ignoring you." Nairobi commented as I smirked.

"This'll work." I promised her.

"Berlin I've been thinking a lot about this and I've decided I think we should have sex." I said loudly and before I could stop him his arm shot out and pulled me onto his body and I silently laughed when I realized I was straddling him.

"If only you could've told me that last night." He groaned as Nairobi giggled in the corner.

"The Professor is looking for you." I told him as he rolled his eyes in response.

"He can wait." He said as Nairobi looked at us nervously.

"Can you just go?" She asked. "I don't want him to think I didn't do what he asked."

"Like I said." Berlin said. "He can wait."

"Fine." Nairobi said as she walked out. "But I'm telling him that you're the one being difficult."

"You go do that!" He called out.

"You're such an ass." I said as he smirked. "Why can't you just be nice?"

"I am nice." He said as he rested his hands on my waist. "To you."

"You need to get up."

"Why? The sun isn't even up yet." He protested.

"You shoved me off the bed so now I'm forcing you to get up." I said as I pushed his hands off of my waist and climbed off of him.

"I apologized for that!" He exclaimed.

"Mumbling it while you're half asleep doesn't count." I grumbled as I stripped off my pajama pants and crumpled them in my fist.

Leaving me standing there in an over sized shirt and my lace underwear.

"Stripping for me already?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha you're so funny." I said sarcastically as I walked towards the door. "I'm going to _my_ room to change. I'll meet you down there."

"Fine." He groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. "Sergio better have a good reason for wanting to see me this early."

* * *

  
CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _7:01 A.M._

I walked down the creaky steps as I examined my outfit one last time. I had chosen to wear one of my expensive suits and I put on some mascara and lip gloss to match.

"Cairo!" Moscow shouted joyously as I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you as well." I said with a grin.

"You look gorgeous." Nairobi squealed. "I love your fashion choice. It's elegant yet sexy at the same time!"

"Thanks." I said as I laughed softly.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked Helsinki as he whipped his head around to face me.

"Pancakes." He said as I grinned widely.

"Marvelous choice."

"Hello everyone." Berlin said as he walked into the room with a fresh black suit on.

"Hello!" Nairobi exclaimed, clearly satisfied that he had finally shown face to The Professor. "Berlin you look dashing today."

"Thank you." He said with a smirk.

"Did you and Cairo plan on matching outfits?" Helsinki asked curiously as he looked at my tan and black platted suit and his fully black ensemble.

"No." Berlin said as he walked up next to me. "But I will say she does look stunning today."

"Thanks." I said as I smirked.

"Finally!" Rio exclaimed as he just then realized Berlin had walked into the room. "Now everyone's here."

"What's the big deal about everyone being here for?" Oslo asked.

"The Professor wants to speak with all of us." Tokyo said.

"Well go on then." I said as I looked at Sergio.

"Yes please explain to us why you decided to wake us up at the fucking crack of dawn." Denver said.

"We are going to conclude the training we never finished yesterday." Sergio said as everyone groaned.

"Nobody is dressed for training." Tokyo complained.

"I am." I said with a smirk.

"Me too." Berlin said.

"You're both in suits." She said.

"We'll be fine." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"How can you possibly fight in that?" Tokyo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Judging from how we took _all_ of you out yesterday. I'd bet money that we probably won't have to move much." I shrugged as I grabbed two empty wine glasses from the cabinet.

"Are you saying we're an easy beat?" Rio asked.

"My darling." I said as I uncorked a full bottle of wine and began to fill the empty glasses. "I'm saying that _I know_ you're an easy beat."

"Oh." Rio responded as he struggled to come up with a real response.

"Here." I said as I handed Berlin the second wine glass I had poured.

"Really? Wine at seven o'clock in the morning?" Denver asked.

"It's never too early to get drunk Denver." I said with a smirk.

"I guess...I guess that's true." He stuttered.

"Here." Helsinki said as he handed everyone a plate of pancakes.

One by one people started to find a seat at the table.

"Let's sit." I said to Andrés as we each carried our wine glasses and plates over to the table.

"As I was saying training will be today immediately after we finish eating." Sergio said. "Everyone should be coming up with strategies until then."

"Duly noted." I said as I took a sip of my wine.

"Rio and I are already prepared." Tokyo said proudly.

"We'll see about that." I said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that I'd love to test that theory when we're out there." I said. "I can guarantee you that whatever you think will work probably won't."

"Are you always this much of a bitch?" Rio asked as I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

"Do you always kiss a girls ass this much just to have a chance with her?" I countered. "Because if so I do have to say it's not very appealing."

"Well it's a good thing then that I don't care about what you think." He spat as he took a bite out of his food.

"I'm never wrong." I stated nonchalantly.

"Ah so you're narcissistic too?" Tokyo said as my eyes snapped to hers.

"You sound like our psychiatrist." I said as Berlin started to chuckle beside me.

"Indeed she does." He commented.

"In fact she kinda looks like her too." I said with a smirk as I began to eat.

"Do you want to know something Tokyo?" Berlin asked.

"What?" She asked in a bored tone of voice.

"I always wanted to kill my therapist." He said as her eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. She always assumed she knew everything about me." Andrés explained. "I always dreamt of watching her beg at my feet while I pointed a gun at her head."

"Fucking bitch wouldn't have known what hit her." I snorted.

"Was she hot?" Denver asked with a smirk.

"No." Berlin said. "She was nauseating."

"That's harsh." Rio said.

"It's the truth." I laughed as I pushed my plate away. "I'm finished."

"I am too." Andrés said and soon enough everyone had pushed their plates away and focused their attention back on The Professor.

"Alright then." He said. "Everyone please follow me outside."

"Be ready." Tokyo said with a smirk.

"I'm always ready. You're a rookie my darling. _We_ are the big leagues. So please try and keep up." I said with a wink.

"Are you ready?" Andrés asked as he stood up.

"Yes." I said as I picked up my wine glass in one hand and I felt him grab a hold of the other as he began to lead me outside.

"You will be in the same teams as yesterday." The Professor called out. "Please get ready."

"I'm already ready." I said with a smirk as I sipped the wine in my hand.

"Cairo put the wine glass down." Sergio said sternly.

"Fine." I sighed as I rolled my eyes and placed the glass down next to Berlin's.

"Put on the bullet proof vest and grab your weapon." Rio said.

"Yeah I got it." I snapped.

"I was just telling you what to do." Rio scoffed.

"I'm going to kill you first if you don't shut the fuck up." I threatened as his mouth closed immediately.

"Don't let him bother you and focus on the task at hand." Berlin whispered as I nodded my head reluctantly.

"Fine."

"Moscow and Denver will be going first." Sergio announced.

"They'll be going for us first." Berlin whispered.

"I know." I said. "Which one do you want?"

"I'll take Denver." He said.

"I'll take Moscow then. You walk away from me and make sure their attention is on you. I'll throw a knife into each of their backs and that's when you shoot." I said as he nodded his head.

"Is everyone ready?" The Professor asked as we all nodded.

"One...Two...Three!" He shouted as everyone took off running besides Berlin and myself.

"Why are you walking Berlin?" Moscow questioned as Denver turned his attention to Berlin.

"This is why." I said cockily as I threw two knives directly in their backs and they both hunched over in pain.

"Bye bye." Berlin said arrogantly as he shot them both directly in the forehead.

"Berlin and Cairo shouldn't be allowed to play!" Rio whined. "We didn't even get a chance!"

"Seize an opportunity." Andrés said.

"There was none because you both killed them too fast!"

"Are you seriously complaining that we won the challenge for you?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm complaining because you didn't give us a chance to practice. You were trained by Mossad and he's just fucking crazy. Unfortunately the rest of us don't have that same resume so we _need_ the practice." He stated.

"I don't think that's your issue." I said.

"Really?"

"You don't have an issue with the fact I won the challenge." I said. "You have an issue with _me_."

"Interesting. If you think that's the case please elaborate for everyone on what you think my issue is with you Cairo _._ " He said.

"I don't know." I said as I began to walk towards him. "Maybe you're threatened by the fact a _woman_ can outsmart you. Or perhaps you're concerned that Berlin and I could kill both you and Tokyo before you could even scream her name for help."

"Step away from him." Tokyo warned.

"Or what?" I asked mockingly. "You're gonna kill me?"

"I just might." She said with a glare.

"I'd like to see you try." I snorted.

"Step away from him." She repeated as she walked to Rio's side.

"I suggest _you_ step away from her." Berlin said as he stood next to me. "I wouldn't want to harm a fellow colleague. But when it comes to Cairo and her safety. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Of course you would." Rio exclaimed. "It's clear as day that the both of you are fucking."

"You're really one to talk." I said sarcastically. "Considering you both love to play nursery rhymes every night with your headboard."

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH." Denver screamed in laughter. "That's so true."

"Enough." Moscow said as he slapped the back of his sons head.

"Go back to your places." Sergio said as he pulled at Tokyo's arm. "Now is not the time for this."

"Fine." She groaned as she glared at me one last time before turning around and walking towards the other side of the lawn.

"Next up are Helsinki and Nairobi." The Professor called out as Berlin and I walked back to our starting places.

"How do you want to go about this one?" I asked.

"We'll use Oslo." He said as my face lit up with a smirk.

"Oslo!" I screamed as he turned to us in confusion but walked over anyway.

"You interested in beating your cousin?" Berlin asked with a smirk.

"Yes." He said brightly.

"Follow my instructions then." Andrés said as Oslo nodded. "Cairo is going to start a fight with Tokyo again. Helsinki and Nairobi will look over to watch the fight. That's when I'll walk over and act like I'm going to break it up. When Helsinki is distracted you shoot him. Cairo and I will take care of Nairobi ourselves."

"Okay." He said as he walked away.

"This better work." I said.

"Don't doubt me." Berlin snapped.

"Whatever." I scoffed as Sergio began to speak.

"One...Two...Three...Go!" He screamed.

"Rio try and not fuck Tokyo right here." I screamed. "I know it's really hard for you to control yourself considering your basically twelve but remember to focus."

"Why can't you just shut the fuck up for once?" Tokyo said as she and Rio looked at me.

"Those are brave words for such a little bitch." I said with a smirk. "Tell me something Tokyo. Are you going to get this boyfriend killed as well?"

"What did you just say to me?" She seethed as everyone turned their attention towards us.

"Ladies." Berlin said as he walked over. "Let's all try and calm down."

"Back up Berlin." Rio warned.

"Or what?" Berlin mocked.

"I'll shoot you." He said emphatically as I laughed loudly.

"There's no need." I said as the sound of Oslo's gun going off echoed around us.

"Yes there's definitely no need." Berlin said as he turned around and shot Nairobi while I threw a knife into her stomach.

"Game. Over." I said with a smirk.

"You used us?!" Rio exclaimed.

"Of course we did." I said.

"You could've told us." He retorted.

"No we couldn't have. You both wouldn't have given such raw reactions that were believable enough."

"Cairo and Rio deal with your differences later." Sergio snapped lightly. "It's Helsinki and Oslo's turn next so get back in position."

"I want Rio next round." I muttered as Andrés shook his head in understanding.

"One...Two...Three!" Sergio screamed as everyone ran at the Serbian twins.

"Help me up onto that tree branch." I said as Berlin looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

"Just do it." I sighed as he nodded his head and boosted me up.

"They're going to take care the rest of the group." I whispered. "You hide behind the base of the tree. I'll hit them with two of my knives from up here. Then you come out shooting."

"Fine." He said as he watched me swing my leg over the branch.

"This is a new suit." I whined.

"It was your idea." He pointed out.

"Yeah I know that." I snapped.

"Fucking be quiet."

"Don't be an ass."

"I'm not." He said innocently as we watched Helsinki and Oslo kill everyone in the group.

"Where'd Berlin and Cairo go?" Helsinki asked.

"I don't know." Oslo replied.

"Now!" I whisper yelled as I threw two of my knives and I watched in satisfaction as they hit their legs simultaneously.

"Boys it was a pleasure." Berlin said with a smile as he shot both of them in the stomach.

"Damnit!" Oslo roared in anger.

"We almost had it." Helsinki commented.

"Well done." The Professor said as he walked over to Helsinki and Oslo. "You both have taken out _almost_ everyone. Besides Berlin and Cairo you both have killed the most people. Meaning you have earned second place in combat training."

"Second place isn't bad." Oslo stated with a smirk.

"No it's not." I said. "But it's not first."

"I know." He sighed. "Next time."

"I'll be looking forward to it." I said with a smile.

"Tokyo and Rio are the last ones up today." The Professor announced. "Places everyone."

"Everyone." Berlin said. "Come over here for a moment."

Tokyo and Rio observed the scene unfolding in front of them as Nairobi, Denver, Moscow, Oslo, and Helsinki crowded around the both of us.

"Rio is not the problem. Tokyo is." Andrés explained. "Focus on her. Shoot at her all at once. Cairo and I will take care of Rio."

"Genius." Nairobi exclaimed.

"Now go back to your places." I said as they all nodded and retreated back to their original starting points.

"Go!" Sergio screamed as everyone circled Tokyo and started shooting at her.

"No!" She shouted as she was shot by Denver and Nairobi.

"Tokyo!" Rio yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked patronizingly. "Did your girlfriend just get eliminated? What a shame."

"Make it hurt." Berlin commented from behind me.

"You aren't going to help?" I asked while looking back at him. "That's a mistake. I know you want to beat the shit out of him as much as I do."

"You're an idiot for looking away." Rio said as he attempted to hit me with a punch, but I caught his fist in mid air.

"What was that?" I asked as I turned my head back around to face him and twisted his arm as I wrapped my legs around his neck causing his face to smash into the grass in front of him.

"Fuck." He hissed out as I stood up and glared down at him.

"Don't question my abilities or the way I work again." I spat as I kicked him straight in the face. "Got it?"

"Got it." He groaned out in pain.

"Good." I said as I smiled and stabbed a knife into his stomach.

"And that's the end of combat training!" The Professor yelled. "Everyone did well!"

"No we didn't." Tokyo grumbled.

"I didn't kill anyone." Moscow said with a laugh.

"Berlin and Cairo were the brains behind every takedown plan." Oslo said honestly. "If we didn't have them I'm not sure we would've done as well."

I smiled over at Oslo. I liked him and Helsinki. They came across as monsters but once you got to know them you realized they were like two big teddy bears. They were sweet but they also knew when it was time to be serious and I knew that when we went into the mint they wouldn't hesitate to take orders that were directed to them nor would they question Berlin's authority.

"Thank you Oslo." I said genuinely.

"I was only being honest." He said. "There's no need to thank me."

"Oslo is right though." Moscow said. "I would like to train some more and perhaps Berlin and Cairo can act as coaches on the sidelines to help teach us."

"I'd be willing to help." I said as I shrugged my shoulders indifferently.

"That's fine." Berlin said.

"Very well. Everyone get back in your places. Berlin and Cairo will stay back and observe you." Sergio said as everyone nodded their heads.

_And that's how my morning ended up turning into a shit show of me shouting orders at the rest of the group as Berlin looked on and groaned in disappointment. Although Helsinki and Oslo showed true promise nobody else seemed to understand the importance of the training. Rio and Denver often bursted out laughing for no reason, Moscow needed to sit out most of the time due to his age, Nairobi's emotions began to get the best of her which in turn led to her laying down her gun down on the grass halfway through, and Tokyo seemed incapable of taking any of my suggestions. At one point I had to calm Berlin down before he went over and smashed his wine glass over Denver's head causing Sergio to immediately end training._

"Andrés." I whispered as I walked back into the house with him. "Calm down."

"I can't!" He exclaimed. "Those fucking idiots are going to get us killed."

"They'll learn." I assured him.

"Really?" He spat. "It doesn't look like they're capable of learning. Helsinki and Oslo are the only two that seem like they can handle themselves."

"I know." I sighed.

"If they can't put aside their issues and actually attempt to learn something soon then they might as well leave."

"I agree." I said honestly. "But we can't expect them to be just like us. Andrés you and I have been doing this for years. I was trained by Mossad. You've been shooting guns since you were fifteen. Our lives molded us to be who we are."

"So?" He asked impatiently. "They shouldn't have been brought in if they can't handle themselves."

"Nairobi is the best counter fitter in the world. Moscow is the best at handling industrial tools. And as much as I hate to admit it Rio is the best hacker I've ever come across. Everyone has something to offer. Just because it's not what our specialty is doesn't mean they're useless."

"Denver and Tokyo are useless." He said. "They offer nothing to the group."

"They're the extra people that we need in order to watch _all_ of the hostages."

"Whatever. If they fuck up like that again I'm out. I can't work with amateurs like them. I don't have much time left and I'll be damned if I'm gonna spend it working on a suicide mission with those idiots."

_Was he fucking serious right now?_

"You do realize that you're not the only one with limited time left in this world right?!"

"You have much longer than I do."

"I have three years you piece of shit." I spat.

"Yeah and I have nine months." He said simply as he walked up the stairs.

"Andrés!" I called out but he ignored me and continued his journey to his room.

_Fuck._ I thought to myself as I turned my attention to the rest of the group as they walked into the kitchen.

"Cairo I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me. I've already told the others." Sergio explained as I nodded my head.

"Okay." I responded back as I watched him make his way up the stairs.

_I'm gonna fucking fix this._ I said to myself as I walked into the kitchen.

"Guys." I said as their heads snapped over to look at me. "We need to talk."

"I couldn't agree more." Moscow said.

"I'm going to be honest with you all." I said. "You sucked at training today."

"We know." Rio said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I understand that you all may not like me or Berlin. I'm a bitch. And I think we can all agree he's an asshole." I said as they all chuckled softly and agreed.

"But we know what we're talking about when it comes to training. I've been in this line of work for 15 long years."

"I know I'm probably the last person here that you'd want to take orders from but can we all agree to try and train one more time? Without The Professor. Without Berlin. Just you guys and me. We won't survive this heist if you all don't know how to defend yourselves." I said as they all looked at me.

"You'll put aside your personal differences with us?" Tokyo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will if you will." I said.

"Deal." She responded as the others agreed with her.

"Let's go back outside." I said as they all nodded and began to follow me. "I'm pairing you up with new partners. I want Helsinki with Moscow. Denver with Tokyo. Oslo with Nairobi. Rio you'll be with me. This way everyone has someone with experience on their team and you all balance each other out nicely. And just to be clear although I'll be training with Rio I will not be participating in everyone's turn. Everyone got it?"

"Yes." Helsinki said as everyone moved towards their partners.

"The first lesson you need to learn is stability." I explained.

"Stability?" Denver questioned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's a good question." I said. "Stability in a partnership is the key to true success. You have to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. You have to assign a permanent role to each other and you need complete trust. The signs of a good partnership is understanding your roles within it. The problem everyone was having before was that both partners were trying to be the "main person." It needs to be decided which one of you is going to be the back up and which one of you is going to be the main fighter in your duo. The back up will take care of the easy targets that the main fighter might miss or over look and the main fighter is the person in the field that takes the heavy brunt of the action going on. You will all have a few minutes to discuss who in your partnership is capable of handling the responsibility of being that main person and who is better off as the back up. Understand?" I asked as everyone nodded their heads.

"How would you determine who is worthy of being the main person in a duo?" Rio asked curiously.

"It depends on a persons size and their expertise. Take for instance Tokyo and Denver." I said as he looked over at them. "If I were them I'd pick Tokyo to be the main person in that duo. She's smaller and she's faster which means she can take more of them down. Denver should be the backup because he knows how to shoot from afar. That could come in handy if Tokyo didn't notice someone coming up from behind her." I said as Rio looked at me in astonishment.

"That's smart." Rio said as he looked at Nairobi and Oslo. "So you'd put Nairobi as the main person and Oslo as the back up then?"

"Exactly." I said brightly. "Good work."

"Thanks." He said with a small smile. "Who should be the backup with us?"

"You." I said simply as his eyes widened.

"No...I shouldn't be...you're have much more experience then me." He stuttered.

"That's exactly the reason why you should be the main person. You need the practice." I said. "Don't sell yourself so short. I've seen you shoot and you're not half bad."

"Thanks." He said softly as I nodded my head.

"Alright everyone!" I shouted. "I trust that you all have decided on your roles."

"I want Helsinki and Moscow to go first." I said as everyone got into their positions. "A tip for all of you that have been assigned the role as the "back up" is when you go to shoot make sure you pick out the weakest links first. The "main person" should be going after the strongest ones. Formulate a plan of attack. Don't dive right into it without speaking to each other. Remember to take on only what you can handle. And absolutely no fooling around."

"Got it." Nairobi said confidently as I nodded my head and took a step back.

"I will be shouting instructions if I see that you might be going about this the wrong way." I said as everyone nodded.

"Get ready. Get focused. And go!" I screamed.

I watched as Moscow aimed and shot Nairobi and Rio quickly.

"Nice going Moscow!" I said as I clapped. "Helsinki make sure to keep your focus on Tokyo and Oslo! Let Moscow handle the rest!"

"Good!" I screamed as Helsinki took out Oslo and Tokyo in one swift movement.

"Moscow always check behind you! Just because your the back up doesn't mean that you can sleep on the job!"

"Ugh." He grunted as he turned around and shot Denver.

"Nice!" I said as they all stood up.

"We did it." Moscow said as he grinned. "Thank you Cairo."

"It was my pleasure." I said.

"What's going on over here?" Berlin asked curiously as he walked out of the house with a fresh glass of wine in his hands.

"Training." I said simply.

"I can see that." He said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "You stayed out here to help them?"

"Of course." I said. "I can't trust my life in the hands of amateurs."

"That's very true." He commented. "Let's see what you've taught them."

"Guys. Berlin wants to see what you've learned. Should we run through it again?" I asked them as they all smirked and nodded their heads.

"This time I want Tokyo and Denver. Remember your roles." I said sternly as they nodded. "Go!"

"You've taught them well." He said as he sipped at his wine and watched Tokyo and Denver take down everybody in their path. "I'm impressed at how far they've come in such little time."

"I'm a great teacher." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah right." He snorted.

"I taught them all of this didn't I?" I questioned. "Meanwhile you ran off."

"I didn't run off." He snapped. "I needed to take a break otherwise there wouldn't have been a group to train because I might've killed them all with my bare hands."

"Well now you don't have too."

"It seems I don't." He said as he smirked down at me. "You just saved their lives and most likely ours as well."

"Perhaps." I said as I leaned my head against his chest and watched the others train. "I still can't help but have this lingering feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"You worry too much Catalina." He said.

"I know." I answered simply.


	4. You Have Dreams.

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _8:29 A.M._

_[The Day Before The Heist]_

"Wake the fuck up!" I shouted as I slammed Berlin's door shut behind me.

"Huh?" He mumbled half asleep as he shot his head up and pointed his gun at me.

"Put that thing away." I said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Why the hell do you even sleep with a gun? Who do you think is going to try and kill you _here_ of all places?"

"Everyone hates me here. I wouldn't put it past them." He said as he rolled his eyes and laid his head back down on the pillow.

"They wouldn't kill you a day before the heist."

"Yeah." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Right."

"Has anyone ever told you you're unbearable." I said with an innocent smile.

"Each one of my ex wives."

"I'd bet money that Tatiana did." I grumbled.

"Didn't you sleep here last night?" Berlin asked as he swiftly changed the subject. "How the hell are you already up and dressed?"

"I got up two hours ago." I explained. "You didn't get much rest over the past few days because of Sergio always keeping you up to speak about new plans for tomorrow so I figured I'd let you sleep."

"Then why'd you wake me up?" He complained.

"Sergio wants everybody up."

"Why?"

"If I knew I would've told you." I snapped.

"No need to be so rude."

"When it's regarding you there's every need."

"Ouch." He said dramatically as he put a hand over his heart. "That hurt."

"I'm sure the pain was excruciating." I said sarcastically as I opened his closet door and looked through his suits.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Finding you a suit that matches my outfit." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did I say that you could touch my clothes?" He questioned.

"Nope but I am anyway." I said with a large grin as I pulled out a black suit with a red tie and I threw it at him. "Here."

"I don't like that tie."

"That's too bad." I said as I shook my head in irritation. "Change now."

"Here?"

"You've never had a problem with it before." I pointed out.

"I suppose you're right." He said as he stood up and peeled off his shirt to reveal his chest.

"Don't drool too much Catalina." He said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try my best."

"Sergio finished his last lesson yesterday. I thought we had today off." He said as I nodded my head.

"I did too, but I guess he changed his mind."

"My little brother needs to get laid. Maybe then he'll stop being such an indecisive prick." Berlin said as my eyes widened.

"Why are you talking about your brothers sex life? I really don't want to discuss that." I said as I turned around once he grabbed a new pair of boxers from his dresser.

"Catalina you know it's true." I heard his voice say.

"I'm not talking about this." I said emphatically.

"Fine." He said as he sighed. "You can turn around now."

"Great." I said sarcastically as I turned back around to see him buttoning up his jacket. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready." He said as he held out his hand for me to take.

"Right." I said as I rolled my eyes but I still took his hand and allowed myself to be led out of the room by him.

"Why do you always feel the constant need to roll your eyes at me?" He asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"I know it pisses you off." I said simply as he shook his head and walked over to get a glass of wine.

"Hey you better be pouring me one of those as well Bakari!" I snapped as he glared at me.

"I'll spit in your drink if you don't stop ordering me around as if I'm your dog." He spat.

"You wouldn't do something so trashy." I retorted back.

"Good morning! I see your both in a pleasant mood." Nairobi said with a smirk.

"Yeah." I snorted. "That's one way to say it."

"Professor." Tokyo began to say as Berlin handed me a wine glass. "When do we leave tomorrow morning."

"We need to be ready to get to the trucks before they enter the mint." Sergio said as everyone nodded.

"What if things go wrong? What if the plan fails?" Rio asked.

"Well honey it would be the same as always." Nairobi said as she lit her cigarette. "Back to prison. Smoking in the courtyard. Four pieces of shrimp for Christmas. Doctors visits...sometimes."

"Yeah." Moscow said as he chuckled.

"Maybe." Denver said as he laughed.

"The fucked up thing is if it all goes well what are we going to do with all that money?" Tokyo asked.

"I'm getting myself a Maserati." Denver said. "The color is going to be bright sky blue and a martial arts studio."

"Why not?" Nairobi asked with a smile.

"And a night club but with three floors with huge speakers that make your ears bleed." He added as Moscow slapped him on the back of his head.

"He only needs three million for that shit." Rio said with a laugh.

"And new lungs for you." Denver said as he handed Moscow a new drink. "Because yours got fucked up in the mine."

"You're gonna spend all your money on some lungs?" Moscow questioned.

"For you Papa."

"That's stupid." Moscow grumbled as he walked away.

"And how the hell are you going to find yourself a pair of lungs?" Tokyo asked.

"People sell their kidneys you know? There's gotta be people that sell lungs." He said as everyone laughed.

"I want a winery with a two hundred acre to cultivate my own wine with some oak barrels." Berlin said as Tokyo looked at him in disgust.

"Okay? But at the supermarket you can just buy any bottle of wine you want. Why do you want a winery?" Rio asked.

"For the art." Berlin said.

"Well I...will buy an island." Tokyo said.

"Get a couple." Rio suggested.

"Why not three?" Denver added.

"Hmmm...yeah but three is a crowd." Tokyo commented.

"I want a tiny island with a house that's enormous and a balcony overlooking the sea. I'll just get out of bed and dive in the water." Rio said.

"Finally someone who's intelligent." Moscow said as he took a seat at the table.

"Yeah well some of us need to pay off some debts that are owed. You know what I mean?" Nairobi asked. "Well I do at least. And then with what's left. I'll get a plane and I'll fly it."

"Why not just get a pilot who's hot?" Tokyo asked.

"No...no I want to be able to mess with who ever is in the control tower." She explained as everyone bursted out laughing.

"What about you Cairo?" Denver asked. "What would you want?"

"What would I want?" I asked as I stood next to Berlin and sipped at the wine in my glass.

"Yes what would you want?"

"I'd want to buy a large portion of land so I can build my very own mansion that's full of character and artistic style. Perhaps next to a winery." I said as I saw Andrés smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"That's all you'd want?" Tokyo asked in shock.

"The rest of my dream is unattainable therefore it's not worth mentioning." I said as I waved it off with my hand.

"Well let's hear it." Rio suggested as everyone looked at me expectedly.

"Fine." I said as Berlin's hand grasped onto mine comfortingly.

"I'd want to start a family." I said strongly as I tried my best to ignore the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "Many people have misconceptions about my beliefs and my life in general which leads them to assume that I never wanted kids. When the reality is truly the opposite. Ever since I was a little girl I've always wanted to become a mother and raise my future kids with a man that completely and utterly understood all of me. But my life took a different route and left me as one of the worlds most wanted criminals. I could never raise a child now."

"Why couldn't you?" Denver asked.

"You've still got so much time left to have a kid." Moscow added.

"Yeah." I said barely above a whisper as I felt Berlin squeeze my hand tightly. " _Totally_."

"You'd be an excellent mother Cairo." Nairobi said as I nodded my head silently. "I just know it!"

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Cairo would you like to join me for a walk?" Berlin asked loudly in front of everyone so that they'd stop asking questions. "The weather seems beautiful this morning."

"Yeah." I said quickly as I made my way outside.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he shut the front door.

"No." I answered honestly.

"They had no right to pry like that." He commented as I shook my head.

"No. They asked and I _chose_ to answer. It's not their fault." I said.

"You still have time to have a child. You have three years." He said with a small smile.

"I know." I said as I looked at him sadly. "But what type of mother would I be if I brought a child into this world only to abandon it a couple years later when I die?"

"You'd be the type of mother that gave her son or daughter life." He said.

"Who would I even have a baby with Andrés? I'm not with anybody and lord knows that what we do doesn't attract the right type of people!" I exclaimed.

"You'll find someone." He assured me as I rolled my eyes and attempted to walk away.

"Whatever." I said but I only got a couple steps in before his hand pulled me back into his chest.

"Don't give up on your dream to have a baby Catalina." He whispered in my ear. "Because any child would be lucky to have you as their mother. I know that and deep down you know that too."

"Do I?" I asked him harshly. "Because sometimes I think I was never meant to be a mom. I mean look at how my life has turned out! I'm a thirty year old woman who's a wanted fugitive and is dying of fucking cancer! That doesn't exactly scream mother material!"

"That's a fucking lie and you know it." He snapped. "I've seen how you interact with children Catalina. I know how much having a child means to you. And as much as you like to pretend that you don't feel anything I know for a fact that you do. You have emotions. You have desires. You have dreams."

"Yeah I do! But none of those fucking things have helped me at all in my life so I resorted to turning it all off! You do the exact same thing!" I screamed.

"Yes I do. But the difference between you and me is that although we will both die. You still have the opportunity to have happiness after this heist. I'm going to die months after we get out. You on the other hand have three more beautiful years left to live. You can find a man and get married. You could start a family and live in the mansion of your dreams! I don't have that same option!" He yelled.

"So what are you looking for me to say?! That I'm sorry for you?! Do you want me to stand here and tell you how much I'm going to fucking miss you?!"

"No! I just want you to admit that you want a life after this heist! That you want to have a family! I want you to fucking admit that you're not okay with dying in there!" He screamed.

"Fine! I'm not okay with dying in there! I want a child! I want to spend the rest of time I have left with people who love me!" I yelled.

"So then why are you so insistent on dying in there with me if it comes down to it?!"

"Because! Because I don't know what living is without you! I don't want to have a life without you! I don't want to build a house without you and your stupid fucking winery next door! I don't want to raise a child knowing that you'll never get to meet them!" I said as my voice began to soften. "I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to be a mother or find someone who loves me. But what I do know is that you _are_ my life Andrés. And as much as I hate to admit it _you_ are my favorite part about breathing. You make my life worth living. Don't you understand that? This idea I have about starting a family isn't guaranteed because it's just a dream but our friendship and the life we've built is the reality. I could never lose you and be able to go on."

"I don't want you to die." He said. "Why can't you just let me go!"

"Because I fucking can't!" I snapped.

"I couldn't live with myself if I knew that the only reason you died was because of me!"

"Well you're going to fucking have too. I'm _not_ changing my mind." I said sternly as I ripped my hand away from him and walked back into the house.

"Catalina wait!" He screamed.

"No I'm done talking to you about this!" Leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled back.

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _5:03_ _P.M._

"Cairo are you sure about this?" Nairobi asked hesitantly as she held the scissors in her hand.

"For the last time yes I'm fucking sure." I said with a sigh as she nodded her head.

"Why do you want to cut your hair so short?" Tokyo asked. "It's gorgeous."

"Yeah. Why don't I just trim it up a little?" Nairobi asked.

"No." I snapped. "I want to cut it so just fucking do it."

"Okay." She said as she shook her head in confusion.

"Are you and Berlin still fighting?" Tokyo blurted out.

"What do you mean _still_ fighting?" I asked.

"Well...honey...everyone heard you and him screaming at each other." Nairobi said.

"We might not have been able to make out the words but we know what screaming sounds like." Tokyo pointed out. "What happened?"

"Just a business disagreement." I said vaguely.

"That sounded like a little more then just a business disagreement." She said.

"Can you just fucking drop it?" I asked harshly. "It's five in the afternoon and I haven't spoken to him since it happened. Leave it alone."

"Fine." She huffed. "I was just trying to help."

"No you weren't Tokyo. You were trying to get involved in our business." I accused.

"So what if I was? You're always involved in my relationship with Rio!"

"Yeah because at three in the morning your headboard is a constant alarm clock that I can't fucking turn off!" I exclaimed as I went to lunge at her.

"Sit still!" Nairobi scolded as I saw pieces of blonde hair falling to the ground. "Unless you want to have a permeant hack job."

"Fine." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Tonight's our last dinner together." Nairobi said softly. "It's scary...what...what we're going to do tomorrow."

"Yeah I know it is." Tokyo agreed.

"We'll be fine." I said as I looked at both of them. "The Professor explained everything to us."

"But that doesn't mean that something won't go wrong." She said.

"Berlin's in charge which means it'll all go as smooth as possible. I might be pissed as hell at him right now but I can't deny that he's a natural born leader." I said.

"So are you." Nairobi said.

"I know." I said with a smirk as they both chuckled softly.

"You're all set honey." Nairobi said as she looked at me with a proud smile on her face.

"How does it look?" I asked Tokyo.

"You even hotter then before." She said with a wink.

"Wow who knew that was possible?" I said sarcastically as I walked towards the door. "I still hate you both, but thank you."

"No problem bitch." Nairobi said with a chuckle.

"I'll see you guys in a few minutes. I just have to get dressed and then I'll meet you at dinner." I said as they nodded and I walked out.

_What to wear?_ I asked myself as I made my way down the dark hallway.

"Why do I even fucking care?" I grumbled out loud as I opened the door and flipped on the light inside my room.

"Catalina." Andrés said as I turned around and realized he had been standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I questioned harshly.

"I want to talk."

"Don't you think we did enough of that already?"

"That wasn't talking. It was screaming. There's a difference." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. "Talk."

"I'm sorry for trying to get you to change the plan we both agreed on." He said as I looked at him skeptically. "You are?"

"I just don't want to spend our last night here fighting with you _Cleo_." He said softly as I nodded my head and walked over to him.

"I don't either." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I replied.

"What the fuck did you do to your hair?"

"Do you not like it?" I asked with a pout.

"It's...different." He said as I looked at him with a glare.

"It's just shorter."

"I know." He said in mock disgust.

"Get out while I change you idiot." I said with a chuckle as I playfully pushed him out of the room. "I'm wearing black by the way!"

"I didn't ask!" He shouted back.

"What a fucking ass." I murmured as I closed my door and quickly threw on a black dress.

  
_"I didn't ask."_ I mocked underneath my breathe as I admired the dress I chose.

It was short but like every dress I picked it accentuated my curves nicely.

"Catalina!" Berlin screamed as he banged on the door. "Come on!"

"I'm coming." I snapped as I opened the door. "You're fucking rude."

"And you are definitely not wearing that." He said as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why not?!"

"It looks like a piece of lingerie."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"I'd beg to differ." I said.

"Well you'd be wrong." He retorted.

"I'm not changing so let's go." I said sternly as he shook his head in disgust.

"You look like you're playing dress up as Tokyo." He mumbled.

"Tokyo's hot." I said with a chuckle. "It wouldn't be the worst thing if I tried to dress up like her."

"Yes it would." He said quickly. "She dresses like a whore."

"Isn't that your type of woman though?" I asked.

"So now you're trying to dress up to look like my type of woman?" He asked with a smirk.

"I never said that." I said as we made our way into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"You didn't have to say it. It's obvious." He whispered.

"It's obvious about what?!"

"You want me." He said with a shrug.

"Wow you got me." I said sarcastically.

"You're real funny Cairo." He said as he glared at me.

As I went to open my mouth to say something back another voice cut me off.

"We'd like to make a toast." Denver said as everyone looked at Moscow and Denver as they stood up from their seats.

"When The Professor first approached my dad and myself about this opportunity we were skeptical." Denver explained as Andrés wrapped his arm around my waist. "My dad didn't see any reason to come here."

"But. Something inside of me told me that this was something we had to do so I convinced him that we should come. And I'm thankful that I did. All my life I never had a place I could truly call home. I never had a stable and pleasant experience with a group of people. My dad and I aren't the easiest people to deal with." He said as everyone chuckled. "But regardless of what happens after tonight. I'd like to thank you all for making these past five months something I will _never_ forget. I hate all of you assholes but I can't deny that each one of you have truly left a lasting impact on my life."

"To making this place a home." Moscow said as we raised our glasses up in the air.

"Here here." Everyone said in unison as we all took a sip and enjoyed the rest of dinner.

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _11:49 P.M._

_Dinner had been a success and everyone had decided it would be best to retire to their rooms early._

"Guys." Nairobi said as we all stood outside our bedroom doors.

"What?" Denver asked.

"I know that all of this was always going to be temporary...but I just wanted to tell you before we go into the lions den tomorrow...that...I really fucking care about you guys and I'm glad we met." She said as everyone smiled at her.

"I'm glad we met too." Rio said honestly as Tokyo stood beside him.

"It wouldn't be the same." Helsinki commented.

"No it definitely wouldn't be." Moscow said.

"Everyone get some sleep." Sergio said as he smiled softly. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"Goodnight." Oslo said.

"Goodnight guys." I said with a wink as Berlin led me into his room and we shut the door behind us.

"Last night." Andrés commented softly as I nodded my head.

"Last night." I repeated as we both laid down on his bed.

"You know I love you right?" Berlin asked me as he pulled me into his side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yeah I do." I said softly as I laid my head on his chest.

"This is going to be different then any other heist we've ever been in." He said.

"Isn't that the point?" I asked. "We are doing this to make sure we are apart of history forever. It was never the money."

"I know that, but I don't want you to die." He said. "There's a chance that'll happen."

"We've been over this." I said with a groan. "I'm going to die anyway. Regardless if it happens while I'm fighting alongside you or if I'm in a hospital hooked up to an IV while throwing up all over the place the outcome doesn't change."

"I know." He said as he looked up at the ceiling. "Do you honestly think our illnesses are karma for all of the horrible things we've done in our lives?"

"Perhaps." I said. "I believe everything happens for a reason though."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well if I hadn't made the decision to cause a fire which led to me getting sent to prison then I wouldn't have met you. If I hadn't met you then I wouldn't have been able to realize the true meaning of life before I died."

"Oh yeah?" He questioned. "And what is the true meaning of life?"

"To spend it with the person you love the most." I said softly. "That way anything you go through together feels like an adventure."

"An adventure indeed." He said with a small smile.

"We're like Hera and Zeus." I said.

"Cleopatra and Bakari." He added.  
  


_"Bonnie and Clyde." I whispered._


	5. Personal Relationships Cause Hell.

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _8:35 A.M._

_[_ _Heist Day_ _]_

"Who decided on these?" Rio asked as he ripped off his mask.

"What's wrong with the masks?" Berlin asked impatiently as I shifted myself around on his lap so I was facing the rest of the group.

"They're not scary. In every movie the robbers wear scary masks." He said as Denver took off his mask. "Zombies. Skeletons. Even the Grimm Reaper."

"Interesting." I said as Berlin and I held our guns up and pointed it at Rio's face.

"Are you sure a psychopath with a gun is scarier then a skeleton?" Berlin asked.

"That's enough." Moscow said.

"Who's this guy supposed to be?" Denver asked.

"He was a Spanish painter." Moscow explained as Denver looked at him perplexed.

"A painter?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"A painter who like...paints?"

"Yeah." Moscow said again as Denver scoffed.

"You know what's really fucking scary? Some cartoons for kids. Those are scary."

"What cartoons?" Berlin asked in disgust as we both took off our masks.

"Like Pluto. Mickey Mouse. All those guys." Denver explained.

"A mouse with big ears is scarier?" Rio asked.

"Yeah asshole wanna get kicked in the fucking nuts?"

"Hey." Moscow warned.

"They're scary." Denver said emphatically. "Listen to me. If some bastard with a gun comes in some place with a Mickey Mouse mask on people will think he's a psycho."

"Why?" I asked harshly.

"Because weapons and children are two things you should never put together. Yes or no?"

"If you look at it that way it's more dangerous right? It's more twisted." Moscow agreed.

"Then a Jesus mask would be terrifying." Berlin said sarcastically as I struggled to hold in my laugh.

"Or perhaps a fairy mask?" I added with a small smirk. "I'm sure the hostages would be deathly afraid of a man covered in pink glitter."

"Why do you always have to make me sound so stupid?" Denver accused.

"I do nothing. I just comment on the shit you say." I said innocently.

"Shut the hell up." Nairobi snapped. "We're here."

"I find it funny how she thinks she can tell _us_ what to do." I muttered as Berlin laughed loudly.

"She won't have that same capability when we step foot inside of the mint." Berlin pointed out as I nodded my head and stepped out of the truck.

"Masks on!" I shouted as everyone put their masks back on and held their guns tightly to their chests.

"Go to the side and wait until they stop!" Berlin ordered as we all waited for the trucks to stop.

"Hello?" The cop asked as he held up the radio.

"Go! Go! Go!" Tokyo screamed as we all made our way to the sides of the cars.

"Get out of the car!" I screamed as the officers held their hands up.

"Do as she says." Berlin said darkly as they immediately tumbled out of the vehicle.

"Tokyo! Nairobi! Change." I said as I pushed an officer into the side of the truck and tied his hands together.

"If you move I'll kill you. If you speak I'll cut your tongue out. If you try and touch me I'll cut your hands off. Do you understand?" I asked harshly as the officer nodded his head frantically.

"Good." I said with a smirk as I pushed him into the back of the truck as Helsinki and Oslo finished loading it up with the explosives.

"Nice outfit." I said with a wink as I looked at Andrés zipping up his jacket.

"Thanks." He said with a wide smirk. "You get one too."

"Oh I know." I said as I stripped off my red jumpsuit to reveal black leggings and a black t shirt.

"Here." He said as he handed me a black wig and a jacket.

"Thanks." I said as I watched him turn to face the men standing with their hands above their heads.

"You'll be driving with a gun pointed at your kidneys and when you get the call asking if everything is alright you'll answer calmly as if everything were normal. Is that clear?" Berlin asked as the officer nodded his head.

"Get in." Denver ordered as he pushed the man into the drivers seat and I got in the back.

"So now you know what you have to do." I said with a smirk as I held a knife against his neck as Berlin climbed into the passenger seat.

"Don't take your eyes off of the girl. There can be no mistakes." Berlin said sternly as Tokyo and Nairobi drove up next to us.

"She's seventeen years old. I think I can handle her." She said as she sped off.

"She's gonna be the one to fuck it all up." I stated as Berlin turned back to me and glared.

"Nobody is going to fuck anything up."

"I'd bet money Tokyo will."

"Cairo just shut the hell up." He groaned as he pushed the gun into the officers side. " _Drive_."

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _10:16 A.M._

"We've arrived." I said with a smile as a man began to walk over to us and I immediately put on my sunglasses.

"Now be careful with what you do." Berlin threatened as he pushed his gun into the officers side.

"How are you Javi? Where's Rafita?" The man asked as he leaned down towards the window.

"He changed his shift." The officer said as Berlin started to cough loudly to conceal his face.

"And who is this?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I'm Officer Reyes." I said with a large smile. "I'm in training."

"Is that right?" He asked as he smiled softly at me. "We need a lot more women working to protect our city."

"I couldn't agree more." I said. "Thank you so much for acknowledging me. Not many people do."

"Of course." He said with a nod. "Guys let them in!" He shouted as the gates opened up.

"Have a nice day." He said to us as the officer nodded and began to drive.

"You're doing great." Andrés said. "Keep calm."

"I'm trying." He stuttered as he stopped once we arrived in the warehouse.

"We have to wait until Helsinki and Oslo pop out of the crate." Berlin said as I nodded my head.

"Looks like we won't have to wait long." I said as shots were fired at the ceiling and everyone began screaming.

"I guess we don't." Andrés said.

"Show time." I said with a wink as we both stepped out of the car and pulled out our guns.

"Everybody walk to the main entrance now!" I screamed as I shot at the wall. "I said now!"

"Go!" Helsinki said as he pushed people towards the door.

"Change and meet us back there." I said to Berlin as he nodded his head and walked away.

"She said now!" Denver screamed.

"Tokyo." I said into my ear piece. "Do you have eyes on the lamb?"

"No! I can't find her! Fuck!" She yelled.

"Where are you hiding?" I muttered to myself. "Search the bathrooms and the offices! I'll help."

"Rio!" I screamed. "Finish hacking the system! Oslo I'm going to help Tokyo. Escort all of them to the main hall now! Berlin will meet you there."

"Got it." He said as I walked away.

" _She's seventeen I think I can handle her._ " I mumbled to myself. "Yeah right."

"Fucking stupid bitch." I said as I kicked open the door to the bathroom.

"Allison?" I asked with a smirk. "Where are you hiding?"

"Did you find her?" Tokyo asked as she walked into the room.

"Not yet." I said. "Check the stalls. I'm going back down there."

"No need." She said as she quieted down and I heard moaning coming from the last stall.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" I screamed as I shot at the ceiling. "Step out before I kill you."

"Cairo." Tokyo said as she narrowed her eyes at me but I ignored her and watched as the door to the stall slowly opened to reveal Allison and a young boy.

"Professor we found the lamb." Tokyo said into her earpiece as I scoffed.

"Let's just go." I said as I dragged the boy by his arm and led him down to the main room.

"You found her?" Denver asked.

"No she's a fucking ghost." I said sarcastically.

"This is going to be a great eleven days." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Children now is not the time to fight." Berlin said as he walked up to us in a red jumpsuit.

"Who are you calling a child?" I questioned.

"Cairo put your jumpsuit back on and calm down." He snapped as I groaned.

"Fine." I said as I ripped off my wig and my jacket and stepped into the red jumpsuit.

"There." I said. "You happy now?"

"Tremendously." He said with a smirk. "Moscow go to the vault. Denver start collecting their pins and Rio you will go with him and get the phones. Tokyo and Nairobi go change. The rest of you stay here with me."

"Sir yes sir." I mocked as he rolled his eyes and walked over to the hostages.

"First of all. Good morning." Andrés said as he looked around. "I'm the one in charge now. I'll begin by offering my apologies. I'm aware this isn't a good way to end your week."

"But now all of you are here as our hostages. Follow our instructions and you will be safe." I called out.

"Pin." Denver asked a woman in front of him.

"2...0...1...8." The woman stuttered.

"Cellphone." Denver said to the man next to her as he quickly handed him the phone. "Pin."

"What? Why do you need my pin?" The man asked.

"Give me the fucking pin or I'll beat it out of you. You decide." Denver snapped.

"1...2...3...4." The man said quickly as Rio bursted out laughing.

"You think you're real smart but you have that shitty pin? What's your name you moron?" Denver asked with a smile.

"Arturo."

"Arturo what?" Denver asked.

"Arturo Román." The man said.

"Arturo Román...good... _Arturito_." Denver said as I snorted.

"Really Denver?" I asked as he shrugged innocently and I refocused my attention back onto Berlin.

"I'm going to protect you." I heard him call out as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at what he did next.

"Hey...give me your hands." He said to a woman. "Relax. Relax. Tell me your name."

"Ariana." She choked out.

"Ariana." Berlin repeated. "Feel my hands. Are these the hands of a monster?"

"No." She stuttered.

"No. Because I'm not a monster. I know exactly what you're feeling right now. Your mouth is dry and your heart is racing. You need to try and calm down. Just breathe...just breathe. There you go. Please everyone start breathing." He called out as Rio looked at me in confusion.

"I don't know." I said as I shook my head.

"There just like that." He cooed as he stroked the woman's hair.

"Berlin." I snapped as I heard the phone begin to ring.

He glared at me quickly before he turned his head. "Will Mónica Gaztambide please step foreword."

Nobody moved.

"Where are you? Mónica Gaztambide would you be so kind and step foreword."

"Now." I said harshly as everyone slightly whimpered.

"I'm Mónica Gaztambide." A woman spoke softly as she ripped her hands away from the other hostages.

"Finally." I sighed in an irritated tone of voice as I pulled her roughly towards the phone.

"Answer the phone and convince whoever is calling that we shut down because of a technical problem. Do you understand?" Berlin said.

"Yes." She whispered as Andrés took her hand and placed it on the top of his gun as she gasped.

"I don't have any choice but to point this gun at you. Can you feel it?"

"Yes." She said again.

"Good." He said sternly. "Answer."

She nervously picked up the phone as she began to speak. "Royal Mint of Spain...can I help you...I'm sorry Arturo is unavailable at the moment...our system is down...no I can't get him...he's not able to take calls now...that's not possible...no but...because I don't know...I don't know...I don't know where he is right now...I don't know if he's somewhere in the museum or the cafeteria...he could be anywhere around here ma'am!"

I watched as Berlin smirked as she slammed the phone down. "That performance deserves an Oscar Ms. Gaztambide."

"I agree." I said.

"You all will be given time to rest while we prepare for our next step." Berlin called out. "Oslo will be watching you."

"What's next?" Tokyo asked him as we all walked out of the room.

"Denver go check on Moscow and see how he's doing with the vault." I ordered as he nodded his head and walked away from us.

"Tokyo and Rio go into the office and tape everyone's phones on the wall and make sure we have them all." Berlin said. "Nairobi and Helsinki do one last walk around to make sure we didn't miss anything. Cairo and I have to discuss some things."

"Got it." Everyone said as they split up into their groups.

"What do we have to discuss?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You need to keep an eye on Arturo Román."

"Why?"

"I have a strong feeling he is going to be a problem." Berlin explained.

"So what do you want me to do?" I questioned.

"If he gets mouthy take care of him." He said as I nodded my head with a smirk.

"Sergio said there should be no blood shed." I pointed out.

"We both know that you're not capable of that and neither am I." He said.

"He'll be pissed."

"He's not here." Andrés said.

"Good point." I said with a smile.

"That's only _if_ he gets mouthy. We don't touch a hostage unless there's a reason." Berlin said sternly as I sighed deeply.

"Fine."

"Let's go and get the rest of them. It's time for phase one of the plan." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the office.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tokyo asked as we opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hey." Denver said as he walked in behind us. "The vault is open."

"Everybody get your vests on." Berlin ordered. "It's time to start this."

"Let's fucking go." Rio screamed as everyone laughed silently while strapping on their vests.

"Go down to the main hall. Everyone." Andrés said as we all made our way down the steps. "Masks on!"

"Put your fucking masks on!" I screamed as the hostages fumbled around to get their masks back over their eyes.

"Rio activate the alarm." Berlin said as he nodded and walked towards the switch.

"Here." Moscow said as he walked up to us and handed Tokyo and Nairobi the bags of money.

"When we tell you too that's when you go out." I said sternly as they all nodded. "Go stand in your positions."

"Shoot at the ground." Berlin said lowly.

"We've got it." Denver assured us.

"Two minutes!" Andrés shouted as I stood next to him.

"One minute and forty seconds!" Berlin called out. "One minute and..."

I snapped my head at him to see why he stopped but that's when I realized a hostage had taken off his mask.

"What's your name?" Berlin asked as we walked up to him.

"Arturo." He said nervously.

"Arturo is it?" Berlin said as I ripped off his mask.

"I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything I swear!" He screamed.

"Look at me." Berlin ordered. "Hey Arturo look at me."

"No I can't!" He screamed.

"He said look at him!" I snapped as I shoved my gun into his back.

"I'm sorry." Arturo sobbed as he slowly lifted his head to meet Berlin's gaze.

"Do you like movies?" He asked as Arturo looked at him in confusion. "Do you?"

"Yes." He cried. "Yes I'm a big fan."

"Okay then." Berlin said with a chuckle. "Have you noticed how in horror movies in the beginning there's always a nice guy and you say to yourself he's gonna get himself killed."

"And then it happens." I whispered as I put my hand on Arturos shoulder.

"No." He sobbed.

"He gets killed." Berlin continued as he placed the mask back on his face. "Arturo trust me. You're gonna be that guy."

"Berlin we've got thirty seconds!" I shouted as he looked at me and nodded.

"Thirty seconds." He repeated to the rest of the group as the loud noises of the sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Now!" Tokyo yelled as I snapped my head in her direction.

"Tokyo wait!" I screamed. "It's not time!"

"Tokyo!" Rio shouted as he ran after her.

"Don't!" Nairobi screamed.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed as I watched Rio's body fall to the ground in one fell swoop.

"Rio! Rio!" Tokyo shouted as she ran over to his body.

_Tokyo don't._ I said to myself as I watched her lift her head and pick up her gun.

"She snapped." I said as Berlin looked at me and nodded in silence.

"Stop!" Helsinki yelled as he watched Tokyo shoot at the police and _not_ at the ground like we were instructed to do.

"What the fuck?!" Denver screamed as he ran with Nairobi falling closely behind him.

"Drag him in!" Nairobi yelled as Tokyo kept shooting.

"Dammit Tokyo!" Denver yelled as he took ahold of Rio's body and helped him inside.

"Close the doors." Berlin said calmly as Oslo pressed the button and we watched as the doors closed shut.

"Rio." Tokyo said as she ripped off her mask. "Rio!"

"Rio wake up!" She yelled over and over as she held his hand tightly.

Everyone stood there in shock as we all comprehended what had just happened.

But I wasn't surprised because in that moment that's when I knew I was right all along.   
  


_Tokyo was the one to fuck up the plan._


	6. Execution Is Necessary.

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _6:25 P.M._

_"I'm going to kill her."_ I said as I made my way towards the office.

Wait." Berlin said to me as he gripped my arm tightly.

"Why?!" I snapped.

"Listen." He said softly as he put his finger over my lips.

"Don't." I warned him as I slapped his hand away but someone screaming caught my attention.

"Explain to me what the fuck that shit was! What the fuck are you trying to do here?! Are you fucking nuts?!" Denver screamed. "You shot at the police!"

"Calm down. When they came those fucking police out there shot first. What would you have done? Spit on them?" Tokyo spat.

"You know what fuck this." Denver said as he turned around and walked away from her.

"You know what you should've done back there! Stuck to the fucking plan dammit! We've been over it four hundred million times! Didn't we agree nobody is going to shoot anyone?!" Nairobi yelled.

"I blacked out from the impact..." Rio tried to say.

"I don't care!" Denver screamed. "We were there to back you up but we took shots at the ground! Not right at the damn cops!"

"They're pissed." I said with a small smile.

"Aren't you glad that I made you wait?" He asked me. "Now you know you're not the only one that wants to rip Tokyo apart right now."

"No I'm not. But I'm still the only one that has the balls to actually do it." I stated.

"I guess." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"May I walk in now?" I asked in a patronizing tone. "Or are you still going to treat me like a child?"

He didn't answer.

All he did was grab my hand as he opened the door and the room went silent.

"They're taking the injured cops away." Berlin said. "Have you connected the phones yet Rio?"

"Cut off all wireless and radio signals." He said as he held his hand out for everyone's ear pieces. "We're switching to analog."

"Call The Professor." I said as I watched Berlin dump the small microphones into the fish tank and grab the phone.

"Do it." Berlin ordered.

"You're fucked." I said to Tokyo with a smirk as he dialed the phone.

"What happened?" Sergio asked immediately.

"Two cops were wounded." Berlin said.

"Who fired?"

"Tokyo." Andrés answered.

"Connect the cameras for The Professor." I snapped as Rio nodded his head.

"They shot at Rio and Tokyo shot back." Berlin explained. "Apparently they're seeing each other."

"What?" Sergio asked in confusion.

_Sergio I love you dearly but you are an idiot if you didn't notice._ I thought to myself.

"Let me talk to her." The Professor demanded as Berlin handed the phone off to Tokyo.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"Is that true?" Sergio asked. "Are you seeing Rio?"

"Are you serious? _No_. The love of my life died because of me so the last thing I'd do is get involved with some kid. I fired only to protect myself and my partner. And listen Professor. Even if you spend a lot of time planning everything things don't always turn out how you expected." Tokyo said as she abruptly hung up the call and left the room.

"Well." I said with a satisfied smirk. "I think that went fantastic!"

"Nairobi and Moscow go figure out how many people you will need to help you with each of your jobs. Denver go get the bags of fake guns. Rio you need to go retrieve Allison Parker and bring her back here. Cairo and I will get the extra jumpsuits and the sleeping bags." Berlin said as he ignored my last comment.

"Let's go." He said as I followed him out of the room.

"You okay?" I asked him as I noticed his tense demeanor.

"You need to calm the fuck down." He scolded as I looked at him shocked.

"I need to calm down?! Me?!" I asked. "Tokyo already broke a rule. That means it's free reign now. I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"When the time is right." Berlin said. " _Only_ when the time is right."

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" I grumbled.

"Catalina what the hell is your problem?" He said as he stopped walking and turned to face me.

" _You_. You're my fucking problem. We're supposed to be working together." I spat. "Because guess what? I don't listen to anyone and I definitely don't take fucking orders from you."

"I know that." He said as he glared at me. "I've worked with you for over a decade."

"Stop telling me that as if that's something you can just wave in my face to get me to give in!" I screamed. "I love you but I'm sick of this already. We work _together_. We make decisions _together_. Because the next time you try and tell me what to do I'll send your sexist ass to hell. You got that?"

"Yeah." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Got it."

"Unbelievable." I scoffed.

"Stop acting like a child." He snapped.

"Only if you stop treating me like one." I retorted back.

"I don't treat you like a child."

"Yes you really fucking do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Andrés."

"Catalina."

"Stop!"

"You stop!" I exclaimed as we both looked at each other for a quick moment before bursting out laughing the next.

"I hate you." I said in between laughs.

"The feeling is mutual." He said with a wink.

"Let's just go and get those stupid sleeping bags." I said as he nodded his head and walked over to the door.

"At least your brother was smart enough to pack both the sleeping bags and the jumpsuits into one plastic bag." I said as I rolled my eyes and picked it up.

"True." Berlin said as he walked out of the room with me following behind him.

"Stand up!" I screamed as we made our way into the main entrance.

"Now!" Berlin shouted as they all scrambled to get up. "Take those masks off."

"He said take the masks off!" I repeated as they all complied.

"Let's behave." Berlin said as Helsinki started to hand out the jumpsuits to everyone. "Something unexpected has come up and despite those helicopters above us they're giving us a few hours of quiet. So you can rest now. In a few minutes we'll pass out some sleeping bags, water, and a sandwich. Oh and I want to ask you a favor. Take your clothes off. I'm giving you the same coveralls that I'm wearing. So you'll be more comfortable."

"Excuse me miss." Arturo said as he looked at me. "I don't want to bother you but their are folks here with things like heart conditions and ladies who are pregnant. Diabetics and students too. I beg you. Please just let the most vulnerable ones go ahead. I...I don't think they can hold out with the stress all night long."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Fucking Gandhi?" Denver asked as he walked over to us.

"No...no." Arturo mumbled nervously.

"Denver relax." Berlin said as he looked over at us. "He's a friend. We share a fondness for movies don't we?"

"Yes...yes we do." Arturo said nervously.

"Denver's a bit of a hot head." I whispered to Arturo as I walked towards Berlin. "I wish you luck." 

I sighed as I saw Denver take out his gun and hand it to Arturo.

"Take the gun." Denver said as Arturo shook his head violently. "I'm not asking you to take the gun. I'm ordering you to take the gun. So take the gun."

"Please...please." He whimpered as he took the gun.

"Now point it at me." Denver said as Arturo lifted up the gun slowly. "Now shoot me."

"What?" Arturo asked.

"Can he move this along?" I asked impatiently as Berlin checked the time on his watch.

"Shoot me or I'll shoot you." Denver said as he lifted another gun and pointed it at Mr. Román. "You either do it or I'm gonna do it. You have ten seconds."

"Wait...no..." He tried to say but Denver ignored him and started counting.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight!" He screamed as Arturo pulled the trigger nervously but he looked on in confusion when nothing came out.

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH."

Berlin and I smirked in satisfaction as Denver started laughing.

"It's a fake _Arturito_." He explained. "It's a gift take it."

"Alright so we're going to hand out some fake weapons." Berlin said. "In a few hours we'll be needing your corporation and as you've just witnessed all you have to do is obey us."

"Just trust what we say and obey us." I said simply.

"Come on get undressed." Berlin exclaimed when he realized everyone had yet to change into the jumpsuits Helsinki had handed out.

"Now!" I screamed as I watched with a smile on my face as everyone shook in fear and did what they were told.

"Everything seems to be back on track." Berlin commented as he looked at me.

"Yeah...seems to be." I said but as hard as I tried too I couldn't believe my own words because I couldn't get past the feeling that this was the beginning of the end of something.

_I should learn to trust my instincts more because little did I know...I was going to be right._

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _10:45 A.M._

"Did you get the medications?" I asked Berlin as we patrolled the building together hand in hand.

"They've already been given out to everyone who needs them. Denver was the one to disperse them." He explained as I nodded my head.

"Where's Rio?" I asked.

"He's watching Allison Parker. Why?" He asked.

"I haven't seen him all morning." I said but I stopped talking as I focused on two figures standing together by the balcony. "Is that Denver?"

"What is he doing?" Berlin asked curiously.

"Denver?" I called out as we walked over to them. "What are you doing?"

"I...uh...I was just giving her the abortion pill." He explained.

"Does she need you to put it in her mouth with some water too?" Berlin asked sarcastically.

"No. No she's okay." Denver said. "Right?"

"Yeah...yeah." The woman said nervously.

"Ms. Mónica Gaztambide? That is your name correct?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She said.

"You seem like such a nice woman." I said as I circled around her. "But can I ask you something? Woman to woman?"

"Sure...sure." She replied.

"Why would you want to fuck Arturo of all people?" I asked with a disappointed sigh.

"I...I don't know...to be honest." She said.

"You could do a lot better." I said as I smirked. "Now go run along."

"What?" She asked.

"Go. Away." I said.

"Oh...okay." She said as she turned to look at Denver one last time before beginning to walk away but a chime from a phone stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Berlin." I said.

"Yeah I heard it too." He said. "Go check her."

"I'm nice for once in my life and then she fucks it up." I mumbled as I walked up to her and forcefully zipped her jumpsuit down.

"What is this?" I asked curiously as I pulled out a stack of money from under her shirt. "Planning a spontaneous vacation?"

"Shit." I heard Denver mutter but I ignored it and stuck my hand down the side of her pants.

"Ah." I said with a wicked grin as I pulled out the phone she was hiding. "You're going to be very sorry you did that Ms. Gaztambide."

"No...no please...I'm sorry...please don't do anything to me." She begged but I ignored her pleas and walked back over to Berlin.

"What do you want me to do with her?" I asked him.

"You're not going to do anything." Berlin said as he turned to Denver. "He is."

"What?" Denver asked in shock.

"Kill her." Berlin said sternly. "Or I'll kill you."

"Berlin I can't!" Denver exclaimed.

"You can and you will." Andrés said. "Bring her to the bathroom and shoot her there. Have it done in the next ten minutes. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Denver choked out as he walked over to a sobbing Mónica and grabbed her by the arm.

"Have fun!" I called out as I watched him drag her into the hallway.

"Come on." Berlin said as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Why are we going on a field trip?" I asked sarcastically. "We _should_ be finishing our rounds."

"I want to make sure he does it." Berlin snapped but he immediately stopped when two gun shots echoed throughout the building.

"I think he did it." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Can we finish doing our job now?"

"I want to see it." He said.

" _I want to see it."_ I mocked.

"I'm ignoring you right now if you couldn't tell." He said emphatically.

"Then why are you speaking to me?" I questioned as he kicked open the bathroom door.

"Looks like he did it to me." I said as I glanced at the dead body on the ground.

"I suppose so." He said as he looked at Denver. "Bring the body down to the basement and burn it and then come back here and clean this up."

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said as he walked out of the bathroom but he walked further down the hallway instead of turning back with me.

"Where are you going?"

" _We_ are going back to the office to check on Rio and Tokyo."

"Fine." I groaned as I followed him down the hall and stood outside the office.

"Hey what are you doing!" A voice screamed from inside the room.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed as I opened the door and saw Rio holding one of the hostages phones in his hand as Tokyo stood still in shock.

"What happened?" Berlin asked.

"Uh..." Rio started to say.

"Spit it out!"

"She activated the phone." Tokyo said as she pointed to Allison Parker.

"You what?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"I just wanted to delete a picture." She sobbed.

"Was the camera covered?" I asked calmly.

"No." Rio said as my eyes widened. "I was using it to take a video and I uncovered the camera."

"Why weren't you watching her in the first place?!" I screamed.

"Tokyo came in and we started to talk and I didn't look at her for five seconds and then it was too late by the time I realized." He rambled.

"Cairo." Berlin said as I looked at him. "Call The Professor."

"Helsinki!" He screamed as the Serbian man walked into the room. "Stay in here for a moment."

"Yes boss." He said as he stood in the corner of the room.

"What were those gun shots huh?" Tokyo asked harshly. "Everyone heard them."

"Nothing." I snapped.

"Don't tell me it was nothing." She said.

"I ordered the death of one of the hostages." Berlin said nonchalantly as Tokyo's eyes widened.

"You killed one of them?!"

"He didn't." I clarified as I dialed The Professor. "Denver did."

"But he did it based off of _your_ orders!" Tokyo exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "I'm on the fucking phone!"

"Don't breathe a word of what I just told you to The Professor. Do you understand?" Berlin asked as he narrowed his eyes at Tokyo.

"Sure." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" Sergio asked from the other end of the line.

"Professor." I said. "We have a problem."

"What happened?" He asked.

"A hostage got ahold of one of the phones and we think the cops might have been able to get a photo of Rio and Tokyo."

"How did the hostage get one of the phones?" He asked.

"Well.." I started to say but before I could finish Tokyo cut me off.

"A hostage died!" She screamed as everyone in the room went silent.

"What did Tokyo just say?" Sergio asked with anger laced in his voice.

"She said that a hostage died today." I repeated as I glared at Tokyo.

"Put Berlin on the phone now." He said sternly as I sighed and handed the phone to Andrés.

"Hello?" Berlin asked.

"What is Tokyo talking about?" Sergio questioned.

"Denver killed a hostage today but it was only acting on orders I gave him." Berlin said.

"That was the first rule." Sergio choked out. "You just fucked up everything!"

"She had a phone hidden in her panties. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not kill her!" Sergio exclaimed. "You're going to be punished for this."

"I'm aware." Berlin said.

"Catalina is going to pay for your mistake Andrés." Sergio said as Berlin's eyes connected with my own.

"I don't think that's necessary." Berlin said. "It wouldn't be very fair."

"You want to know what wasn't fair? Fucking up the whole plan for everybody! Now go do your job and let me fix this." He said as he hung up.

"What did he say?" I questioned as Berlin just shook his head.

"Helsinki. Escort Ms. Parker back down to the main entrance with all the other hostages." Berlin ordered as he nodded and left the room.

"What are you going to do to us?" Rio asked hesitantly.

"Nothing." Andrés said as I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You both have already fucked up your own lives. The cops most likely have your pictures now which means when you get out of here you'll be on the run for the rest of your lives and trust me when I say that's punishment enough." He said with a smirk as he walked out of the room.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _7:57 P.M._

"There you are!" I exclaimed as I walked into Berlin's office.

"Here I am." He said.

"I see that." I snapped.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the hostages?" Berlin asked me.

"Yes." I said. "But I needed to talk to you so I strapped a fake bomb onto Arturo and told him to watch them for me."

"Are you serious?" Berlin asked as he chuckled.

"Yes. Where the hell have you been all day?" I asked harshly. "I've been working my shifts _without_ you."

"I know." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I had things I needed to take care of."

"Like what?!" I shouted. "You don't have anything to do because work your shifts with me!"

"Can you just drop it!" He yelled.

"No!" I screamed. "Why the fuck are you avoiding me?! Did I do something to piss you off?!"

"No." He answered calmly.

"Then what the fuck is it?!"

"I got you in trouble with Sergio!" He screamed. "It's my fault that he's going to punish you too! He knows the only way to fuck up my life is through you!"

"So you've been avoiding me all day because you blame yourself that I got in trouble with Sergio?!" I asked in shock. "That's fucking stupid!"

"How?"

"Do you realize that because you ordered the death of a hostage that means I can kill them now?" I asked with a wicked smile. "I don't give a shit about what Sergio does to me! I'm fucking dying! What the hell do I care if he does anything?!"

"Yeah I know you're dying. Can you not fucking remind every two seconds about it." He snapped.

"Well then stop acting like a stuck up child!" I retorted back. "I don't care about what he does to me. I just want to spend time with you."

"Are you sure you don't care? You know how Sergio is. He's not going to go easy on us." He said as he stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm sure." I said as I pulled him into a hug. "Please don't do that again."

"Don't do what?" He asked as he feigned ignorance.

"Don't ignore me." I said as I playfully slapped his chest.

"Fine." He said as he hugged me tighter.

"Berlin." Nairobi said as she walked into the room and we turned our attention to her. "Your face is on TV."

I immediately snapped my head up to meet his gaze.

_Fuck._

"Let's go." I said sternly as he nodded and followed me out of the room and towards the office.

"How do they know who you are?" I asked.

"I don't know." He responded.

"This isn't good Andrés."

"Don't you think I know that?!" He questioned harshly as I rolled my eyes in response.

We walked into the office and was met with Berlin's face plastered on the television while a female news anchor began to speak.

_"The third robber that has been identified by the police goes by the name of Andrés De Fonollosa. Known for perpetrating numerous robberies at jewelry and luxury stores. He has also been accused of committing various crimes under the name "Bakari" therefore causing the police to further speculate that he is indeed apart of the infamous crime duo "Cleopatra and Bakari" who are responsible for over nine dozen murders."_

"Fuck!" I screamed as I slammed a knife into the desk in front of me.

Nairobi flinched at my outburst but Andrés stood perfectly still with a blank expression on his face as he listened to the woman speak.

_"Andrés De Fonollosa is also responsible for multiple sexual offenses. At this moment he is believed to be a leader of a crew of robbers who have taken over the Royal Mint. He is accused of establishing a human trafficking ring. Taking women from Eastern Europe, Albania, and Bulgaria to later sell."_

"What the fuck." I said as I stared at the television in confusion.

"Do you like the taste of Bulgarians? Huh? You take them for a test drive." Nairobi spat.

"I suggest you shut your fucking mouth before I do it for you." I threatened as she looked at me shocked.

"How could you work with him after he did all of that?" She asked.

"He didn't do any of it you stupid bitch." I snapped.

_"He's charged with multiple counts of trafficking women and the extortion of minors in addition to the charges of burglary and armed robbery as well as countless murders that have taken place over the last decade."_

"Minors? Minors?!" Nairobi said in disbelief. "You're a pig!"

"Nairobi. I'm fucking warning you." I said through gritted teeth.

_"According to recent information, Fonollosa has eluded this last robbery charge thanks to his corporation as an informant for the police."_

"On top of that you're a snitch?" She said as she walked up to him and stuck her finger in his chest.

_"He has been identified by the police along with Silene Oliveira and Aníbal Cortes."_

Berlin lifted his gaze from the television and met Nairobi's eyes with a cold glare. I immediately sighed as I knew what was coming.

But before she realized it for herself Andrés already had her on her back against his desk and wrapped his hand around her throat, slowly cutting off her breathing.

I watched as she slapped him twice and I immediately saw red.

"You touch him again and I'll cut off your hand." I hissed as Berlin tightened his grip around her neck.

"I would never sell a woman, and definitely not children. That would violate my moral code. Same with ratting out a partner even if they were nothing more then _vial human waste_. It has nothing to do with my desires of taste Nairobi." He spat.

"Sure whatever you say." She choked out as he reluctantly let her go and focused his attention back on the woman speaking.

_"We are led to believe that Fonollosa is the robbers' spokesperson. His identity was discovered when a fingerprint from Andrés De Fonollosa was found on a button discovered by the police which officers found in a car that was linked to the investigation._ _While the identities of_ _Silene Oliveira and Aníbal Cortes_ _were identified from a photo taken from inside of the mint._ _The police departments' forensic team is searching for more DNA to determine the other identities of the rest of the robbers involved."_

"What the hell is she talking about?!" I shouted. "You never drove in that piece of shit!"

"I was never inside that car. Although I do know someone who was." Berlin said darkly as realization hit me like a bag of bricks.

_Denver._

"Berlin! Cairo! Wait!" Nairobi pleaded.

"Walk the fuck away Nairobi." I threatened as Berlin and I rushed out of the room in search of the man that unknowingly fucked up our lives.

"He didn't mean it! It was an honest mistake!" She shouted as she continued to follow us.

"Denver!" Berlin shouted.

"Helsinki! Oslo!" I screamed.

"Yes?" Helsinki asked as Oslo and him looked at us confused.

"Find Denver and bring him to us. Now!" I shouted as they nodded their heads and walked towards the museum.

"He has to be here somewhere." Berlin said. "But where?"

"Nairobi do you know where Denver is?" I asked her.

"No...why...why would I know?" She asked.

"Why are you so nervous?" Berlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not nervous." She scoffed.

"Really." I asked with a smirk. "Why don't I believe that?"

"You never believe anything anyone else ever says if it's not Berlin speaking." She snapped.

"You're very brave my darling."

"Very brave indeed." Berlin said.

"I just can't help but feel that you are lying to us about knowing where Denver is." I said as I pulled my knife out of my holster.

"Do you know what they say about liars Nairobi?" Berlin asked.

"No." She said as she watched me.

"They always get caught." He responded.

"Where is Denver?" I asked again.

"I don't know." She said as she looked down the end of the hall quickly and then refocused her attention back to us.

"Could he be down there?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Denver." Berlin said in a sing song voice as we walked down the hall together.

"What's going on?" Denver asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Berlin repeated. "What's going on is my face has been on the news a lot lately. And the police have my name because of a button you left in the car from my jacket you stole. That's what's going on." He snarled.

"Listen I'll give you 15 million of my cut." Denver said.

"For a button?" Berlin asked.

"For a button." Denver repeated.

"You know I was going to shoot off your foot as compensation but now I have a strong urge to put a bullet in your brain and I don't really know why." Andrés said as he looked back towards me.

"What do you think Cairo?"

"We need him alive. But keeping him alive doesn't mean we can't take off a body part." I said with a smirk.

"My love you are absolutely correct." He said as Helsinki and Oslo walked up to us.

"Berlin." Oslo said. "Tokyo needs to speak to you in your office."

"Fine." Berlin said as he looked at Denver. "If you think you're off the hook you're not."

"Handle this Cairo." Berlin snapped as he walked away with Oslo right behind him, but Helsinki stayed with me.

"With pleasure." I said as Denver turned to me.

"Cairo you don't need to do this." He pleaded.

"You exposed Berlin." I said harshly as I walked towards him. "Which means it won't be too long before they realize who _I_ am. Don't you understand that?!"

"I know. I didn't mean to mess up. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry." He begged.

"You're sorry?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

"Yes." He said.

"What the fuck is you saying "sorry" supposed to fix? Berlin is my partner! And now the fucking police know who he is which means they'll know who I am soon! You fucked up my life Denver!" I screamed.

"Cairo take it easy on him. He's just a kid." Nairobi said as I turned my head towards her.

"This doesn't concern you." I snapped.

"They don't know who you are yet! So it doesn't concern you either!" She said back.

"You're right Nairobi. They don't know my name yet." I said as I glared at her. "But as you all know. I'm a lot of things to Berlin. I'm his partner. His best friend. His Cleopatra. His Queen. _His Accomplice_. And do you know what that means my darling?"

"No." She said nervously.

"It means that anything that happens to him _becomes_ my business." I said as I smiled brightly.

"Cairo." Denver began to say but before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by the sound of a toilet flushing.

My face immediately lit up.

"No Cairo don't go in there!" Nairobi pleaded as I backed myself into the bathroom.

"I wonder what that was. Shall we find out?" I asked as I began to open each stall door individually until I got to the last one.

"Who are you hiding Denver?" I asked as I pushed open the door to reveal Mónica Gaztambide sitting on the toilet.

Her eyes went wide as she made eye contact with me and I immediately snapped my head in Denver's direction.

"She was dead this morning." I said with a smirk.

"Cairo." Denver started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it." I said sternly.

"But you have to listen to me!" He pleaded.

"No Denver!" I shouted. "You're lucky that I don't snap her neck right now."

"Don't tell Berlin." Nairobi pleaded.

"And why wouldn't I tell him? He's the only person in this place that I trust." I stated.

"He'll kill her." She said.

"You mean he'll do what Denver should've done 10 hours ago? Oh what a pity." I said as I pulled Mónica up roughly by her arm and dragged her behind me.

"Cairo don't!" Denver screamed.

"Helsinki!" I shouted as he raised his gun and aimed it at Denver.

"I'll be seeing you soon Denver." I said with a wink as I pushed past him with Mónica still in my grasp.

"My darling why are you shaking?" I asked her with a smirk as I dragged her down the hallway.

"I'm...I'm...sorry." She apologized.

"I'm sure you are." I said sarcastically as I shoved her into an empty office and locked the door.

_This fucking conversation was going to suck_. I thought to myself as I made my way to Berlin's office.

"Berlin!" I shouted as I walked in and slammed the door closed.

"Yes Dear Cairo?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have a problem." I said angrily.

"Which is?"

"Mónica Gaztambide is alive."

"Is she now?" Berlin asked. "Denver didn't follow my orders?"

"Forget Denver for a moment." I said as he locked his eyes with my own. "She needs to be executed."

"Why are you so quick to say she needs to die?" He asked me.

"Why? Are you saying she shouldn't die?" I countered back.

"No. If you recall I said she had to die. I gave specific orders for Denver to do it." He said.

"You trusted a little boy to handle a big girls job." I snapped.

"It does seem so doesn't it?" He asked as he stared at the wall seemingly deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I think we a team meeting is in order. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked as I nodded my head.

"It will be taken care of Dear Cairo." He said softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the room where the rest of the team sat.

"Hello." Berlin said as we walked through the door.

"Isn't she supposed to be watching the hostages?" Tokyo asked as she glanced at me with a pointed look.

"I took care of it." I said dismissively.

"How?" She asked.

"Mr. Román is watching them." I said as her eyes looked like they fell out of the sockets.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Relax Tokyo." Berlin said as I nodded my head.

"Cairo strapped a bomb onto our little friend. If he lets anybody leave the room then...BOOM." Berlin said as everyone let out a small sigh of relief.

"Wait you strapped a real bomb to him?" Rio asked in shock.

"It's a fake, but he doesn't know that." Berlin said.

"Now let's all take a seat shall we? We have important things to discuss." I said as everyone slowly sat down.

"What matters?" Denver asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I snapped.

"Mónica Gaztambide is alive although I'm sure that's not new information for some of you sitting in this room." Berlin said as he eyed Nairobi and Denver.

"She's alive?!" Tokyo asked in shock.

"Yes." I said.

"The day of resurrection is something to celebrate!" Berlin shouted as I laughed quietly.

"We need to decide what to do with her." I said.

"We should leave her be." Denver said as everyone looked at him as if he was a whole other person.

"Mónica Gaztambide needs to be eliminated." I said sternly as everyone sitting around the table looked torn.

"Why?" Rio asked. "What's the reason you want her dead so badly?"

"Denver defied direct orders to kill her. He staged her death and got involved in a personal relationship with her none the less. Who knows what he's told her? We can't risk a liability to the plan." I said as I looked around the table.

"I didn't tell her anything!" Denver said defensively.

"Did you fuck her?" Nairobi asked as she narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Well...I..." Denver stuttered as everyone looked at him in disgust.

"What were you thinking?!" Tokyo screamed.

"You have no room to pass judgement." Denver said.

"At least she's not fucking a hostage." Rio said.

"No but she is fucking you." I snapped as I felt Berlin's hand squeeze my thigh.

"Dear Cairo." He murmured. "Calm down."

I sighed dramatically as he smirked. I focused my attention back on the rest of the group as I felt his hand stay resting on my thigh.

"Let's take a vote shall we?" Berlin spoke up as everyone went silent.

"A vote?" Moscow asked.

"Yes a vote." I reassured. "No tricks. No secret agendas. Just a simple vote to determine whether she lives or dies."

"We will go around the room." Berlin added as I nodded my head.

"I vote that Mónica Gaztambide is eliminated." Berlin said cooly.

"Tokyo?" Berlin asked. "What do you think?"

"The Professor told us that no hostages were to be killed." She said. "I vote that she gets to stay alive."

"That's one for one." Berlin said with a smirk.

"Cairo?"

"She needs to die." I said simply as everyone winced at my bluntness. "Nobody can argue with that."

"Rio?" Berlin questioned.

"I'm with Tokyo." He said as they shared a small smile.

"Shocker." I scoffed under my breath as Berlin shot me a stern look.

"Helsinki?" He asked.

"The Professor said no hostages should be killed, but The Professor also said that Berlin was in charge and that Cairo would be his right hand woman." He said.

"I believe in Berlin and Cairo."

"Thank you Helsinki." Berlin said with a wide grin.

"Denver?"

"She's not going to die." Denver said sternly.

"Wanna bet?" I asked with a crazy look in my eyes.

Denver rolled his eyes, but before I could say anything back Berlins hand moved from my thigh and grasped my own.

It was a clear warning sign from him to keep my mouth shut.

"Oslo?" Berlin asked.

"She's a threat to the plan. Someone must kill her."   
He said as I nodded in appreciation.

"Moscow?"

"Although I respect The Professor, my son shouldn't have to live with the guilt of a woman dying because of his reckless decisions. I vote she lives."

"Very well." Berlin said as he turned to Nairobi.

"It's four to four. Nairobi you're the tie breaker." He said as everyone's eyes stared at her.

"I...uh..." She began as she bit her nail nervously. "Denver I'm sorry but you fucked up the plan by fucking her. I believe in The Professor, and he put Berlin in charge. I vote that she's eliminated." Nairobi said nervously as I smirked in triumph.

"Ah Denver." Berlin said as he sat back in his chair. "You've been out voted. Which begs the next question. Who is going to kill her?"

"My son will not be doing it." Moscow said sternly as Berlin nodded his head.

"I wouldn't trust Denver to do the job especially after last time." Berlin said as he narrowed his eyes in Denver's direction.

"Well then who is going to do it?" Rio asked.

"Nairobi." Moscow offered as she shot her head in his direction.

"I'm not!" She screamed. "Tokyo will!"

"I'm not doing it. It's not my problem." Tokyo responded. "Helsinki will do it."

"I will do no such thing." Helsinki said as Oslo nodded his head in agreement.

"Enough!" I screamed as I grabbed one of my knives and drove it into the table. "I'll fucking do it."

Everyone sat in silence as they looked at me with wide eyes.

"Dear Cairo." Berlin whispered as he let go of my hand he had been grasping. "Make her suffer as punishment for Denver's misbehavior."

"As you wish my darling." I said with a smirk as I stood up from my seat.

I looked through the big glass window of the room and I smiled as I saw Mónica standing up and resting her head against the wall behind her.

"Denver?" I asked as I drove 2 more knives into the table.

"Yes." He said as he lifted his eyes to meet my own.

"Which side do you want me to hit first? Left or right?" I asked with a wicked smirk.

"How about neither." He said defiantly.

"That wasn't an option." I said as my eyes darkened and I picked up one of the knives and held it in my hand.

"Berlin? Do you have a preference?" I asked innocently.

"Well." He said as he stood up and walked closely behind me. "Why don't you hit her on both her arms so she's trapped against the wall. Then you may do with her as you wish."

"Very good idea." I said.

Berlin turned away as he sat down in his seat again and watched with joy as I tossed the knife around in my hand.

"I will count to three." I said loudly as I looked around the room with a smile. "It is common curtesy of course to allow the ones who care for her a chance to pray for her untimely demise to go as painless as possible."

"You don't want to do this." Moscow said.

"On the contrary." I said as I turned to look at him. "I really do."

"Don't kill her!" Denver begged.

"One." I said loudly as I turned my head away from them.

"Please don't do this!" Denver shouted as I ignored his pleas.

"Two." I said even louder.

"Cairo please!" He begged again.

"Three." I said but before I could throw my knife Denver's next words stopped me in my tracks.

"She's still pregnant!" He screamed.

"What?" I asked as I turned my head with a large smirk plastered on my face.

"She's still pregnant." He repeated.

"She didn't abort the baby?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Well then." I said as I let out a frustrated sigh. "I guess I won't be killing anyone today."

"Thank god." Denver said lowly as he let out a sigh of relief.

"But." I said as his head shot up.

"But what?" He questioned nervously.

"Just because I can't kill her doesn't mean I can't do this." I said as I threw all three knives through the window and I watched as they went crashing into the wall beside her stomach.

I smirked proudly as I watched her crouch in the corner.

"Denver!" She screamed as she looked towards me with fear evident in her eyes.

I walked towards the window as I grabbed a piece of broken glass and crushed it in my bare hand.

"You're lucky you decided to keep that baby Ms. Gaztambide." I said with a smirk as I opened my hand and dropped the broken shards of glass to reveal the blood running down my hand. "It just saved your life."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Denver asked me as he stomped over to the broken window.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Yes. What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked again.

"Many things Denver." I responded as I heard Berlin chuckling.

"You do realize you probably just scared her half to death right?!" Denver shouted.

"Oh did I?" I asked while feigning innocence. "Shame."

"You both are ridiculous. The great Berlin and Cairo! The greatest jewel thieves in the world. The worlds most cold hearted criminals. I bet you that you don't even have a moral code you live by." Denver shouted.

"Why thank you for reading off our resumes." I said with a wide grin. "But you are wrong. We do live by a code."

"And what code is that?" He asked.

"Steal. Don't get caught. Kill." I said with a wink.

"You both are heartless pieces of shit!" Denver shouted. "You two fucking deserve each other."

"Denver don't be so rude." Berlin said as he grabbed my bleeding hand and licked the blood off of it as I smirked down at him.

"You both are sick." He spat.

"Thank you my darling!" I shouted towards Denver as he stormed out. " _Please give my best to your whore!_ "


	7. What Do You Contribute?

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _3:42 P.M._

_It was the day after Andrés was discovered by the police and instead of trying to come up with a plan to help him I was stuck watching the hostages and listening to Arturo Román question me every minute._

_To say I was irritated would be a fucking understatement._

"It's clear that Berlin is the leader. Rio is the hacker. Helsinki and Oslo are the muscle. Moscow is good with heavy machinery. Nairobi is the counterfeiter. Tokyo and Denver are experts with guns. What do you contribute?" Arturo asked as he struggled to keep his strong demeanor.

"You want to know what I contribute?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes." He said as he started to shake.

"Pick one." I said as I gestured to the hostages sitting around the room.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Pick. One." I repeated sternly.

"Why?" He asked frantically.

"Must you make me repeat myself again?" I asked with an annoyed sigh.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"Thank you for apologizing Mr. Román." I said with a smirk. "Now as I was saying. Please pick a hostage. Any one will suffice."

Arturo's eyes scanned the room as he slowly pointed to a girl cowering in the corner. "Her."

"You want her?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as his voice began to shake. "What are you going to do to her?"

"I'm showing you what I contribute Mr. Román." I said with a grin.

I walked over to the girl and smiled as I began to drag her by her arm and forced her to stand up in the middle of the room.

"Stand completely still my darling." I said as the girl nodded quickly.

I turned to face Arturo as he avoided eye contact with me.

"Mr. Román?" I questioned as he slowly lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"This is my contribution." I said as I threw a knife towards the girl, without looking, and I smiled widely as I heard the screams of the other hostages as they watched her fall to the ground with a knife sticking out of her stomach.

"I don't stop. I don't think. I don't feel. I don't hesitate." I said as his eyes widened in horror. "I kill."

"Helsinki!" I screamed as he walked over to me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Get rid of the body." I said in a monotonous voice.

"Got it." He said as he walked over and began to drag the girls' dead body away.

"Let that be a warning to each and every one of you."

I spoke as my voice got dangerously low. "I don't fuck around."

As I had my back turned towards Arturo I sent three knives flying towards him and I let out a soft chuckle as he screamed in horror at the knives hitting the wall beside his head.

"Mr. Román." I said as I walked over and grabbed the knives from the wall and placed them back in my holster. I leaned foreword with a smile as I grabbed Arturos hand and placed them on the small holes next to his head. "Let those serve as a reminder not to question my contribution to this team again. Do I make myself clear?" I asked sternly.

"Yes." He trembled as I backed away with a satisfied smirk etched on my face.

"Cairo are you scaring the hostages again?" Berlin asked with a low chuckle.

"She killed one." Mónica blurted out as my eyes zeroed in on her.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" I asked with a glare.

"Well...no...I...I...just..." She started to say before I cut her off.

"You just what? You just think that because you're Denver's little whore that means you get special treatment?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Dear Cairo." Berlin whispered in my ear. "Let it go for now."

"Fine." I groaned as I gave her one last glare before turning around to fully face him.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Berlin started to say as he kept his arm securely around my waist. "Please make no mistake about it. Cairo never misses. She doesn't care about you nor does she value you. She works with me not for me. She's my partner so I suggest you all treat her with respect otherwise what she may do to you is out of my control. Is that understood?"

Nobody moved a muscle and nobody dared to speak a word.

"I said is that understood?" Berlin repeated as everyone nodded their heads.

_"Don't underestimate us." I warned. "Otherwise I promise you I'll kill you."_

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _9:01 P.M._

"You're being ridiculous!" I shouted as Moscow started hysterically laughing.

"I'm not being ridiculous. I'm being practical." Berlin said as he took my knives from my pocket.

"I need those!" I protested.

"Catalina you've killed two hostages today for no reason. Therefore I have no choice but to confiscate your weapons." He said.

"He's got a point." Moscow said as I glared at him.

"No he doesn't!"

"You can whine all you want. It doesn't change the fact you're not getting these back until it's necessary."

"That's fine." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I know how to kill someone without a weapon. I _was_ trained by Mossad."

"Yes I know and you never let us forget it." Berlin said as Moscow practically fell over in laughter.

"Why haven't you guys let me watch you fight before this?!" He asked as he took a deep breathe to help steady himself. "It's like seeing a whole different side of you both and it's hilarious."

"We don't fight often." Berlin said.

"Right." I said as I snorted.

"You guys fight like a married couple." Moscow commented as he began to laugh again.

"We do not!" I exclaimed.

"Guys!" Denver screamed as he bursted through the door with Tokyo by his side.

"What?" Moscow asked.

"The hostages they're trying to escape!" He yelled. "They're by the warehouse!"

"Fuck!" I screamed. "Go get Helsinki and Oslo! Now! Go!"

"Okay!" Denver shouted as he ran out.

"Can I have my fucking weapons back?!" I snapped as Berlin sighed and handed them to me.

"What the hell is happening?!" Nairobi asked.

"The hostages are trying to escape in the warehouse." Tokyo explained as she zipped up her vest.

"Fuck." Nairobi said as she grabbed her gun.

"Let's go stop them." Berlin said as everyone ran down the steps to the entrance of the warehouse.

"Get down!" I screamed as Berlin pulled me behind a stack of crates as the bomb on the wall exploded leaving a giant hole big enough for anyone to slip through.

"Fuck!" Tokyo screamed.

"Helsinki! Get the makeshift wall! We need to cover that hole!" Berlin yelled. "Fire on my command!"

"One...two...three...FIRE!" He screamed as everyone hid behind crates and started firing at the police that were quickly approaching the building.

"Get the wall up!" I screamed as Helsinki and Oslo worked to lift it up.

"Get the pegs!" Nairobi shouted.

"Hold it still!" Moscow snapped as he struggled to drill the pegs into place.

"Dammit!" Helsinki yelled as he fell to the floor.

"Helsinki!" Nairobi screamed.

"Guys the wall is falling! Get out of the way!" Denver screamed as the metal slab fell onto the ground.

"Keep shooting!" Rio yelled.

"They're coming too fast!" Tokyo shouted. "We need a plan!"

"Just keep shooting!" I screamed.

"Berlin!" I screamed as he stopped shooting and turned to me. "Plan Julius Caesar!"

"Now?!" He screamed as he started shooting again.

"We don't have a fucking option!" I said back as he nodded his head.

"Nairobi get Helsinki up now! We need you to cover us!" Berlin roared.

"Cover me!" I screamed. "Fucking cover me!"

"What are you doing Cairo?!" Moscow screamed as I ran towards the officers slowly approaching the door.

"Cover me!" Berlin shouted as he ran after me.

"Berlin wait!" Tokyo screamed.

"What the fuck are they doing?!" Rio screamed.

"Does it look like I fucking know?!" Nairobi yelled as Helsinki and her started firing.

"Don't die!" I shouted as Andrés snorted in response.

"I'll try my best." He replied as he shot one of the police officers in the chest.

"Cairo go!" He screamed as I ran up to one of the officers and took him down with a flying head scissors.

"Behind you!" Andrés shouted as I snapped my head around to see another officer running up behind me.

I grabbed his arm and smirked as he looked up at me in fear.

"When you go back to them." I said lowly into his ear. "Tell them _Cleopatra_ says hi."

"I..." He stuttered but before he could finish I stabbed a knife into his shoulder. Effectively cutting off the blood flow to his arm.

I felt a hand grab my arm and attempt to turn me around but before they could a bullet flew by my ear and hit them directly in the forehead.

"Thanks." I said quickly as Berlin smirked in response.

"Left side." He mouthed to me as I turned and kicked the officer in his stomach.

_Fuck_. I thought to myself as I saw yet another man running full speed for me. _They're like fucking gnats._

I sighed to myself as I jumped over the officer hunched over and I used his body to propel mine into the air as I wrapped my legs around the mans head and sent him crashing to the floor.

I snapped my head over to where Andrés was standing and I saw a man trying to sneak up behind him.

_Oh fuck no._ I thought to myself as I started running towards him.

"Berlin!" I screamed as I reached down for one of my knives and I threw it forcefully at the officer.

"Dammit!" The man screamed as he clutched at his side with the knife sticking out of it.

"Stay close to me. We're stronger together." He said as I moved towards him so that we were standing back to back with each other as the officers began to circle us.

"If I die today. Promise me you won't let Tokyo take charge." I said with a smirk as Berlin chuckled softly.

"I can definitely promise you that won't happen." He replied.

"What the fuck!" Denver shouted as he raised his gun to shoot at the officers.

"Don't!" I yelled as he looked at me confused. "Close the wall!"

"No!" I heard him faintly yell back.

"That's a fucking order Denver!" Berlin screamed.

"You'll be locked out!" Nairobi protested as I shook my head.

"Open the front door!" I screamed as her face twisted in confusion.

"Cairo you'll never make it!" She exclaimed.

"Yes we will." I screamed. "Trust me Nairobi!"

She didn't respond all she did was nod sadly as she turned to the rest of the group. "Get the wall up!" She screamed as they reluctantly complied.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned my head slightly towards Andrés. "We have one chance." I said calmly.

"Catalina." He said.

"Yes?"

"Don't die on me today." He said barley above a whisper.

"I won't." I assured him.

"Exactly how we planned it okay?" He asked.

"Exactly how we planned it." I repeated. "Tell me when. I trust you."

"Now." He whispered as my face immediately turned stone cold.

I threw three knives at three of the men circling us as Berlin started shooting.

"Run!" He screamed as we ran full speed towards one of the police motorcycles.

Berlin jumped on first and started it as the engine roared to life. I got on next and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Here." He said as he handed me his gun and I began shooting at every moving figure I saw as he quickly took off on the bike.

"No matter what happens don't fucking stop Andrés." I said sternly as I shot one of the officers chasing after us.

"Cleo." He tried to say before I cut him off.

"I fucking mean it."

"It's not going to come to that." He said as he hit the accelerator and the bike went faster.

"Kill her!" An officer shouted as we sped past him.

"I don't think so!" I yelled back as I shot him in the stomach.

"Catalina we're almost there." Berlin said as I nodded my head.

"Andrés I don't know how much longer I can keep shooting them. They're catching up to us fast. I can't keep up with all fifty of them." I said honestly as I kept shooting regardless.

"Hold on!" He screamed as we hit the front stairs and glided up them.

"Faster!" I screamed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!"

"Andrés! Stop talking and just drive the damn thing!"

"Fine!" He snapped as the doors to the mint began to open.

"Go! Go! Go!" I screamed as we hit the top of the steps and made our way back into the mint.

"Close the doors!" Denver screamed as we skidded to a halt in the main entrance of the building.

I dropped the gun onto the floor as I climbed off the bike and looked at Berlin with a smile as he stood up and walked towards me.

"Bakari." I said with a smirk.

"Cleopatra." He said back.

Before he knew it I had jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as crushed him in a hug. He immediately put his hands under my thighs to steady me as he dug his face in the crook of my neck.

"That was fun." I said honestly as I inhaled his scent and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Did you just say that was fun?" Denver asked in astonishment.

"Mhm." Berlin hummed as he let go of me and I rested my feet on the floor.

"What were you both thinking?!" Tokyo screamed. "You could've gotten killed!"

"It worked didn't it?" I spat.

"You didn't have to do that." Nairobi said.

"Did any one of you have a better plan?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No." Moscow said softly.

"That's what I fucking thought."

"You guys are crazy." Rio said as he shook his head.

"You're just now figuring that out?" I asked with a smirk.

"I guess you guys really do deserve the reputation you have." Denver said as he looked at us wearily.

_"Are you saying you doubted us?" I questioned with a smirk._

* * *

RAQUEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _9:59 P.M._

"Dammit!" Raquel screamed as she watched Fonollosa and the mystery woman enter the mint. "How the hell did they make it?!"

"It wasn't a total bust." The Colonel said. "We got a picture of the woman. Suarez is running it through the database now."

"I don't understand how they made it back in." Raquel said as she shook her head.

"Sometimes you underestimate the power two villains hold." He said.

"Don't make this sound like it's some children's book. This is real life." She snapped.

"We got a hit off of facial recognition." Angel said as Raquel whipped her head around to face him.

"Who is she?" Raquel asked.

"Her name is Catalina Sanchéz."

"Catalina Sanchéz." She repeated. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Do you remember the Rodriguez house fire that happened 15 years ago?" Angel asked as Raquel nodded her head yes.

"Sanchéz was the one responsible for it." He said as Raquel's eyes widened in shock.

"That woman is the one responsible for a whole family dying in a house fire?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. She was allegedly having an affair with Mateo Rodriguez but he tried to end it because he wanted to work things out with his wife. Sanchéz didn't take it too well and she went to his house later that night and torched the thing." Angel explained.

"Oh my god." She said in disbelief.

"Raquel I pulled her records from the prison. It says here that she was trained by Mossad for six years. She was arrested for arson fifteen years ago and she was in prison for five. She got let out on good behavior. She's currently wanted for burglary, multiple robberies, and countless acts of murder." He said.

"So what you're saying is she's not our everyday criminal. She's smart and she knows how to fight." She said as she sighed deeply.

"Listen to this." He said. "While she was in prison she was forced to attend a weekly therapy group as a part of her sentencing. That therapy group is the same one that Andrés De Fonollosa attended."

"They were in prison at the same time?" She questioned.

"Yes. Sanchéz and Fonollosa attended the same therapy group together, once a week, for five years." Angel said. "Somehow Sanchéz got herself released on good behavior around the _same time_ that Fonollosa finished his prison sentence. Then _only_ one month after they walk free the mysterious "Cleopatra and Bakari" show up? It's no coincidence Raquel."

"No it's not." She said as she studied their pictures.

"That's not all that I have." Angel said. "The prison psychiatrist did an assessment on Sanchéz and Fonollosa and it was in their file. Do you want me to read it?"

"Yes." Raquel said as she urged him to go on.

"In regards to Andrés De Fonollosa. We're dealing with an egocentric narcissist with delusions of grandeur. He shows an absolute lack of empathy. An eccentric megalomaniac who's unable to differentiate between right and wrong. He has a high sense of honor and he exhibits a pathological need to be liked especially by strangers." He said as Raquel listened intensely. "Catalina Sanchéz suffers from antisocial personality disorder as well as narcissistic personality disorder. She shows no remorse for her actions and exemplifies a strong need to prove that she is the one in control. She also has a high sense of honor and has an unusual urge to kill anyone that comes in close contact to her."

"Dear god." The Colonel said as he looked on with wide eyes.

"Leak it all to the press." Raquel screamed. "Now!"

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _12:34 A.M._

"You did great out there." Berlin said as we walked into his office.

"I know." I said with a smirk.

"It was a risk." He said.

"Wait." I said as I looked past him and focused my attention on the television. "Turn it up."

"Shit." He said as he raced to turn the volume up on the tv.

_"The fourth robber that has been identified by the police goes by the name of Catalina Sanchéz. She is known for perpetrating numerous murders as well robberies at jewelry and luxury stores."_

"It's safe to say they know who I am." I said softly.

_"Catalina Sanchéz and fellow robber Andrés De Fonollosa are believed to be the perpetrators behind the infamous crime duo "Cleopatra and Bakari" who are responsible for over nine dozen murders that have taken place over the last decade. They are also believed to be the leaders of a crew of robbers who have taken over the Royal Mint. Sanchéz was charged with arson fifteen years ago and was sentenced to five years in prison after her charges were reduced for good behavior. She is currently charged with burglary and armed robbery as well as countless murders. According to recent information, Sanchéz was trained by Mossad. The national intelligence agency of Israel. And now uses that training to help her excel in a life of crime."_

_"_ Great now the whole damn world knows you were trained by Mossad." He said as he rolled his eyes.

_"She has been identified by the police along with fellow robbers Andrés De Fonollosa, Silene Oliveira, and Aníbal Cortes."_

"That makes it four." Berlin said. "Four people they've already identified."

"I know." I said with a sigh.

_"Her identity was discovered when police attempted to infiltrate the Royal Mint and Sanchéz ran out to stop them with Andrés De Fonollosa right behind her. Her decision allowed the police to capture a picture of her face and has led them to believe that Sanchéz and Fonollosa are involved in a romantic relationship with each other."_

"As if." I scoffed.

"That's enough." He snapped.

"What?" I asked innocently. "We're not in a relationship!"

"I know." He said as he refocused his attention back on the tv. "Listen."

_"Catalina Sanchéz and Andrés De Fonollosa are said to be very dangerous and calculating. Many of the escaped hostages have said that they aren't concerned about the repercussions of harming innocent lives. If anybody knows any information on these two individuals the police are asking that you come forward immediately."_

"They're crazy if they think anyone would come foreword about us." I said as I chuckled.

"It wouldn't be a wise choice to do so." He said as I nodded my head.

"I couldn't believe you followed my plan earlier." I said honestly. "I figured you'd think it was too risky."

"I don't care about the risk. I care about you." He said emphatically.

"Yeah. Just like you cared about Tatiana." I muttered.

"When are you going to stop bringing her up?!" He snapped.

"When I'm over it." I said with a shrug.

"Over what?!"

"Nothing." I said. "It doesn't matter!"

"Well it matters to me! You always attack me over her! I'd like to know why!"

"Because you should've picked me!" I screamed. "She told you she didn't like me and you did nothing! I told you that she told me to leave you and you did nothing! You only did something when you found out she cheated on you with one of the monks!"

"I _did_ choose you." He said through gritted teeth.

"No you didn't." I said sternly. "I save _your_ life on a daily basis. I risk my _own_ life to go on heists with you. I make sure you take your fucking medicine everyday. I always defend you against anyone in this place and I always have your back. But you _still_ don't and won't choose me."

"You think you know everything but you don't." He seethed.

"Oh really?!" I snapped. "Because based off of the last decade I couldn't name a single instance where you actually chose me Andrés!"

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it." He said as he walked towards me.

"No it's not!" I screamed.

"I always choose you." He said as he backed me up against the wall. " _I chose you_ when I beat shit out of my best friend because he took advantage of you when you were drunk. _I chose you_ when I threw Tatiana out after she finally told me that she had an issue with you. It was _never_ because she cheated on me. _I chose you_ when I picked Sergio's heist over my own fucking heist because you trusted his plan more then mine. _I chose you_ when I covered for you and lied to my own brother about you killing two hostages today. And _I fucking chose you_ when I helped you get out of prison. So don't fucking tell me that I never choose you!"

"She didn't leave because you threw her out." I said as I looked up at him. "You're lying."

"You really think that? You really think I'm lying to you?" He asked as he rested his hands on my waist. "I'd _never_ lie to you. I've always been honest with you. I'd do anything for you. I'd give up my life in an instant if that meant you got to live a life without cancer. I'd take a bullet for you. I'd give you a child if I could Catalina. Don't you get that?"

"No." I whispered. "I don't get it because if that's how you really felt all this time why didn't you say anything?"

"Sometimes the people we're meant to be with are the ones we'd hurt the most." He explained. "I never thought it would've been fair to you if I did tell you because I won't be here long enough to give you the life you deserve."

"What if I don't want that life anymore?" I asked softly. "What if I just want you?"

"Catalina you don't mean that." He said.

"How would you know what I mean? You've never once asked me what I really wanted."

"You're right." He said.

"So ask me." I said.

"Are you serious?"

"Ask. Me." I repeated.

"What do you want Catalina?"

"I just want you Andrés. It's all I've ever wanted." I said.

"You mean that?" He asked as I noticed his mouth was inches away from my face.

"Yes." I said softly as his lips brushed against my cheek before a soft kiss was placed on my lips.

Berlin and I looked at each other for a second before he repeated the action. But this time his lips stayed on mine and I kissed him back.

"Don't stop." I said as he grinned and pulled me in closer.

I had my hand buried in his hair and I felt him lift me up and walk us over to his desk as I started to undress the him.

"No regrets." He whispered.

_"No regrets." I repeated._


	8. Paris.

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _4:32 A.M._

"Andrés." I said softly as I laid my head on his naked chest.

We had been laying down on the couch together with a blanket covering us for almost a half hour. We hadn't spoken. We hadn't moved. We just laid there in each others arms.

"Yes?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

"You know...you know that was the only time that can happen right?"

"I know." He said softly as he looked down at me. "I know it was."

"This." I said. "What we just did. It doesn't change things does it?"

"No." He said as he smiled. "It doesn't change anything."

"We need to get back to work." I said as he nodded his head.

"I suppose you're right." He said as he sat up. "We probably shouldn't tell anyone about this."

"I know." I said. "They'd have a field day with it."

"That's an understatement." He said with a small scoff.

"Yeah I know it is." I said as I laughed. "Now get your ass dressed before someone comes in and sees us like this."

"Yes ma'am." He mocked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Don't give me attitude." I said as I zipped up my jumpsuit.

"I wasn't." He said innocently as he tied the laces to his boots.

"Sure." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Berlin! Cairo!" Denver called out.

"In here!" Berlin screamed as he casually sat down at his desk.

"Guys." Denver said as he swung open the door. "The Professor wants to speak to you."

"Is there a problem I don't know about?" Andrés asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rio sent the proof of life to the cops but they figured out the footage was edited." Denver said.

"Dammit." I sighed as I looked at him. "Is The Professor pissed?"

"I don't think so." Denver said. "He just told me to come get you both so you could speak to him."

"Fine." I said as I walked over to the door. "But it's not my fault that Rio fucked up his job so if I get blamed he's gonna regret it."

"You won't get blamed Cairo." Denver said as I rolled my eyes and walked out of the door with Berlin by my side.

"I better not."

"You won't." Berlin assured me as we made out way to the office.

"What the fuck did you do Rio?" I snapped as I made eye contact with him.

"It's not his fault!" Tokyo defended.

"Yeah. We'll see about that." I said as I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Cairo?" Sergio asked from the other end of the phone.

"Yes Professor?"

"Is Berlin with you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Put him on the phone." He said as I rolled my eyes and handed Andrés the phone.

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He wants you."

"Oh?" He asked as he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table.

"Professor." Berlin said as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Andrés I need to tell you something." Sergio said as Berlin took a bite out of his apple. "I'm the one that put the button in the car."

Berlin's face faltered slightly at whatever Sergio had told him and I was instantly worried.

"I'm very hurt to hear that." Berlin said as his eyes snapped to mine. "May I ask why?"

"You killed a hostage." Sergio snapped.

"You know it's funny that you mention that." Berlin said as he snapped his fingers towards Helsinki. "Go get her."

"Go get who?" Sergio asked impatiently.

"Mónica Gaztambide is alive." Berlin explained as Helsinki walked through the door with Mónica in his arms. "Listen."

"What's your name?" Berlin asked.

"Mónica Gaztambide." She replied nervously.

"And are you alive?"

"Yes." She said.

"See Professor." Berlin said as he stared into the camera. "You punished me for no reason."

"Nice try Berlin. But I know for a fact that she isn't alive because of you or Cairo." Sergio said.

"Leave Cairo out of this." Berlin snapped defensively. "It was my order. She had nothing to do with it."

"Did she try and stop you?" He asked as Berlin stared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"No she didn't." He finally answered.

"Exactly." The Professor said. "Put me on speaker."

"Fine." Andrés said annoyed as he slammed his hand down on the button. "They can hear you now."

"We're letting Inspector Murillo into the mint." Sergio said as everyone stared at the phone in disbelief.

"What?!" Tokyo asked in shock.

"Why the fuck are we going to do that?!" I snapped.

"They know the videos are fake. We need to regroup and if we show her each hostage one by one it buys us time to print more money." The Professor explained.

"So you're throwing us to the wolves as your fucking solution?" I asked harshly.

"No." Sergio said emphatically. "I'm _not_ throwing you to the wolves. She is _just_ going to be looking for proof of life."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Nairobi said as she scoffed.

"For once I agree with everyone in here." I said. "It's a bad idea."

"Well it's happening whether you like it or not. She'll be there first thing in the morning so be ready." Sergio said sternly as we all sighed in frustration.

"I hope you choke in your sleep." I shot at him as I forcefully hung up the call.

"Was that really necessary?" Rio asked with an irritated sigh.

"Well I wouldn't have had to say it if you just did your fucking job like you were supposed too!"

"What does that mean?!" He asked.

"It means that if you didn't get careless and let the police realize the videos were edited then we wouldn't have to let Inspector Muriello in here!"

"What about you huh?" He asked harshly.

"What do you mean what about me?!" I asked defensively.

"Weren't you and Berlin supposed to be doing _your_ jobs?! But when Denver went to look for you guys you weren't watching the hostages _or_ doing your rounds. So he had to go look for you in Berlin's office. Last time I checked that's not where your post was!" Rio yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me." I snapped. "I could snap your neck in a second."

"But you won't." Rio said. "Because as much as you hate it you fucking need me. There's no one here to replace what I do. I'm the only hacker you got."

"I'll take my chances." I said with a smirk.

"No you won't." Tokyo said as she stepped foreword.

"Wanna bet?" I sneered.

"Dear Cairo." Berlin said as he placed his hand on my lower back and gently pulled me towards him. "Now is not the time."

"You're right." I said patronizingly as I looked at Rio. "It's past his bedtime. Perhaps he should leave so the grown ups can talk."

"I don't want to leave." Rio said.

"Why? Do you need me to turn on your nightlight for you?" I mocked.

"Catalina." Andrés snarled in my ear. "Fucking drop it."

"Fine." I said as I glared at him and walked out of the room. "Tomorrow better go well because if it doesn't there will be hell to pay for everybody!"

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _1:48 P.M._

"She's walking in." Helsinki called out.

"Everybody who has already been identified by the police do not need their masks." Berlin said.

"She's at the steps." Tokyo called out.

"Everyone get in your places." I shouted as I stood next to Andrés.

"Remember to remain calm." He whispered as he grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.

"Isn't us holding hands just adding more fuel to the police's speculation over what our relationship truly is?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you really care what the police think?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

"Then what's the harm in playing with their heads?" He asked innocently.

"I guess you're right. But." I said as I moved to stand in front of him. "Let's make it believable."

Berlin smirked as he grabbed my waist and pulled me against him and I bit my lip subtly when I felt my ass rub up against his crotch.

"Here." He whispered to me as he handed me his gun and wrapped his arms around my waist. Keeping me in place.

"Guns up." I screamed as the rest of the group stood behind us and pointed their guns at the door.

"When she walks in. Everybody will act according to the plan. Tokyo searches her and Rio looks for any recording devices. Cairo and I will sit with the Inspector while Nairobi and the others bring the hostages down. One. By. One. Is that clear?" Berlin snapped.

"Clear." Helsinki said as everyone nodded their heads.

"Open the doors!" Andrés yelled.

I tensed as I saw Inspector Murillo make her way up the stairs, but before I could react Berlin tightened his grip around me.

"Behave." He whispered sternly as I internally sighed and nodded my head.

"Hands up!" I snapped as she complied and watched the doors close behind her.

"Tokyo. Search Ms. Murillo." I said.

"It's Inspector." Raquel shot at me.

"My apologies... _Inspector_ Murillo." I said with a smirk as Tokyo walked over to her and began to frisk her.

"Where's The Professor?" She asked.

"He asked me to apologize. To preserve anonymity he can't be here. Considering his face isn't everywhere like ours are." Berlin said.

"She doesn't have a gun." Tokyo said as she walked back over to us.

"Rio." Berlin said. "Your turn. Do the honors."

Rio silently nodded as he took a small electronic device out of his pocket and walked over to the Inspector.

"Forgive us but we need to be thorough." I explained with a fake smile.

"Uh." Rio stuttered as his device starting beeping furiously when he waved it in front of her crotch.

"Raquel." Berlin said in a patronizing tone. "They say the police aren't stupid but I don't know. Did you really think you could sneak in a recording device?"

"And you thought they wouldn't try and ensure my safety?" She asked.

"Tokyo search the Inspector again but this time do it with a little more of that enthusiasm we know you have." Berlin said as Rio chuckled.

"Gladly." She said as she walked over to her and unfastened her belt.

Raquel visibly rolled her eyes as Tokyo shoved her hand down her pants.

"What's the matter _Ms. Murillo?_ You don't swing that way?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh." Tokyo said as she pulled a small device out of Raquel's pants.

Berlin hummed in approval as she handed it to him to inspect. "This parts my favorite. The latest and cutting edge technology."

"Get rid of it." I said to Rio as Berlin handed the device to him.

"Are we finished?" Andrés asked as Raquel nodded her head silently.

"Follow us if you'd be so kind." He said as he grabbed my hand and led everyone into the main entrance of the building.

"Helsinki go back to Oslo and get our guests ready. Nairobi go back to work. Denver go check on Moscow. Tokyo and Rio will escort them down." I ordered as they all nodded and walked off into different hallways.

"Please. Have a seat." I said as I ushered her towards the two chairs that stood in the middle of the room.

"The Professor said you asked for coffee. So I brought you decaf. We don't want you losing sleep." Berlin said as he walked over to the tray that stood on one side of the room and he grabbed the cup of coffee for her as I chuckled softly.

"Thanks." Inspector Murillo said in a monotone voice as she took the cup from his hands and sat down.

"So." She said as she looked at the both of us. " _You_ both are Cleopatra and Bakari?"

"Why? You a fan?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hardly." She said as she rolled her eyes. "You both are murderers."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Berlin asked as he sat down.

"No it's accurate." She snapped in an angry tone.

" _Don't_ talk to him like that." I said as my voice got dangerously low.

"Dear Cairo." Berlin said as he pulled me into his lap. "Don't fight with the poor Inspector."

"Fine." I grumbled as I shifted myself so that I was comfortable in his lap.

"Lets start with the proof of life." Berlin said. "Come foreword!"

"For starters we have Arturo Román. The mint's director of operations." I explained.

"You're bringing the hostages one by one?" Raquel questioned.

"Mhm that's right." Berlin said as Tokyo and Rio led Arturo down the steps. "So it's easier for you to keep track of them."

"Arturo!" I exclaimed with a smile. "How are you my friend?!"

"Fine." He said quietly.

"This lady is Ms. Raquel Murillo. The Inspector who ordered to have you shot. But don't be frightened we inspected her exhaustedly and she's unarmed. Please Raquel be gentle with him. Arturo is a very sensitive man and he's a bit traumatized." Berlin said with a chuckle.

"How are you doing Arturo?" Inspector Murillo asked.

"I've...I've had better days." He responded weakly.

"I want to apologize on behalf of the police and myself of course. We made a terrible mistake and I hope you get better soon." She said genuinely as he nodded silently.

"Yeah." Raquel choked out. "Bring the next one."

"No." Berlin said dramatically. "Please don't be impatient. We're giving you the courtesy to interview each one of our guests."

"Go." I said to Tokyo as she nodded and took Arturo back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry but I can't spend all day in here." Raquel said.

"Well that's really a shame. I was starting to get my hopes up." Andrés said as I rolled my eyes.

_The rest of the afternoon was filled with meaningless banter between Berlin and Inspector Murillo as she questioned every hostage we brought to her, but it was as if a switch had flipped in Raquel and she wasn't playing our games anymore because soon enough she had demanded to see Allison Parker and_ **_that's_ ** _when it all went to hell._

"I want to see Allison Parker." Raquel said.

"Interesting." I said as I laughed.

"I want to see Allison Parker." She repeated.

"And if not? Are you gonna arrest us?" Tokyo asked with a smirk.

"Hey please ladies calm down it's a little early for the kitties claws to come out. Don't you think?" Berlin asked with an amused smirk.

"Look since I've walked in here all you've done is play with me." She said as everyone began to laugh at her words. "I had higher expectations for two people who only have a couple months or even years left to live."

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

I kept repeating to myself as I whipped my head in her direction.

_How. Did. She. Know._

"What's she talking about?" Rio asked confused.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"What the fuck is this?" Tokyo asked.

" _She_ has cancer." Raquel said as Andrés looked at me with concern in his eyes. "It's a rare form that originated in her kidneys. According to her medical records she was diagnosed a year ago which means she has about 3 years left to live."

"What?" Rio asked softly as he looked at me in shock.

"I suggest you quit while you're ahead." I snapped at the Inspector.

"No!" Tokyo screamed. "What did you mean two people?"

" _He_ has an extremely aggressive degenerative disease with a life expectancy of 14 to 25 months." Raquel said as I clenched my jaw.

"It's possible that his muscles are already starting to paralyze. He would be getting spasms and hand trembles. Have you noticed how hard it is to hold your gun?" She asked Berlin as his eyes stayed focused on the ground.

"I think that's enough Inspector." I said harshly as I walked towards her.

Berlin looked at me one last time before he walked away without saying a word.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought that there was no secrets between you and that you were friends?" She said insincerely.

"We are." Rio said.

"I want Allison Parker now." She stated as she ignored Rio's statement.

"You really think after that stunt you just pulled that you're in a position to make demands? Inspector Murillo let me remind you that we _allowed_ you to come in here because you started whining like a little bitch about the videos we sent to you." I said. "You stand there and you look down upon us as if you're better then us. As if you haven't fucked up before."

"Let me ask you one question Inspector. Does your daughter even want to live with you anymore?" I asked with a smirk as her face visibly fell. "You're silence speaks volumes my darling."

"And now that I've got the ball rolling I might as well keep going so answer this for me Inspector. Did your ex-husband really hit you?" I asked patronizingly. "Or did you make it up because he didn't want to stay married to you anymore?"

"Cairo. Maybe that's enough." Rio tried to say before I cut him off.

"No!" I snapped. " _Raquel_ decided she would bring up Berlin's life and _my_ personal information so why doesn't she deserve the same treatment?"

"After all she thinks we're the bad guys right? She thinks we're evil...that we're vial human beings. But she's no different from us. What type of _good person_ would make her daughter feel so unwanted that she didn't even want to live with her mother anymore? What type of _good person_ would lie about their ex-husband abusing her just because he wanted a divorce?" I asked as I glared at her. " _The reality_ that you can't seem to grasp Inspector Murillo is that you are not a good person."

" _The reality_ is if I ever hear you speak the name Andrés De Fonollosa again I will find you and I promise you that once I'm done with you you'll be begging for me to kill you." I said with a smirk. "Now get the fuck out."

"Nairobi! Oslo!" I screamed as they came running in from behind the corner. "Escort Inspector Murillo out before I throw her out of here myself."

"Let's go." Oslo said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door.

"Please do us all a favor and don't come back again." I snapped as Nairobi opened the doors and pushed her through.

"Cairo." Tokyo started to say. "What was she talking about?"

"It's nothing." I said harshly. "I'm going to find Berlin. All of you get back to your posts now!"

"Fine." She muttered as I glared at her one last time before walking up the stairs.

"Berlin!" I screamed as I made my way through the hallways. "Berlin!"

"In here." I heard him softly call out as I opened the door to his office and saw him standing at his desk silently.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He said.

"It was going to come out eventually." I said. "I just didn't think it would be _that_ way."

"Mine was documented but yours wasn't. How do you think she found out about you?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"It'll be okay Andrés." I said as I walked up to him.

"Will it?" He asked. "My mortality is nonexistent."

"Everyone's is." I said.

"Do you remember the day we met?" He asked me softly.

"Yeah. How could I forget?" I asked him with a small chuckle. "I told the whole fucking therapy group that I wished I was a bottle of wine and then you looked at me as if I was crazy."

"You _are_ crazy." He said as he shook his head in amusement. "I hated the idea of being sent there. I mean who gets sent to a prison in Paris of all places?"

"What's wrong with Paris?" I asked.

"I didn't like going to prison there." He explained. "But when it comes to the city I love it. Paris has so much classiness and beauty that it fascinates me. And it's where I met you." He said.

"When we get out of here we should go back." I said with a smile.

"We should." He said.

"But before we can get out of here...we need to have a team meeting which involves discussing what Inspector Murillo revealed." I said.

"Speaking of Inspector Murillo where'd she go?" Berlin asked curiously.

"I _might_ have brought up her daughter and her ex husband and then kicked her out." I said innocently.

"Catalina." Andrés said as he struggled to contain his laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I should've known." He said as he shook his head.

"Come on." I said as I held my hand out.

"We're going now?" He asked incredulously.

"Let's just get it over with."

"Fine." He said he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room and made our way into the main office.

"What's up?" Nairobi asked as everyone looked at us silently.

"My friends. After some deep reflection we want to apologize for not being completely honest with you. The inspector was right. I have a degenerative disease and Catalina has cancer _."_ Andrés said as I held onto his hand tightly.

"Our days are numbered. But. It's not our intention to make you sad or for you to feel pity either. In my case we're talking about a disease suffered from one out of one hundred thousand people. And in Catalina's case it's a rare form of kidney cancer. And that makes us special." He said as he poured vodka into small glass tubes.

"What we want is to invite you to celebrate." I said as I handed out the glasses to everyone.

"Rio?" He asked as Rio looked up at him from across the room.

"Please come join us." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and Rio walked over.

"We're all gonna die. And I'll drink to that. Because right now we're alive." I said as he nodded his head slowly.

"And because the plan is going really well." Andrés added.

"Yeah." Denver said as he laughed.

"To life." Berlin stated proudly as he raised his glass.

"And to the plan." I said as I raised my own glass with him.  
  


_Life was kind._

_Life was inspirational._

_Life was special._

_But._

_Life could also fuck up everything you've ever known in the span of a second._

_And unfortunately for us we were going to find that out sooner rather than later._


	9. Russian Roulette.

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _11:18 A.M._

"Call him." Tokyo shouted as she paced the room anxiously.

"I am." Moscow said as he dialed the numbers on the phone.

"It's been eighteen hours. Where is he?" Tokyo asked.

"Calm the fuck down." I snapped.

"Calm down?!" Tokyo exclaimed. "He probably got arrested!"

"You don't know that." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"There's no answer. It's the third time I've tried." Moscow said as he put the phone back down. "Guess we all know what that means."

"We don't know anything about the police out there." Denver said.

"So what do we do?" Moscow asked as Berlin groaned and put down his cup of soup.

"Well." Andrés said as he wiped his face with a napkin. "We still have one call left to complete the cycle at midnight."

"What cycle?" Denver asked incredulously. "The fucking rat trap cycle?"

"Denver relax." Berlin said as he grabbed a wine bottle from the counter. "The Professor must be tying up some loose ends. There's nothing for us to worry about. Not yet. For now we keep printing money and watching the hostages."

"Really?" Denver asked. "That's your solution?"

"Yes." Andrés said as he grabbed an empty glass from the the cabinet. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get a little rest."

"You're kidding?" Tokyo scoffed. "We're in deep shit right now and you're going to go get drunk and jerk off?"

"Tokyo please." Berlin said as he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"There's really no need to employ such profane language. First of all it doesn't suit you. And second if I actually had to choose one of the ladies here from our group I'd choose..." Berlin said as he locked eyes with me. "Cairo."

"Yeah because that would happen." I snorted.

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH." Denver laughed.

"Let's remember the plan fell to fucking pieces and I know you don't give a shit because you're dying but I do." Tokyo snapped as I glared at her from across the room.

"You _could_ be dying right now if you don't shut your mouth." I said harshly.

"I'm going." Berlin said as he turned around to walk out of the room.

"Son of a mother fucking bitch!" Nairobi screamed.

"Ugh and here's the other." Andrés groaned as he turned around to face them once again.

"You're actually fucking a hostage aren't you?" Nairobi accused.

"What?" I asked pointedly as I looked at him for answers.

"Don't listen to them." Berlin said as he shook his head. "I have no idea what they're talking about."

"What do you mean he's fucking a hostage?" I asked Nairobi. "Why do you think that?"

"One of the women outside of your office told me that she heard moans coming from outside your door the other night. Who the fuck was it?" She accused.

_Shit._

"Forget that!" Moscow yelled. "This is a critical situation."

"No." Berlin said annoyed. "It doesn't get critical unless The Professor doesn't call in the next six hours."

"In which case we'll enact plan true-noble." I said.

"What?" Nairobi asked in confusion.

"The Professor didn't tell any of us that." Moscow said. "What's plan true-noble?"

"If this all goes well you'll never find out. So please let's just all have a little bit of patience. Sound good?" He asked as he looked at me. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go clear my head. Cairo would you like to join me?"

"Join you for wine?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I walked over to him. "Of course."

_"Go back to your posts." Berlin ordered as he pulled me out of the room with him._

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _2:43 P.M._

"I never thought they could be so stupid." I said as Andrés chuckled.

"They're just anxious." Berlin said as he sipped at his wine glass.

"What they are is annoying." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Especially Tokyo. She's the one that fucks up mostly everything and then she blames us for wanting two hours of fucking peace and quiet?"

"She's a hot head." He said. "Like you."

"As similar as her and I are there's a major difference between us both." I said as I leaned forward in my seat. "Tokyo doesn't look past what's best for herself. She lets her anger and her childish crush on Rio get in her own way. I on the other hand see the bigger picture. If I didn't then I can confidently say half this team would be dead by now. I wouldn't hesitate to have killed them a long time ago and you know it."

"That's very true _Cleo_."

"Tokyo has an infinite amount of time waiting for her when she steps foot out of this place. We don't. Our mortality is limited. The amount of breaths we take are numbered. Everything we do reminds us that the clock is ticking down to the last second until we die." I said. "She will never understand what's its like to be dying because if she fucks up and goes to prison she'll get out and still have time to have a life. We won't have time after. We have _everything_ to lose." I said as I gulped down the remaining contents in my glass.

"Which is why we'll do anything to win." He said with a smirk.

"Anything indeed." I said with a smile.

"Berlin! Cairo!" Tokyo screamed as she bursted open the door. "You need to come see this. It's important."

"What do..." I began to ask but before I could finish she already walked out the door.

"Alright then." I grumbled as I placed my glass down on the desk and followed her.

"What's the problem?" Berlin asked but he immediately quieted down once we walked into the room and he saw what was on the television.

_Sergio_.

Standing with the police outside of the house in Toledo.

"They arrested The Professor." Tokyo said.

"Shit they're interrogating him at the house at Toledo!" Rio exclaimed.

"Dammit!" Denver screamed as the video feed cut out.

"Shit! They cut off the signal. We're totally fucked." Rio said.

"They don't want us to find out and you realize this means they're coming in. We can sit here waiting for the next five hours or we can start plan fucking true-noble." Tokyo said as she glared at Berlin and I.

"Plan true-noble is for desperate situations and frankly I don't think we've quite reached that level of desperation yet do you?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"It's a plan where the money is gone for good." I said to them.

"I personally have no desire to give it up. Do you? Are you willing to give up on everything you worked so hard for Tokyo?" Berlin asked her.

"You guys they have The Professor." Tokyo said as Andrés and I rolled our eyes in irritation. "There isn't going to be a tunnel in the hanger because the fucking cops are going to be there waiting for us! We're fucking trapped in here!"

"In five hours The Professor will be calling us and I still believe in him." I said.

"In addition I'm not big on democracy but suddenly I feel like voting. Who still believes in The Professor?" Berlin asked. "I know I do."

"I don't." Tokyo said.

"I do." I said.

"I still do." Helsinki said.

"I believe what I see and I see that we can't count on him anymore." Rio said. "I don't."

"I have confidence in The Professor." Moscow said.

"I vote that we get out of here now. This multimillionaire thing doesn't really suit me anyway." Denver said.

"I trust in The Professor." Oslo said.

"I'm with Berlin." Nairobi said. "I still believe in him."

"Well then." I said with a smirk. "It looks like we've won again."

"Maybe next time?" Berlin asked condescendingly as he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room together.

"Fuck." I hissed out as my head started to spin.

"What's wrong Catalina?" Andrés asked with concern laced in his voice.

"I...I don't know...everything's really fuzzy." I said as I shook my head a couple of times to try and get it to subside.

"Don't shake your head you idiot. It'll make it worse." Berlin snapped.

"I'm basically about to collapse and you call me an idiot. Thanks." I said with a scoff.

"Go rest Catalina." He said as he brought me into an empty office and laid me down on the couch. "I'll come back to check on you in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay." I said softly as I laid my throbbing head down on the pillow. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me?"

"I think I can handle myself for twenty minutes without you." He said with a smirk.

_"Whatever you say." I said sleepily as I closed my eyes._

* * *

BERLIN'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _3:07_ _P.M._

"Jesus let her be okay." I said out loud to myself as I sat down at my desk.

Catalina Sanchéz wasn't a woman to go down without a fight and I figured that out within minutes of meeting her myself.

That's why when I saw her almost pass out just moments ago I knew something was wrong.

_But what? Her cancer? Something she ate?_ I sat there for what felt like hours racking my brain with reasons why she had almost fainted when the door being kicked in brought me back to reality.

"Tokyo." I said with a chuckle as I raised my gun and aimed it at her face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Put it down." She whispered as Denver and Rio walked up beside me and stuck their guns to the side of my head.

"You aren't that powerful without your little bitch by your side are you?" Rio asked.

"You're really one to talk." I said casually as I kept my gun pointed at Tokyo's head.

I sighed in amusement as I slowly put my gun down.

"Take it." Tokyo snapped as Denver grabbed the weapon from my hand quickly.

I groaned in boredom as Rio and Denver picked me up from my chair and escorted me out of the room.

"Tell me something?" I asked Denver as I smirked. "Are you doing this because you fucked her too?"

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _5:21 P.M._

"What the fuck?" I groaned as I lifted my head from the pillow.

"Andrés?!" I called out but I realized that he wasn't in the room with me anymore.

"What are you doing?!" I heard a female voice scream faintly from behind the door.

"What the hell?" I said to myself as I got up and opened the door.

"Nairobi?" I asked as I looked down the hallway to see her banging on the door to the bathroom. "You do realize you can just go in right?"

"No I can't!" She exclaimed. "It's locked!"

"Why the hell is it locked?!" I asked harshly.

But before she could answer Andrés's voice cut her off.

"We're playing Russian Roulette in here Nairobi! Come back a little later!" Berlin shouted through the door.

"What the hell is going in there?!" I snapped.

"Berlin!" I shouted. "What are you doing in there?"

"The sidekick is back." I heard Rio say as he began to chuckle.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I asked angrily but I decided to ignore him for the moment. "Berlin what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Tokyo has begun her version of a takeover." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh has she now?" I asked as I laughed patronizingly.

"She has smashed two of my vials." He shouted as my expression on my face changed in an instant. "I believe she thinks that will intimidate me."

"You're messing with the big leagues babygirl." I said lowly as I heard her laugh through the door.

"Oh am I?" She asked.

"Step away from him Tokyo." I said darkly.

"We're not done playing." She responded coolly.

"Oh really? I think you are." I said as I looked down and saw a shadow move towards the door.

"I'll let him go once he tells me what I want to know." She said as Nairobi picked up her gun and aimed it towards the shadow, but hesitated to shoot.

"Fuck this." I said calmly as I picked up my knife from my side pocket and threw it.

We all watched as it crashed through the door and hit Rio.

"Shit!" He screamed as he dropped his gun and grasped at his leg.

"Nairobi may I?" I asked as I grabbed her gun from her hand.

"Yes." She said nervously as I aimed the gun towards the door handle and shot at it as I heard a yelp come from inside the room.

I kicked the door open and saw Denver on the ground next to Rio as they looked up at me in shock.

"Helsinki! Oslo! Come here. NOW!" I shouted as they bursted into the room with stern expressions etched on their faces.

"Bring these two to Berlin's office and tie them up. After that go back down to the hostages and relieve Moscow of his duties. Make sure to tell him his son just defied direct orders and will be punished accordingly." I ordered as they nodded and dragged Denver and Rio away.

"Honey." Nairobi said as she cautiously walked into the room and towards Tokyo.

"Don't honey me." She snapped.

"You are fucking up the plan."

"Oh I'm fucking up the plan?!" Tokyo asked. "I'm not the one who came up with the shit plan to try and get her son back!"

"What did you just say?" Nairobi asked in shock.

"You heard me." Tokyo replied as Nairobi looked at her with anger.

Berlin went to open his mouth, but I put a finger up to my lips to signal to him to stay quiet.

He nodded as I watched and made sure Tokyo had her attention on Nairobi as I quietly took out my knife and threw it at the ropes that held Berlin's hands together.

The knife sliced through the restraints and he smiled at me as he freed his hands and the rope fell to the ground.

In one quick motion Berlin picked up the knife from the floor and he held it against Tokyo's throat as I picked up Rio's gun and pointed it at Nairobi.

"Now I think it's time we have another team meeting don't you think?" He asked with a smile as he took Tokyo's gun out of her hand and threw the knife towards me.

"Walk." I said sternly as they silently led the way to Berlin's office.

"Thank you for the assist my dear." He whispered.

"Always." I said as I looked a head to make sure they both were still there.

"How many vials do you have left?" I asked barley above a whisper.

"Enough." He responded.

"Are you lying to me?"

"I thought we went through this the other night." He said as he looked at me. _"I'd never lie to you."_


	10. Bow Down To The Fucking King And Queen.

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _7:19 P.M._

"The real question here is what do we do with you?" I asked with a smirk as I circled around Tokyo, Denver, and Rio.

"You are traitors." I said as I chuckled at Rio trying to break free of the restraints. "You defied direct orders and now I've been given the opportunity to punish you all."

"So what?" Tokyo snapped. "What could you possibly do? Huh?"

" _My darling._ Torture. Is one of my specialties." I said with a wink. "Isn't that right my love?"

"Yes." Berlin said with a wicked grin as he pointed his gun at Nairobi and Moscow.

"What do you value more? Your own life or perhaps the life of someone you love? Denver." I said as I locked eyes with him. "Where's Ms. Gaztambide?"

"Don't touch her!" Denver shouted. "Don't fucking touch her!"

"Oh I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" I asked innocently. "Does the idea of me harming someone you love anger you?!"

"Don't fucking do it or I swear I will kill you!" He threatened.

"I'd kill you before you even tried to kill me." I said as I waved off his threat. "Rio?"

"What." He said blankly.

"Please just don't hurt Tokyo! She wasn't thinking straight!" He defended.

"It's too late for meaningless pleas." I snapped as I forcefully dragged my knife down Rio's face causing a pool of blood to run down it.

"Fuck!" He hissed out in pain as I smirked in satisfaction.

"Denver. You will no longer be tending to Ms. Gaztambide for the remainder of this heist. Helsinki will be. You are also prohibited from speaking to her and you will be reassigned to a different post so you aren't tempted to engage in any sort of conversation or relationship with her. If anyone catches you with her you will watch as I execute both her and then yourself on sight. Do I make myself clear?" I asked as he stayed silent.

"I said do I make myself clear?" I asked again as I stabbed my knife into his hand.

"Yes." He grunted out as I smiled and turned my attention to the woman sitting next to him.

"As for you Tokyo. I have a special surprise for you." I said with a wink.

"I'm flattered." She said sarcastically.

"Oh you should be." I said with a smile. "There will be a gift given to the police or more specifically _you_ are the gift."

"What?!" She asked confused.

"You. Are. The. Police's. Gift." I said as I stated each word sternly.

"What do you mean?!" Rio snapped.

"Everything will be explained in a few minutes." I said with a smirk. "If you don't cooperate with everything I just said and you choose not too I'll kill you. If you defy my orders I'll kill you. If you try and harm Berlin or myself I will kill you. If you do anything I don't fucking like I'll fucking kill you."

"Now in the mean time." I began to say as I grabbed my gun from my hostler and shot Tokyo straight in her foot. "I'd like to see you try and run away from the cops now."

"What the fuck!" Rio screamed. "Why the hell are you doing this?!"

"She betrayed us Rio. She betrayed Berlin. She betrayed me. She betrayed Nairobi, Moscow, Helsinki and Oslo. She betrayed The Professor. And you're pussy whipped ass went along with her stupid plan." I said harshly. "Each wound I have given you all will scar over and it will serve as a constant reminder of _who_ is your leader. Let that serve as a reminder to all of you standing in this room! Don't fucking cross us otherwise you will meet the same fate as Dear Tokyo."

"Don't make the same mistake." Berlin seethed.

"Helsinki! Oslo!" I said sternly. "Take her down stairs and do what we explained before this meeting started. Got it?"

"Got it." Helsinki said as Oslo nodded and they both lifted up the chair Tokyo sat in and began to walk her out of the room.

"Hey!" Rio screamed as Denver stayed silent. "Where are you taking her?!"

"I told you." I said. "She's the police's little gift."

"Everyone else get back to work." Berlin snapped as Moscow and Nairobi jumped slightly and left the room.

"You can't do this!" Rio yelled. "Denver help me!"

"It's pointless." Denver said in defeat.

"What do you mean?!"

"I _mean_ I'm not risking Mónica's life for hers. Tokyo got all of us into this mess. She needs to face the consequences just like we do." Denver said as he looked at Berlin and I blankly.

"Good job Denver." I said with a smirk. "You finally understand how it works around here."

"Catalina." Andrés said as he walked towards the door. "We have to deal with Tokyo."

"I'll see you soon boys." I said with a wink as I left the room.

"Do you really think this will work?" Berlin asked me as we walked down the hallway and made our way to the steps.

"It better." I muttered. "It can't happen again."

"Everything worked out." Andrés said.

"Yeah because I woke up in time." I said. "If I hadn't she would've killed you!"

"No she wouldn't have." He said as he rolled his eyes. "She's not a killer."

"She hates you." I noted.

"Yeah no shit Catalina." He said as he chuckled.

"Once she's gone Rio will be our only problem." I said as Berlin nodded his head.

"He's a kid. We can handle him."

"He's a kid in love with a woman we're going to throw to the wolves." I said as I raised an eyebrow. "Love makes or breaks a person. It causes them to do crazy shit."

"True." He said.

"She's ready!" Helsinki yelled as we walked into the main entrance while every hostage stood near the walls.

"She looks lovely!" I exclaimed as I looked at Tokyo struggling against the metal cart she was strapped too. "Don't fight. It'll just make the pain worse."

"You look like a Christmas present." Berlin commented with a smirk.

"Open the doors." I said to Oslo as he nodded and hit the button.

"Wish the police well for us. Okay?" Andrés said with a smile.

"I hate you." She spat.

"This'll teach you to bow down to the fucking King and Queen." I whispered in her ear as Berlin pushed the cart she was trapped on out the door.

"Bye!" I shouted as I watched in satisfaction at Tokyo screaming bloody murder as she rocked down the steps at a rapid pace.

"Shut the door!" Andrés roared as Helsinki complied and hit the button.

"Berlin! Cairo!" Nairobi exclaimed in disbelief as she walked into the room as the doors closed shut. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Teaching a lesson." Berlin said simply.

"Why did you throw Tokyo out?! I know she betrayed you but sending her out to the fucking cops?!" She screamed. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"We're doing our job." I snapped. "Just like you should be doing."

"I _am_ doing my job. I'm here to take the next group of hostages down to the tunnel." She said as she glared at me.

"Wonderful." I said in a bored tone of voice. "Go on then."

"You guys are on a power trip." She proclaimed. "You both need to stop."

"We need to stop?" I asked. "Nairobi take a look around. These people don't rebel against us because they _know_ we won't hesitate to do what needs to be done. If anyone else were in charge this place would go to shit."

"If anyone else were in charge the hostages would still behave." She said pointedly.

"Bullshit." I spat.

"So if the hostages don't rebel what the hell do you call them blowing up a wall which forced you and Berlin to run outside of the building?!" She exclaimed.

"That's a minor discrepancy." Berlin said.

"If you ever gave me the chance to run this place then I guarantee you that it would be smoother then your way of running things." She said.

"Really?" Berlin asked in amusement.

"Yeah really." She snapped.

"It's too bad you'll never get the chance to do that." I said as I walked over to Andrés. "Because we won't give up the keys to the kingdom willingly."

"I know." She said as she snapped her head towards the hostages and pulled ten of them beside her.

"Come on! To the tunnel now!" She screamed as they followed her.

"Do you think she's going to be a problem?" I asked Berlin as I looked at him curiously.

"I'm not sure." He said as he watched her walk away. "She could be but then again she has a thing for Sergio. She wouldn't defy his orders."

"She has a thing for Sergio?" I asked in disgust.

"My darling brother never told you?" Berlin asked with a smile. "Apparently Nairobi tried to sleep with him back at the house in Toledo. He declined but she kept on insisting until he finally left."

"Sergio never told me that." I said in shock as I began to mutter under my breath. "Some best friend he is."

"He probably thought you would've killed her." Andrés said as he laughed. "You've always been very protective over him."

"He's like the brother I never had and I know how uncomfortable he gets with women. So of course I would've killed her." I exclaimed in irritation.

"Do you remember the night I brought you to meet him?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow as my mind immediately went back to that night.

_"Why did you take me here?" I asked Andrés as we walked up the steps to a small cottage. "This isn't the living arrangements you promised me. I distinctly remember you telling me there was a huge castle waiting for us to claim. This shit isn't a castle."_

_"Patience is the key to success Catalina." Andrés said with a smirk._

_"Oh really? You're going to lecture me about patience?" I snapped. "I have patience. As a matter of fact I've been patient for the last couple years while I sat in prison!"_

_"There's no need to get so hostile." He taunted._

_"You've known me for a over a year Andrés." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Hostility is in my nature."_

_"Yes and unfortunately I've been on the receiving end of your hostility since the day we met." He said as he knocked on the door to the house. "We are here to visit my brother."_

_"You have a brother?" I asked incredulously. "What poor bastard had to grow up with you?"_

_"We didn't really grow up together. Well we did I suppose. It's just...complicated." He said as he knocked on the door again._

_"Sounds like it." I said as I laughed but I immediately stopped when a man opened the door._

_He had the same dark colored hair as Andrés and the same dark eyes. But their facial features and height were nothing alike._

_"Sergio!" Andrés said with joy evident in his tone._

_"Andrés?" He questioned. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I've finally gotten out of prison little brother!" Andrés exclaimed. "Aren't you going to invite us in?"_

_"Oh...yes...yes of course...come in." He stuttered as I smiled genuinely at his awkwardness._

_"I'm Catalina." I said as I offered my hand for him to shake. "I figured I'd take the liberty of introducing myself considering your darling older brother decided not too."_

_"Catalina?" Sergio questioned as he shook my hand and turned his head towards Andrés. "Is she your girlfriend?"_

_"Hardly." I snorted. "We're business partners."_

_"Business partners?" Sergio asked._

_"Yes." Andrés said with a bright grin. "Catalina was trained by Mossad. She is a force to be reckon with and will prove to be an asset worthy of our time."_

_"You were trained by Mossad?" Sergio asked in shock._

_"The one and only." I said with a chuckle._

_"That's very impressive." He said._

_"Thank you Sergio." I said._

_I studied him. There was something about him. He seemed more down to earth than his older brother. He seemed more realistic and less egotistical. Yet there was still a mysteriousness to him that intrigued me._

_"Come in." He said as he moved aside and allowed Andrés and I to walk in._

_"You know I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship between us three." Andrés said as Sergio and I laughed at his statement._

_"We will see about that." Sergio said as he smiled at me._

"Yes I remember the night I met him." I said as I laughed. "He thought I was your girlfriend."

"Indeed he did." Berlin said as he laughed with me.

"We were all so different back then." I said honestly. "So carefree and limitless."

"We're still those things...just...with a timer attached to it." Andrés said as I chuckled softly.

"Yeah I suppose so." I said with a chuckle.

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _12:04 A.M._

"Cairo! It's time to call The Professor!" Berlin shouted to me from the top of the steps.

"Helsinki! Watch over them for me." I told him as I looked towards the hostages sleeping on the ground. "I need to go with Berlin."

"Okay." He said as I nodded my head in gratitude and made my way up the steps.

"What do we do if he doesn't answer?" I asked him.

"Then we'll truly be the fucking King and Queen." Andrés said with a smirk.

"Long live the dynasty that is Andrés de Fonollosaand Catalina Sanchez." I said with a grin. "May everyone who defies us burn in hell."

"Oh trust me." He said as we walked into the office. "They will."

"One can only hope." I commented as he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Berlin?" Sergio immediately asked.

"Yes?" Andrés asked.

"How is everything going?" He asked.

"Smoothly." Berlin replied cooly as I chuckled beside him.

"You call what's going on right now going smoothly?! Tokyo is being interrogated by the police!" Sergio yelled.

"Professor don't be upset." I said with a smile. "We did what was necessary to protect the plan."

"Cairo." Sergio said as his voice got low. "You weren't supposed to throw one of our own out there!"

I opened my mouth to respond but before I could Berlin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor in a heaping mess.

"Andrés?!" I shouted as I looked behind me and I saw Nairobi holding a gun.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I shouted as I knelt down next to Berlin and put pressure on the bleeding wound on his head. "Andrés wake up!"

"I'm taking control." She spat as Denver aimed his gun at Berlin's unconscious body.

"What the hell are you pointing your gun at him for?! He's not even awake!" I screamed.

"He's your weakness." Nairobi explained. "You don't care about anyone else but him."

"I told you back in Toledo that my relationship with Andrés is strictly professional." I snapped.

"You and I both know that's not entirely true." She said with a smirk.

"What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"I was concerned about the possibility of Berlin forcing himself on a hostage so I asked the women placed outside of his office if they had seen who the person was that slept with him that night." Nairobi said as my face went blank.

"So?" I asked in irritation.

"They all said that the only person they saw walk into his office that night was you." She said with a chuckle. "Sleeping with your business partner doesn't seem very professional does it?"

"Holy shit." Denver said with a chuckle. "You're banging Berlin?"

"Why does it matter to you?!" I snapped.

"Is that why you wouldn't sleep with me?" He asked.

"Wait what?" Nairobi asked in confusion.

"I tried to sleep with her back in Toledo, but she refused and said that I wasn't her type of man." Denver explained.

"Her type is deranged psychopaths." She said.

"You have no idea who really he is." I spat. "Berlin is a character. Andrés de Fonollosa is who he really is."

"Well let's see how well you do when you're separated from _Andrés de Fonollosa_." She said with a smile as she picked up the phone from the ground. "Professor. It's Nairobi. Berlin and Cairo have been removed as the leaders in this heist and I have taken over."

"Like hell you have!" I shouted. "I'm still here!"

"They're no longer capable of leading us. Berlin and Cairo threw out Tokyo after she tried to kill Berlin. Rio is sitting in the office tied to a chair and Cairo has killed multiple hostages inside of the Mint with Berlin's blessing. And she threw out Inspector Murillo before she could finish seeing the rest of the hostages." Nairobi said. "As you can see this place is being run into the ground. So now it's time for the dynasty of hell to stop and the matriarchy to start."

"You will fail." I seethed. "You don't know how to lead!"

"Neither do you!" Denver shot at me. "You resort to torture and murder as the solution to all your problems!"

"Intimidation shows true authority." I said. "Power is only given to those who are willing to do what's necessary."

"The Professor has given the order that I'm in charge so save your breath." Nairobi spoke up.

"That's bullshit." I said. "Let me talk to him."

"Fine." She said as she shrugged her shoulders and handed over the phone.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" I asked harshly as I grabbed the phone and held it up to my ear while continuing to keep pressure on Andrés head with my hand.

"Andrés and you have knowingly kept secrets from me Catalina! You killed hostages! Therefore I have no choice but to let Nairobi assume control." Sergio said.

"She can't lead and you know it. That's why you put us in charge because you know we can do what needs to be done. When the hostages broke out Andrés and I were the ones to save everyone else's asses. We sacrificed ourselves for this fucking team! Who else would've thought that quick? Who else can keep the hostages in line? Huh?"

"Nairobi is the new leader and that's final. There's nothing you can do or say to change my mind Catalina." Sergio said sternly.

"I'm not taking orders from her." I said angrily.

"I know and that is why she will keep you and Andrés away from everyone else. Including the hostages and the team. You both will be involved in group decisions but you will not be helping to watch the hostages nor will you be involved with giving orders for the foreseeable future." Sergio said.

"This isn't fair and you know it." I seethed.

"Not everything in life is fair Catalina. You more then anyone else should be able understand that." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Okay." Nairobi said as she grabbed the phone from me and put it back in its place. "Now that The Professor has explained to you that I am in fact in charge let's get down to business shall we?"

"The only reason I'm not snapping your neck right now is because I need to keep him alive." I snapped. "Otherwise I promise you that you would be dead."

"You and Berlin will be separated." Nairobi said.

"What?!" I asked incredulously. "Why?!"

"You both cannot be trusted together. You're more lethal together then you are apart." She explained. "Therefore you will be put in a separate room."

"And who will be in this "separate room" with me?" I questioned.

"You will be handcuffed and tied to a chair and you will be watched over by a hostage." She said.

"Which hostage?!" I snapped.

"Mónica Gaztambide." Denver said with a smirk.

" _That's_ who you chose?" I asked with a patronizing laugh. "I always knew you were stupid."

"Shut up." He said as he picked me up from off the ground. "Say goodbye to your little fuck toy."

"You're going to regret saying that." I told him as he looked at me in amusement.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because of this." I said as I kicked him in between his legs.

"Dammit!" He screamed as he pushed me towards Nairobi.

"Come on." She said as she forcefully grabbed me.

"Don't think you'll have sex today huh?" I asked patronizingly.

"I fucking hate you." He groaned out.

"Oh my darling. I guarantee that it's not as much as I hate you." I said with a wicked grin as Nairobi pulled me out of the room.

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _10:04 A.M._

_It had been almost ten hours since I was placed in this room with nothing to do and it fucking sucked. I had no idea what had happened since Nairobi took control and I was praying that she knew what the hell she was doing for all of our sakes. Not to mention that I was separated from Andrés and I was now in the presence of Mónica Gaztambide._

"You don't have to sit there in silence you know. We can talk." Mónica said as she offered me a small smile.

"I tried to kill you." I deadpanned.

"I know." She said.

"Twice." I added.

"I know." She repeated.

"Then why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

"I don't think you're who Denver or anybody else thinks you are." She said honestly.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I think a lot of people think you're this narcissistic murder who doesn't give a shit and while that may be true I feel like there's so much more to you that people don't try and see."

"So are you supposed to be my new therapist or something?" I asked with a chuckle. "Is that why they put you in here with me?"

"No." She said.

"Interesting." I said with a smirk.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can but I can't promise that I'll answer it."

"Are Berlin and you a couple?" She asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Really?" She asked unconvinced. "It doesn't seem like that. You both act like you're each other's other half."

"So? We're close. That doesn't mean we're together."

"Have you slept with him?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked with a large smirk on my face. "Is Denver not getting the job done?"

"No...no." She said as she blushed. "I...I just figured you guys have if you've known each other as long as Denver told me you did."

"What else has Denver told you about Berlin and I?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not much...he...he...he just tells me that you both get on his nerves and that you both are crazy." She stuttered.

"We are crazy." I said.

"I know." She said as she narrowed her eyes at me. "You never answered my question."

"Fine." I said as I sighed. "I slept with him once."

"When?" She asked.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped.

"When?" She repeated.

"A couple days ago." I said as I glared at her. "Again why does it matter?"

"Denver told me you passed out." She said.

"And how the fuck would Denver know that?!" I asked loudly.

"He told me that he saw you collapse in the hallway with Berlin and he watched as he put you in the office. He told Tokyo and that's how she knew to take Berlin then." Mónica explained as my eyes went wide with rage.

"I don't understand how that has anything to do with me sleeping with Berlin!" I screamed.

"Do you think you could be pregnant?" She blurted out.

I stayed silent until I finally bursted out laughing.

"What?" I asked as I struggled to contain myself. "Mónica I'm dying. I can't get pregnant."

"That's not true." She said. "I've heard of women who had cancer and still got pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant. That's fucking ridiculous." I said as I shook my head.

"I used to pass out all the time at the beginning of my pregnancy." She said softly as she looked at me.

"Stop acting like we can relate!" I exclaimed. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Are you scared?" She asked me genuinely.

"Berlin's dying. I'm dying. What the fuck would happen to my kid if I was pregnant?!" I shouted. "It can't be true! It's not true!"

"Fine." She said as my stomach started to do backflips but I ignored it.

"What do you mean fine?" I asked her.

"I mean fine." She said. "If you want to take a test I have one in my office."

"I don't need a fucking test." I scoffed as I felt a painful surge go through my body.

"Okay." She said as she turned her head away and focused on the wall behind her.

"Fuck." I hissed out as I felt the rising fluid in my throat.

"Mónica. I...I think...I think I'm going to be sick." I choked out as she whipped her head towards me and picked up a small trash barrel from the corner.

"Dammit." I said as struggled to keep it down.

"Here." She said as she ran over to me and placed it under my chin. "Just breathe."

"Fuck this shit." I said as I placed my head into the barrel and emptied the contents of my stomach.

"It's okay." She said comfortingly as she rubbed my back.

"Don't touch me." I said softly as I lifted my head up.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly as she took her hand away and placed the bucket on the ground.

"It's fine." I said as I looked up at the ceiling in defeat.

"I won't tell anyone." She whispered. "Not even Denver."

"Won't tell anyone what?" I asked confused. "I don't care if people know I got sick."

"I won't tell anyone if you want to take the test." She said. "It's not my place."

"I already told you I don't need the test."

"I'll stop bothering you about it if you just take it." She said. "What's the harm in knowing?"

"You'll shut the fuck up if I take it?" I asked harshly.

"Yes." She said with a small smile.

"Fine." I sighed. "Go get the damn thing."

"Okay!" She exclaimed in joy as she practically skipped out of the room.

_I'm already regretting my choice._ I said to myself as I groaned loudly.

"I can't be." I said as I tried to convince myself it couldn't be true but that was the thing about life. Nothing was impossible because everything _was_ possible.

I sighed loudly as she walked back in the room and closed the door.

"Well did you get it?" I snapped.

"Yeah." She said softly as she pulled the box out from underneath her coveralls. "You...uh...you need to...uh...pee on it."

"Well how the fuck am I suppose to do that?" I asked harshly.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"I just can't wait to take the test. It'll be so easy." I said with a fake smile as I pulled against the handcuffs in front of me.

"I can't untie you." She said. "Denver will be pissed.

"Well how do you suggest we do this then?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." She said.

"Just untie me." I said as I sighed. "No games. No tricks. No escape plan. I just want to take this test so you'll shut the fuck up."

"I can't." She said.

"Mónica. Please just untie me." I pleaded as she looked at me and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine." She said as she walked over and untied the ropes that strapped my body to the chair. "I don't have the key to the handcuffs."

"That's fine." I said as I stood up. "I think I can manage taking it."

"Are you sure you won't need help?" She asked me.

"Just take it out of the package and then hand it to me."

"Here." She said as she handed me the test and pulled down my coveralls. "Stand over the bucket."

"Thanks." I said as I rolled my eyes and strategically placed the test close enough to where it needed to be. "This is so fucking humiliating." I sighed.

"That should be good enough." She said as she took the test and placed it on the desk.

"How long do I wait?" I asked her as I pulled up my jumpsuit.

"Five minutes." She said.

"Longest five minutes of my life." I said as she chuckled softly and nodded her head.

"This doesn't mean we're friends." I said bluntly.

"I figured." She said.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her.

"Because if you are pregnant then I understand you more then you could ever know." She said.

"No you don't." I said as I looked at her. "I'm dying. Do you even understand what that would mean for my child?"

"The father of my baby told me to abort it." She countered. "We all have shit."

"At least you'll be alive for your kids life." I shot as she stayed silent. "I'll be dead."

"I'm sorry." She said as I scoffed inwardly.

"If you are pregnant are you going to tell him?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said as I looked at her. "He's the best man I've ever met in my life. He deserves to know. That is if he's even alive right now."

"He's okay." Mónica said as my eyes lit up.

"How do you know?"

"He's down the hall. I needed to walk past his room to get to my desk. He was up but he had a white cloth wrapped around his head." She said.

"That's because Nairobi hit him over the head with her gun." I said as I shook in anger. "Fucking bitch."

"You really care about him." She commented.

"Are the five minutes up yet?" I asked as I ignored her last statement.

"Go check." She said as I walked over to the desk.

"Oh my god." I gasped as I looked down at the test.

"What does it say?" She asked as she walked towards me.  
  


_"I'm pregnant."_


	11. Tick. Tock.

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _4:58 P.M._

_Life was at a standstill._

_Andrés was dying._

_I was dying._

_And now._

_I was pregnant._

* * *

"Mónica!" A male voice whispered. "Mónica!"

"What?!" She hissed out as I turned my head towards the door way to see a familiar face.

"Mr. Román!" I shouted loudly with a grin. "How nice it is to see you again."

"Don't say my name!" He whisper yelled as he frantically looked behind him to make sure no one was coming. "Mónica we have to go now."

"Go where?" I asked curiously. "Mónica what's going on?"

"It's none of your business." He said as he walked into the room and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she looked at me. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked her with a pointed look. "What the hell did you do?"

"Mónica!" Arturo yelled. "Come on! We don't have much time!"

"Fine!" She exclaimed as she looked at me with a sad expression on her face. "Tell Denver I'm sorry."

"Denver and I aren't exactly friends so I can't promise I'll pass on the message." I said with a smirk.

"I know." She said as Arturo pulled her out of the room before I could respond.

_What the fuck is going on?_ I asked myself as I looked down at my lap where my hands rested against the handcuffs but that's when realization hit me.

_I was alone._

"I'm fucking alone!" I said as I stood up. "Thank god that bitch didn't tie me up again."

_Berlin._ I immediately thought to myself as I walked into the hallway and searched through every room I could find but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Dammit." I sighed as I made my way to the last room in the hall.

I walked through the door and I sighed in relief when I saw him passed out and tied to a chair.

"Andrés!" I yelled as I violently shook him awake. "Andrés wake up!"

"What?" He groaned loudly as he opened his eyes. "Catalina?"

"Yeah." I said softly as I began to untie him.

"How did you get here?" He asked me in confusion. "Nairobi separated us."

"Are you saying you doubted me?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow as the ropes fell to the ground.

"No of course not." He said as he smiled.

"Take these off." I said to him as I gestured to the handcuffs.

"Okay." He said as he reached over to the desk and found a paper clip.

"Is your head okay?" I asked him as he stuck the end of the clip into the lock and wiggled it around strategically.

"Nothing I can't handle." He said with a smirk as the lock clicked out of place.

"Finally." I groaned as I dropped the cuffs on the floor and tackled him in a hug.

"I missed you." I said as I held onto him tightly.

"I missed you too Dear Cairo." He said as he dug his face into the crook of my neck.

"Andrés." I said as I pulled away. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No...I'm fine..." I started to say.

"Catalina whatever it is you can tell me." He assured me.

"I'm pregnant." I said as his face went blank.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated. "I don't know how because I never thought I could because of my cancer but I am."

"You're pregnant? With my baby?" He asked incredulously.

"No I'm pregnant with Denver's baby." I said sarcastically.

"That's not funny." He said sternly.

"I thought it was." I said with a smirk.

"We're having a baby?" He asked me with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah." I said softly. "We're having a baby."

"Our kid is going to rule the world." He said in excitement as he picked me up and swung me around.

"You think?" I asked with a smile.

"A child with the intelligence and the classiness of Andrés de Fonollosaand the beauty and lethal skill set of Catalina Sanchéz will most definitely rule the world." He said with a smirk.

"Indeed they would." I said with a matching smirk.

_"Put down the gun!" A female voice screamed._

_"Open the doors or I'll blow his head off!" A male voice screamed back._

"What the fuck is that?" I asked Andrés as he shook his head in confusion.

"I have no idea." He said.

"What do you say we go and find out?" I asked with a wink.

"We need our guns and you need your knives." He said as I shushed him and walked across the hall into the main office.

"They don't really hide these well do they?" I asked with a chuckle as I picked up the weapons on the table and handed Andrés his gun.

"Now lets go fix what Nairobi fucked up. Shall we?" I asked him as he nodded his head eagerly and walked beside me to the stairs.

"Stop." He said as he put his hand in front of me.

"What?" I asked him in irritation.

"Look." He said as he turned his head to watch the scene unfolding before us.

"Fuck." I said quietly as I realized Arturo had Denver in a head lock and was pointing a gun at his face while Rio, Nairobi, Helsinki, and Moscow looked on in shock.

"So much for the matriarchy." I muttered as I shook my head.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked me.

"Go down there and distract them. I'll get Arturo." I said as he nodded his head and went down the stairs.

"Don't fuck this up Andrés." I said as I hid behind the railing.

"Yeah whatever." He said as he held his gun up and walked down the steps.

"Arturo. What are you doing?" Berlin called out as Nairobi whipped her head in his direction.

"What the hell is happening?!" She screamed. "I don't understand! You're suppose to be tied up in an office!"

"It's not easy being the leader is it Nairobi?" He asked with a smirk.

I slowly stood up as everyone else watched Berlin argue with her and I aimed my knife at Arturo's leg. Just as I let go and I watched the knife fly threw the air and hit his leg Mónica had hit him over the head with a piece of wood.

"What the fuck?" I asked as I bursted out laughing and walked down the stairs to Andrés's side.

"Mónica." Denver said as he stared at Arturos body. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I...I...I don't know." She stuttered.

"You just helped us." I said with a smirk.

"You're our accomplice now." Berlin said with a wink. "Thank you for the assist my dear."

"I'm not your accomplice!" She protested. "I'm not one of you!"

"I'd beg to differ." I said. "You just helped stop an escape attempt. You _are_ one of us."

"Oh my god." She said frantically. "No...no!"

"Denver why don't you and Moscow take Ms. Gaztambide away and try and calm her down." I suggested as he nodded and pulled Mónica with him as Moscow followed.

"Helsinki go deal with Mr. Román." I added as he nodded with a grin.

"Now." Berlin said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Let's talk shall we?"

"Fine." Nairobi said as she looked at Rio. "Get the hostages in order."

"Okay." He said as she turned around and ushered us up the stairs and into an office.

"You suck as a leader." I said bluntly as Nairobi rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for you guys to shit on me." She choked out as she stormed away.

"Well." Berlin said with a chuckle. "That was a short talk."

"No kidding." I snorted as we followed her out the door.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Berlin asked as we watched Nairobi hysterically cry and shout at the hostages.

"I tried to save you!" Nairobi cried. "I tried to save you from Berlin and Cairo. I tried to be kind! And you still don't respect me!"

"What do I need to do to get you to respect me?! Huh?! Do I need to kill one of you?!" She sobbed.

"What a great idea!" I screamed as Berlin and I walked down the stairs while holding hands.

Everyone stared at us wide eyed as we looked around the room.

"The time has come to be practical." Berlin began to say. "The utopia collaboration has failed."

"Nairobi." He said as we walked up to her. "I appreciate you allowing us to take some time off from our duties, but I think we're all ready for us to assume control again."

"They're all yours." She said as she walked away while crying.

"All hail the fucking King and Queen." I muttered softly to Andrés as he looked over at me and smirked.

"No fucking around." He said sternly as I nodded my head.

"Did you miss us?" I asked patronizingly as I lifted my gun from my back pocket and shot at the ceiling.

"This is a marvelous moment." Berlin said as he let out a sigh of content.

"Stand up!" I screamed as Andrés took off his head wrap that was stained with blood.

"I told you that I was going to protect you." He said as I began to rip off the masks from the hostages faces. "Didn't I?"

Utter silence consumed the room as nobody dared to speak a word.

"But I've changed my mind. It's a lot more practical to torture you."

"Indeed it is." I said with a smirk.

"Nairobi tried to take the nicer approach and it led her nowhere." Berlin said.

"But we're back in charge now and let this serve as a reminder that unlike our colleagues we don't fuck around." I said with a wink as I put my gun up to one of the hostages heads and shot him without hesitation as everyone began to cry silently.

"In the concentration camps respect for those in charge was mandatory. Well here it's going to work the same. You will be digging the tunnel until your hands are bleeding and at night you might cry in agony and yearn for relief but the next day you will keep on digging. You'll work in shifts without rest otherwise real punishment will be enforced." He said with a smirk as he pointed towards the end of the hallway. "Just like your leader."

Everyone gasped softly as Arturo was shoved in front of everybody with a bomb taped to his chest.

"A man who if he betrays us again he dies. If he ever strives for freedom again he dies. If he sweats...dead. A man I consider explosive. And now they'll be afraid of you Arturo although at least the ladies might start calling you the bomb." Berlin said with a chuckle. "Since you're an outcast you're going to stay here secluded. Helsinki and everyone else to the tunnel!"

"Come on let's go." Helsinki said as the rest of the hostages began to follow him out of the room.

_"Tick Tock...Tick Tock...Tick Tock...Tick Tock...Tick Tock...Tick Tock...Tick Tock...Tick Tock...BOOM."_ Berlin whispered mockingly as I let out a wicked cackle.

"Don't worry Mr. Román." I said as I walked up behind him and I placed a hand on his shoulder. "That bomb is not what you need to worry about at the moment."

"What...what...do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"You need to worry about this." I said as I took my knife out of my pocket and dragged it down his back painfully.

"Please stop!" He screamed as blood started to pour out of the cut.

"Oh I'm sorry Arturo." I said as I feigned remorse. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You...you just cut me!" He shouted.

"I suggest you fix your tone before I break your jaw." Berlin snapped.

"Mr. Román. Did you know that back in Ancient Egypt there was a man named Shesmu?" I asked as I wiped my fingers across the blood that spilled down his back and walked over to face him. "Shesmu was very vindictive and bloodthirsty. He was also lord of blood, great slaughterer of the gods, and he who dismembers bodies. In Old Kingdom Pyramid Texts, several prayers ask Shesmu to dismember and cook certain deities in an attempt to give the food to a deceased king."

"Do you know why they would pray for that?" Berlin asked him as the man rapidly shook his head. "The deceased king needed the divine powers to survive the dangerous journey to the stars."

"Berlin is right." I said with a smile as I wiped the blood on my fingers across his face. "Taste it."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Don't you want to survive all of this?" I asked patronizingly. "You want to see that meaningless wife of yours? You want to see your kids again?"

"Yes...yes." He stuttered.

"Then taste your blood." I said with a smirk. "It'll give you the strength to finish your journey to the stars."

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked.

"Do it or I'll shoot one of your hands off." Berlin said as he pulled out his gun.

"Okay!" Arturo screamed in fear as he stuck his tongue out and tasted the blood on his face.

"Good job Mr. Román!" I exclaimed as we turned around to walk away.

"But before we go can we share with you one more thing?" I said as I turned my head to face him one last time.

"In Ancient Egypt. Cleopatra and Bakari were villains. But." Berlin said with a smirk. "They were powerful and if you defied them you were executed. Remember that."

_"Tick. Tock. Mr. Róman. Tick. Tock." I said with a wicked cackle._


	12. The Resistance.

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _7:17 P.M._

"Everything seems to be going well." I said as Berlin walked beside me in the hallway.

"Of course it is." He said with a smirk. "We're back in charge."

"Indeed we are." I said with a grin.

"Guys!" Rio screamed as he ran up to us.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Tokyo's coming back!" He shouted as he ran past us. "We have to open the doors!"

"Do we ever get a fucking break?!" I groaned loudly as Berlin pulled me into his side.

"Nope." He said as he dragged me with him as we followed Rio.

"What's going on?" Denver asked in confusion as he saw Rio run frantically to the door.

"Tokyo's coming back!" He yelled as pressed the button.

"We need to cover her!" Moscow exclaimed as Rio and him ran out the door.

"Papa!" Denver shouted.

"Fuck." I said as I grabbed my knife from my pocket and I walked towards them.

"Catalina wait!" Berlin screamed as he wrapped his hands around my waist and roughly pulled me back towards him.

"What the fuck?!"

"You can't." He said as he placed his hand on my stomach. "I won't let you."

"I didn't know you controlled me." I spat.

"You're carrying my child." He said as he moved his mouth next to my ear. "So I do control you."

"Fuck you." I said harshly.

"I believe you already did." He said with a wink.

Before I could respond to him a motorcycle crashing into the hall caught my attention.

"Hey." Tokyo said with a grin as she took off her helmet and ran into Rio's arms.

"What a fucking copy cat." I grumbled. "We did that shit first!"

"Catalina." Andrés said as he sighed. "Stop."

"Fine." I muttered.

"Dad?!" Denver yelled as the doors shut and Moscow fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Moscow?" Nairobi yelled as she ran into the room with Helsinki and Oslo by her side.

"Dammit!" Berlin shouted as he ran to Moscow's side.

"Get the package of fluids from the kit and hand me the tweezers!" Nairobi ordered as Andrés handed them to her.

"This is all your fault." I said as I walked up to Tokyo. "Everywhere you go you fuck things up."

"That's not true." She protested.

"Oh no?" I asked mockingly. "What the fuck do you call this!"

"It was an accident! He didn't have to cover me!" She yelled.

"Are you fucking serious?! You're saying this is his fault for trying to help you!" I screamed. "You're fucking pathetic! Either help him or get the fuck out of my sight!"

"Andrés!" I said as I walked over to him. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know." He said softly as I kneeled down next to him.

"Papa you have to make it." Denver pleaded. "Please!"

"Son." Moscow choked out. "It's okay."

"No! It's not! You're going to be fine!" Denver screamed.

"No." Moscow replied. "I'm not."

"Don't say that." Denver begged.

"I love you." Moscow said as his body started to shake violently.

"He's having a seizure!" I screamed. "Hold his head!"

"It's okay." Nairobi cooed as she grabbed ahold of his head, but instead of opening his eyes his body went completely still.

"No." I breathed out.

"Dad!" Denver cried. "Dad please! Just wake up!"

"He has no pulse." Nairobi said softly as she put his fingers against his neck.

"No!" Denver screamed. "Check again!"

"Denver." She said. "He's gone."

"No!" He said as he cried. "He can't be gone!"

"Denver." Rio said as he walked over to him. "It'll be okay."

"What?!" Denver snapped. "How will it be okay?! It's Tokyo's fault this even happened!"

"No!" Rio defended.

"Shut the fuck up you immature little boy." I said as I rolled my eyes. "It _is_ Tokyo's fault."

"Fuck this and fuck you." Denver spat at Rio as he stormed off in tears.

"Helsinki I know this isn't going to be an easy request but I need you to go get Oslo and have him help you get rid of the body. Tokyo change into a jumpsuit and go with Rio to finish digging out the tunnel. Nairobi watch the hostages and make sure none of them move." I said as everyone nodded slowly and I turned my head and walked up the stairs.

"Catalina where are you going?" Andrés asked me.

"I'm going to check on Denver." I said as I continued to walk away. "Call The Professor and inform him about Moscow."

"Denver!" I screamed as I checked all the offices I could find. "Denver!"

"What?" I heard a faint voice call out from the last room down the hall.

"Denver." I said softly as I walked inside. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" He asked me. "You don't care about anyone."

"Although you're exactly right. I do understand what you're going through so I guess it makes me more sympathetic." I said as he looked at me in confusion.

"How the hell would you understand what I'm going through?"

"My father was shot in cold blood outside of a supermarket." I said to him. "The police were the ones who shot him."

"Why did they shoot him?" He asked me.

"He fit the description of a rapist that lived in that area. They thought it was him and they shot on sight. I was there and I saw the whole thing. I was only four years old when it happened." I explained as Denver's eyes softened.

"Cairo I'm sorry." He said as I shook my head.

"Don't be." I said. "Are you okay?"

"No." He answered honestly.

"I know it's hard Denver but you have to pick yourself back up."

"That's easy for you to say." He said harshly.

"Hardly." I snorted. "But in all seriousness you need to get up and help dig the remaining dirt out of the tunnel."

"Now?" He asked incredulously. "I just watched my father die!"

"Yeah." I said as I looked at him. "And?"

"You're a bitch." He spat as he stared down at the ground.

_Alright tough love it is then._

"Denver!" I screamed. "Look at me!"

"What?" He snapped.

"Your father wouldn't want you to sit here in self pity. He'd want you to get out of here alive. So you need to get off of your ass and work otherwise we're all as good as dead." I said as he reluctantly nodded his head.

"Fine." He said as he pulled himself together and walked out.

"By the way." I called out to him as he turned to face me one last time. "I know I suck at the inspirational speeches."

"No kidding." He snorted as he walked away.

* * *

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _7:52 A.M._

"Have you told Sergio yet?" I asked Andrés as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Not yet." He said. "I think he should hear it from both of us in person."

"I agree." I said with a smile. "He's going to be so happy."

"I know he will." He said with chuckle. "He won't believe it at first."

I simply hummed in response as I grabbed his hand tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I just can't believe this is happening." I said honestly. "I never thought I was going to be a mom."

"Well believe it Dear Cairo." He said with a smile as he kissed the top of my head. "You're going to be an extraordinary mother."

"I hope so." I whispered.

"I know you will be."

"I wish I had the same confidence in myself that you seem to have."

"I trust you with my life on a daily basis." He said. "So I'd trust you with my child."

" _Our_ child." I corrected him.

"Right." He said with a smirk.

"I feel horrible for Denver." I said genuinely. "He didn't deserve to go through that."

"Is Catalina Sanchéz showing empathy for another human being?!" Andrés said dramatically. "Unbelievable!"

"Shut up asshole!" I said as I playfully hit his chest. "I know exactly what he's going through. That's the only reason why."

"I know." He said as he pulled me closer into him.

"It might be hormones." I said as he chuckled.

"Perhaps." He said with a smirk.

"I'm going to make it through this with our baby right?" I asked him.

"You will." He assured me. "I'd die before I let anything happen to you."

"I know." I said softly.

"Berlin." Nairobi said as she walked into his office without knocking.

"What?" He asked.

"Tokyo and Rio finished digging out the tunnel. The Professor is on his way." She said with a huge smile.

"He's coming here?" Berlin asked with a small smile.

"Yeah." She said as she gestured for us to follow her. "Come on."

"Okay." I said with a large grin as I followed her with Andrés by my side.

"We're almost done." I said breathlessly. "It feels too good to be true."

"It does doesn't it?" Nairobi asked as we walked into the vault.

"Where is he?" I asked confused as I looked around.

"Right there." She said as a hand popped up from the hole in the ground.

"Oh my god." I said in disbelief as Andrés stood still.

"Go." I whispered to him as I gently shoved him towards the tunnel. "I know you've missed him."

"Thank you." He said softly as he grabbed Sergio's hand and pulled him up.

They didn't speak. They didn't move. They just stood there and stared at each other. Nobody else besides myself understood that they didn't need to communicate in order to say a thousand things to each other.

"Fuck it." I whispered as I tackled them both in a hug.

"Catalina!" The Professor scolded but he wrapped his arms around Berlin and myself anyway.

"Shut the fuck up Sergio." I whispered. "I fucking missed you."

"More then you realize." Andrés said as he pulled all three of us closer together.

"I missed you both too." Sergio said softly.

"How do you know his real name?" Nairobi asked in confusion.

I broke away from their embrace and I looked at Sergio one last time before I turned to Nairobi.

"We're family." I said with a smile.

"Brothers." I said as I gestured to the two men standing behind me.

"And." I said as Berlin walked up next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"She's pregnant with my baby." He finished for me.

"What?!" Nairobi shouted.

"You're pregnant?!" Sergio exclaimed in shock.

"Little brother you're going to be an uncle." Berlin said with a grin.

"Oh my god." He breathed out as he hugged me again. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Sergio." I said with a chuckle.

"I...I...don't even know what to say." Nairobi stuttered.

"A simple congratulations will suffice." I said with a smirk.

"I know you'll be a great mom." She offered genuinely.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "I hope when this shit ends you get your son back."

"I hope so too." She said sadly.

"I hate to cut this moment short but we need to get the money and bring it to the hanger. The police are planning to come in." Sergio said as my head snapped in his direction.

"Why didn't you fucking lead with that?!" I shouted as I turned to Nairobi.

"Get the hostages and tell them to bring the money here." I ordered as she nodded her head and scurried off.

"Tokyo! Rio!" I screamed as they popped their heads up from below the tunnel. "You need to check the warehouse and make sure the explosives are set up."

"Got it." Rio said as they both climbed off of the ladder and walked out of the vault.

"Go back to the hanger Sergio." Andrés said. "We've got it."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "Go."

"Okay." He said as he began climbing back down the ladder. "Good luck."

"We don't need luck." Berlin scoffed.

"Right." He said as she shook his head in amusement and continued his journey back to the tunnel.

"Come on." Andrés said as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the vault.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from the chaos."

"There's no escape from it." I said with a chuckle.

"Catalina. You can't put yourself in harms way." He said to me.

"I'm going to fight for my team." I said sternly. "I'm not taking a back seat just because I'm pregnant. I have an obligation to all of them whether I like them or not."

"No." He said.

"No?" I questioned.

"No." He repeated.

_"Help!" Rio screamed as gunshots echoed throughout the building._

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I ran towards the warehouse.

"Catalina!" Berlin shouted as he ran after me.

"Fuck! They're right there!" Tokyo screamed as I bursted through the doors.

"Rio use the shield!" I yelled as he picked up the metal shield and covered Tokyo and himself.

"What the fuck?" Denver asked as he ran in with Mónica by his side.

"I'll cover you from the top." I said. "All of you go down there and help them!"

"Catalina." Andrés said sternly as he looked at me. "I'm not leaving you."

"Fucking go!" I screamed. "If you don't go and help them we're all dead!"

"Fine!" He shouted as he grabbed his gun and made his way down the steps.

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit._ I kept saying to myself over and over as I grabbed one of my knives and threw it at one of the officers.

"Fuck!" He hissed out as his body fell to the ground and I immediately hid behind the railing.

"Denver look out!" I screamed as he ducked from a bullet flying in the air.

I shook my head in disbelief as I watched Mónica pick up a gun from the ground and start shooting at the police.

"Screw this shit." I said to myself as I jogged down the steps and stood beside her.

"Oh yeah." I said to her with a smirk as I pulled out another one of my knives and stabbed a cop with it. "You're definitely one of us now."

"Go!" Rio screamed as he threw a small grenade towards the cops. "Go! Go! Go!"

"Fucking run!" Denver screamed as we all practically fell over each other while running into the hallway and closing the door to the warehouse behind us.

"Get to the tunnel!" Berlin shouted as we all nodded our heads and ran to the vault.

"Nairobi!" Tokyo yelled. "The cops are in here. Is all the money gone?"

"Most of it." She said as everyone sighed in relief.

"Leave the excess. We don't need it." Helsinki said as everyone nodded.

"Get in the tunnel." I said to Tokyo and Rio as they climbed down the ladder.

"Denver take Mónica and go!" Andrés screamed.

"Come on." Denver said softly as he helped her climb into the tunnel.

"I'll go next." Oslo said as Nairobi nodded her head.

"Do you want to go before me?" Nairobi asked me.

"No you can go it'll be fine." I assured her as she nodded her head and climbed down into the tunnel.

"Let's go." I said with wide grin. "We get to start our life together."

I stood there in confusion as he stared at me with a blank look on his face.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him as he stood in silence. "Andrés?"

"I'm not going." He said as I shook my head.

"Yes you are! Come on!" I said as tears began to form in my eyes. "Please."

"My love someone has to stay back and hold them off." He said.

"No! We can all make it!" I exclaimed.

"No we can't." Berlin said sadly.

"You promised me that if shit hit the fan we'd be the ones to die, and that we'd die together!" I screamed. "You promised!"

"I told you that I'd never lie to you. But I'm afraid when I promised you that I didn't tell you the truth. You're going and I'm staying." Berlin said.

"No you can't!" I cried. "Andrés please."

"Helsinki!" He shouted as he walked towards us.

"I hate you!" I screamed.

"Take her." Berlin said as looked up at the ceiling and he pushed me softly into Helsinki's arms.

"I hate you so much!" I yelled as I pounded my fists against Helsinki's back as he dragged me down into the tunnel.

"Andrés!" I screamed. "You can't do this!"

"Helsinki." I cried. "You have to let me go."

"I can't do that Cairo." He said as he pushed me in front of him.

"Helsinki please!" I begged him. "He's going to die in there if I don't go back!"

"Cairo." He said as he looked at me sympathetically. "He's a big boy and he made his decision. He saved you."

"I can't lose him." I said softly as I tried to run past him.

"Stop it!" He shouted as he caught me in his arms and continued to walk foreword.

"You don't understand." I sobbed as we approached the ladder to the hanger. "He's my life."

"Oslo!" Helsinki screamed. "Pull her up."

"No!" I shouted as I fought against Oslo's arms. "Stop!"

"Catalina?" Sergio asked as my feet hit the concrete ground. "What's wrong? Where's Berlin?"

"He stayed inside." I choked out.

"What?" He asked incredulously. "Why?!"

"He forced me to leave...Sergio...I tried to save him...I tried to stay." I cried. "I tried!"

"Berlin." Sergio said into the headset.

"Professor!" Berlin shouted sarcastically. "It seems you caught me at a bad moment."

"Get in the tunnel." Sergio said.

"Negative." Andrés replied as I choked back a sob.

"Andrés get in the tunnel!" Sergio said sternly.

"They're on top of me it's too late!" Berlin yelled into the headset. "Blow the tunnel!"

"No!" The Professor yelled.

"Sergio don't let him do it!" I screamed.

"Sergio." Berlin said softly. "You need to save everyone else."

"I can't lose you!" Sergio cried. "Catalina can't lose you!"

"Helsinki blow the tunnel!" Berlin roared as Helsinki held up the detonator.

"Do not blow the tunnel!" Sergio yelled back.

"I love you little brother." Berlin said as he let a tear fall down his cheek. "Remember that."

"Andrés." I said into the microphone as my voice trembled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving the only three people I've ever loved." He said softly. " _I'm saving our child_."

"Don't do this." I begged him.

"You know I've been a bit of an asshole my whole life. But today I feel like dying with dignity." Berlin said.

"Please don't!" Sergio shouted as I closed my eyes tightly.

"Blow the tunnel solider!" Berlin snapped.

"No!" Sergio yelled but Helsinki hit the button anyway.

I turned my head as I heard the loud sounds of the tunnel being ripped apart and I immediately collapsed onto the ground.

"I love you both." Berlin said softly as he ripped the headset from his ear and that's when I heard gunshots echo in my ear.

"Andrés!" I screamed. "Andrés! Answer me!"

" _Fonollosa is down_." I heard a man mutter through the headset.

"No!" I screamed as I bursted into tears.

The effect was instant. My breathing stopped and my life had felt like it ended in the mere span of a second.

"Cairo!" Nairobi yelled. "Cairo! Fucking breathe!"

"Sergio!" I screamed as he ran over and engulfed me in a hug. "Sergio I can't do this!"

"You can." He assured me through his own tears.

"Professor. Cairo." Nairobi said softly. "We need to keep moving."

"Go get changed." Sergio said to all of us as I mutely nodded my head and forced myself to stand on my own two feet as the realization of what had just happened hit me full force.

_Andrés was dead._


	13. Come With Us.

CATALINA'S POINT OF VIEW  
 _8:49 P.M._

_I hadn't spoken a word since we left the hanger. I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. I barely even moved._

"I have arranged travel destinations for each of you." Sergio explained as he stood at the end of the boat.

"Where am I going?" Nairobi asked with a smile.

"You will be partnered together in groups of two and one group of three."

"Who's going with who?" Helsinki asked.

"Tokyo and Rio will be a group of two. Denver and Mónica will also be a group of two. Helsinki, Oslo, and Nairobi will be the only group of three." Sergio explained.

"Who's Cairo going with?" Mónica asked.

"She'll be traveling alone I'm afraid." Sergio said as my head shot up.

"What?" I asked softly. "Why can't I go with you?"

"I already have a partner." He said.

"Who?" Denver asked harshly.

"I...uh...Inspector Murillo will be accompanying me." He stuttered.

"What?!" I shouted. "You're kidding right?!"

"No...we're seeing each other...I thought it was okay considering you and Andrés were going to travel together."

"You're dating the woman who killed your own brother?" I asked in anger. "We're family! And you're still choosing her over me?!"

"Catalina...it's not like that."

"You know what." I said as I stood up. "It's fine."

"Catalina." He tried to say.

"Don't Sergio." I said as I walked to the other side of the boat. "Like I said it's fine."

"Hey!" Mónica shouted as she ran up to me and sat down.

"What?" I asked.

"Come with us." Mónica said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I tried to kill you before and now you're asking me to go with you guys?" I asked as I scoffed.

"We're both pregnant and the fathers aren't in the picture." She said softly. "I more than anyone else understand how you feel."

"You have Denver." I said.

"He's the not the father of my child." She said simply as she looked at me. "Plus I think Denver needs you just as much as I think you need him."

"Yeah?" I asked as I chuckled sarcastically. "How does Denver need me?"

"You lost the only man you've ever loved in building and Denver did too."

"Denver's strong. He'll get through it." I said.

"Are you saying you're not strong?" She asked me as she snorted. "Because if you are than I know you're lying."

"I'm not strong and I know I'm going to fuck this up. I don't know how to do this Mónica." I said genuinely as I finally looked at her. "I don't know how to be a mom."

"I don't either." She said as she grabbed my hand. "But we'll figure it out together. We'll do this together."

"You really want me to come with you guys?" I asked.

"More than anything." She assured me. "I don't want you to go through this alone."

"I'm not easy to handle." I warned her softly.

"Yeah I got that impression." She said as she hugged my side.

"Thank you." I whispered as I hugged her back.

"Don't thank me." She said as I closed my eyes tightly and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

_In a world where I didn't lose the love of my life._


	14. A Way For You To Say Goodbye.

(Listen To Hold On By Chord Overstreet)

* * *

_He had died with dignity._

_He had died a legend._

_He had died a hero._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_He had died._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt a hand brushing against my face.

"Andrés?" I asked softly as my vision cleared.

"Yes my love?" He asked.

"What happened?" I asked groggily. "I don't remember anything."

"I did it." He said as he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Did what?"

"I held the police back long enough for the rest of you to escape." He said.

"Oh that's good." I said clearly not comprehending the words he had just said.

_Where was I?_ I thought to myself as my head began to spin.

I blinked a couple of times before I looked past him and that's when I realized that I was laying on a grassy field and the sun was beating down on my face.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" I asked confused.

"You'll be leaving soon." He said as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean I'll be leaving soon? Aren't you coming with me?" I asked frantically.

"No." He said as he took ahold of my hand. "I'm not coming with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked as my eyes filled with tears. "We do everything together."

"Not this time." He said softly.

"No." I said as my eyes clouded over with tears. "No!"

"I'm here to tell you goodbye." He said as my eyes widened at his words. "It's not your time _Cleo_ , but it is mine."

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded as my voice cracked with every word.

"You still have so much you're meant to do." He said as he squeezed my hand tightly and put his other hand on my stomach. "You still have to bring our beautiful child into this world."

"I can't do this without you Andrés." I choked out as tears streamed down my face at a rapid pace.

"You _can_ do this." He said as he wiped away a tear falling down my cheek. "You're strong Catalina. Stronger than any other person I've ever met in my life."

"I'll be alone." I said barely above a whisper.

"You'll never be alone." He assured me. "I'll always be with you."

"It won't be the same." I said as my voice trembled.

"I know it won't." He said softly. "But you'll always have a piece of me with you now."

"But our baby...they...they won't get to meet you."

"I know." He said as I wiped my hand across my face. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything." I said.

"Bring our baby to Paris." He said as he wiped a tear away from my cheek. "Tell them the story of how we met. Tell them about the incredible journey we had. Tell them about me."

"I will." I promised him as I cried.

"You're going to be an amazing mother." He said with a smile. "With or without me you were always going to be amazing."

"I want to stay." I begged him. "I want to stay with you...please...please just let me stay."

"You can't." He said as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "You're meant to do great things in this world and I could never hold you back from that. I could never hold you back from being a mom. That's what you were meant to be and knowing that I gave you that? That _I_ gave you a child? It's enough for me to be at peace with all of this."

"You promised me that we'd always be together...you promised me." I said sadly. "How am I going to do this without you?"

"You'll figure out a way. You always do." He said as he pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest.

"I hate you for leaving me." I choked out.

"I know." He replied.

"When do you have to go?" I asked softly as my eyes began to feel heavy.

"I don't know." He said as I looked up at him in confusion. "I'm not real. I'm a figment of your imagination...a way for you to accept it all...a way for you to say goodbye."

"What if I don't want to say goodbye?" I hiccuped.

"You have too." He said as he tightened the hug. "I think you know that too. That's why your eyes feel so heavy. You're slipping away...back to the real world...back to Sergio and the rest of them." 

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"I know you are but it'll be okay." He said as I nodded my head and held onto him for a few more seconds.

"Do you want to know my only regret I have?" He asked me as I nodded my head again.

"I regret not making you my wife." He said as he rested his hand under my chin. "You were always mine."

"I know." I said breathlessly.

"I love you." He said as I fought to keep my eyes open. "More then you could ever imagine."

"I love you too." I whispered as my eyes closed shut and the darkness consumed me.

The darkness that I had always dreamt of seeing but inevitably was the one thing I _didn't_ want to see right now.

"Take care of our baby." He said as I nodded my head, unable to speak.   
  
  


_"Until we meet again...Catalina Sanchéz." I heard him faintly call out._


End file.
